Warriors In Love
by Kagome-mel
Summary: Mostrarte insensible y rudo es facil, que sucederia una chica es tan ruda como tu pero al tocarla te das cuenta que se trata de algo fragil y delicado;-¿puedo ir a verla teme? -¿verla? ¡Claro que no! Es una prisionera de guerra además… no encontré ninguna belleza bajo aquellas armaduras…-dije sin poder recordar exactamente su fisionomía, vestía como hombre y estaba bañada en sangre
1. Introduccion

**Warriors In Love**

**.**

**Introduccion**

**.**

Escuchaba como mi espada golpeaba contra las otras de metal, me habían tumbado de mi caballo y peleaba ardientemente por mi vida, por mi pueblo y por mi reino, esta batalla mortal había estado prevista por semanas, no nos quedó de otra que defendernos al vernos acorralados.

Luchaba con valor y garra como se nos habían sido enseñados desde la infancia, no tenía temor de perder la vida y si de ver a mi pueblo esclavizado por tal desagradable reino al cual nos enfrentábamos.

Mi armadura estaba cubierta de sangre, mi rostro totalmente irreconocible, levante la mirada por algunos instantes y me di cuenta que mi ejercito estaba prácticamente destruido, no pude evitar gruñir aun así no me rendí, seguí peleando por ellos. Pensaba en aquellos que eran padres de familia, hermanos, incluso hijos, el gusto amargo de nuestra destrucción se hacia cada ves mas presente en mi mente aun así no vacile en ningún instante.

Sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, incluso llegue a ponerme la mano en la herida verificando que sangraba, caí al suelo de rodillas sintiendo que todo daba vueltas y nuevamente sentí un segundo golpe sacándome totalmente de mis sentidos.

Gemí de dolor en la cabeza, estaba en un suelo húmedo y duro, alrededor estaba muy escuro pero aun así podía sentir el murmullo de los demás prisioneros de guerra, mi ejército que había caído, no éramos muchos pero aun así a duras penas conseguí sentarme y revisar si no tenía sangrados.

Algunos me rodearon mirándome con temor en la mirada, mire a cada de uno ellos buscando las palabras exactas para tranquilizarlos pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca escuchamos rugir las rejas del calabozo incentivando que mis mejores hombres se levantaran encarándolos como un acto de protección.

-salgan todos de forma ordenada, el que intente alguna estupidez…denlo por muerto…-escuchamos de un enorme hombre pardo en la puerta junto con otro par

Conté mentalmente a mis hombres mientras salíamos en filas no llegábamos ni a cincuenta, sabía que todos ellos estaban dispuestos a morir por mí, seguimos hasta las afueras de los calabozos un enorme patio del cuartel de los enemigos, nos paramos en una fila india esperando a que el capitán se presentara frente a nosotros.

Mis deseos no se hicieron esperar, en un enorme caballo negro se paseó frente a nosotros con tal imponencia que podría jurar haber escuchado algunas gargantas tragar saliva, sobre el un hombre de no más de 25 años, se bajó de su caballo con tal arrogancia que no pude evitar fruncir el ceño, recién pude sentir la sangre seca sobre mi rostro, intente fijarme en el, cabello azabache, la piel blanca y unos afilados ojos ónix que parecían atravesar mi alma.

-¿así que estos son?-pregunto a uno de su ejército justamente el que nos había llevado hasta aquel patio, antes de volver a abrir la boca nos miro de pies a cabeza-¿esta basura?-dijo en un tono de burla y arrogancia al vernos tan destruidos y claro desarmados

Aquello me había llegado al orgullo, tanto mis hombre como yo sentimos el dolor de aquellas palabras, hombres que como yo desde nuestro nacimiento habíamos entrenado para ser los mejores, aquellas palabras no se las llevaría el viento, ni para mi ni para aquellos hombres que acababan de humillar su sacrificio de años.

-bien… solo uno de ustedes llevara el mensaje a su rey los demás…-dijo para mostrarnos sus blancos y perfectos dientes transformarse en una diabólica sonrisa-prepárense para perder la cabeza…

Nos miró uno por uno, algunos de mis hombres miraban el suelo con temor por sus vidas y por las familias que dejaban, otros simplemente tenían los ojos cerrados, pero yo lo encare en todo momento, motivo por el cual supongo que se acercó a mí y me tomo por el cuello aun así, teniéndome tan de cerca intentando intimidarme no deje de encararlo ni un solo segundo.

-esta molestia será el primero-al terminar de decir esto todos mis hombres saltaron como leones algunos fueron sujetados, otros apuntados con armas pero la mayoría habían sido golpeados hasta quedar en el suelo por ser los mas audaces

-mi lord… por favor, deje al muchacho ir…-dijo uno de mis hombres arrodillado en frente del aquel hombre que me sostenía por el cuello

Aquel hombre era la mano derecha de mi padre, un hombre de tanto honor que había sido compañero de peleas y batallas junto a mi padre y ahora a mi lado intentando salvarme la vida.

Aquel hombre que mostraba tal frialdad, soltó mi cuello, pude sentir el suelo bajo mis pies, lo vi tomar su espada y enterrársela en el pecho al hombre que prácticamente me había enseñado todo que se refería a batallas, era como un padre para mí y como hermano para mi padre.

En la parte trasera de su armadura tenia escondida un daga, con una rapidez que me caracterizaba tome la daga y la puse sobre su cuello tomando a todos por sorpresa.

-suelta tu espada maldito…-dije con la voz ronca, aun así lo sentí tensarse al escuchar mi suave voz y como se lo pedí lo hizo-¡denle caballos a mis hombres o degollare a este maldito y verán cómo se desangra en este endemoniado patio!-grite presionando aún más el daga sobre su cuello causándole una cortada superficial

-hagan lo que…la señorita pide…-dijo con una voz seria sin poder moverse

Vi como a cada uno de ellos les entregaban un caballo, los montaron aun así estos no se movían, esperaban un movimiento de mi parte, pero si eso sucedía ellos nunca volverían a casa, al igual que yo.

-¡abran los portones!-volví a gritar y solo se hizo lo que pedí al sentir como mi rehén asentía con la cabeza-¿! Qué esperan tropa de idiotas!? ¡Lárguense de aquí!-volví a gritar enojada al ver que ellos no entendían lo que les pedía

-señora…

-¡ahora!-grite interrumpiéndolo viendo como arrancaban con los caballos

Una vez desaparecieron de mi vista quite con lentitud la daga del cuello, lo vi darse la vuelta lentamente una vez estuvo en mi delante me miro de pies a cabeza muy serio, ya no tenía aquellos aires de arrogancia, simplemente me observaba solía ser muy observadora y con eso saber que pensaban las personas, pero él era un misterio, tan frio como un tempano de hielo me observaba como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo a parte de mi.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto con su voz gruesa mirándome fijamente se acercó lentamente y estiro su mano en mi delante

-no necesitas saber el nombre de un prisionero-dije para devolverle la daga, lo vi hacer un señal con la mano para que volvieran a llevarme a los calabozos

-pues alégrate de ser una prisionera y no un prisionero…créeme que estarías muerto-lo escuche decir mientras me llevaban a los calabozos nuevamente

Me dejaron en la celda y sentí la mirada de aquel par de guardias con cierta incredibilidad por algunos segundos, no me importaba ya me habían pasado otras veces, mi padre hubiera querido un hijo hombre siempre lo quiso pero nunca le deje que desear conmigo, había sido entrenada desde la más tenue edad, en el reino de mi padre no existía guerrero mejor que yo.

Estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho, aquellos hombres regresaron a sus familias y esperaba que mi padre entendiera mi decisión, lo único que rogaba era pillar lo antes posible una manera de escapar de aquel lugar aquel sombrío hombre no me había dado buena espina, aun así, haría lo fuera por conseguir volver con los míos.

* * *

Hola! espero que les haiga gustado es una pequeña inspiracion que tuve, me encantarian comentarios! acepto de todo tipo! depende de ustedes si subo el primer capitulo este fin de semana!

xoxo

.

.

.

.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Warriors In Love**

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al escuchar la suave pero determina voz salir de la boca de aquel guerrero quede estático, trague seco con solo pensar en la realidad que aquel no era un flacucho muchacho y si una mujer, no se trataba de una chica cualquiera y si una mujer muy bien entrenada, su mano decidida no le temía a la idea de degollarme ahí mismo, fijamente sosteniendo la daga sabiendo exactamente a que profundidad hacer el corte.

Tampoco se trataba de cualquier persona en su reino, la respetaban y al mismo tiempo la adoraban, eso solo significaba una cosa… Realeza.

Como no me había dado cuenta al ver si fina silueta, ver como sus hombres darían la vida por defenderla, simplemente nunca había visto semejante cosa ¿una mujer? ¿Dónde estaba la autoridad del rey Haruno? ¿Dónde estaba su orgullo de hombre que tanto le gustaba expresar?

Jamás en la vida me había sentido desarmado, los primeros instantes quede sorprendido, simplemente absorto pero luego de ver como se la llevaban de vuelta a los calabozos la odie intensamente, nunca nadie me había puesto de guardia baja, pero ella con un simple movimiento me hizo olvidar realmente de todos mis propósitos.

No sabia realmente si haber permitido que siga con vida me beneficiaba en algo, aun no tenía idea de quien era, aunque lo sospechara no tenia la seguridad si realmente podría utilizarla para mis propósitos, tenia que ser en el momento propicio.

Me senté en una esquina de mi alcoba apoyando los codos en las rodillas, hacían ya dos días que mi _prisionero_ estaba en los calabozos no quería que el tiempo pasara pero es que realmente no tenia ni idea de que hacer con ella, escuche la puerta abrirse lentamente las gruesas cortinas de color oscuro no dejaban que ningún tipo de luz entrara por las ventanas. Muchas veces había escuchado que los niños del pueblo me temían, decían que era como un vampiro que nunca salía de día pero es que realmente odiaba la claridad, si ellos me temían por tal motivo los mayores me temían por mi carácter duro y sin piedad.

Desde mi posición pude ver a unos de mis hombres observar con los ojos entre cerrados indicando que no podía ver nada de lo que ocurría ahí adentro, el rubio se adentro unos cuantos pasos mas con confianza como siempre la había tenido desde que nos conocíamos de la infancia y ese era Naruto Uzumaki se podría decir que era una especie de mano derecha, yo lo calificaba así, el gritaba a los cuatro vientos que era su mejor amigo, esos sentimentalismos no iban conmigo.

Se paro en la puerta por unos segundos seguramente pensando si yo realmente me encontraba ahí o debería ir a buscarme en otro lugar.

-nee…teme…no me gusta ir tanteando los rincones de tu alcoba y tampoco quiero que saques de tu habitación a patadas si me atrevo a abrir las cortinas así que podrías… ¿hacer acto de presencia…?-pregunto finalmente a lo que no pude evitar dar un suspiro que lo hizo sonreír cuando lo escucho

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunte cerrando los ojos con la voz algo ronca, rogaba que no fuera solamente a perturbarme

-nada… saber como estabas, acabo de llegar del reino de los Hyuuga, tengo cosas muy importantes que podrían interesarte-termino por decir mientras disimuladamente o tal ves sin darse cuenta del acto abría la puerta con una vana intención de verme dentro de aquella oscura alcoba

Me quede callado sin responder nada, los Hyuuga y su reino definitivamente eran un problema para mi una piedra que tenia que sacar de mi camino, pero ahora tenia una piedra aun mas enorme que me estorbaba el paso entero y era aquella que se encontraba en mis calabozos esperando una pequeña orden mía y pondría fin a sus esperanzas de algún día volver a ver a los suyos.

-¿te encuentras bien teme?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño-ya me entere lo que sucedió hace unos días…-dijo con aires de misterio lo cual me hizo a mi fruncir el ceño-me tome la libertad de averiguar quien es a la mujer que tienes por prisionera… ¿ese tema te interesa?-pregunto con énfasis y claro sarcasmo en la voz

El maldito me conocía demasiado bien, más de lo que me agradaba a decir verdad, sabía que aquello me estaba quitando el sueño, el no saber controlar una situación me estaba volviendo loco y cuando solo él llegaba con la información para poder ayudarme se jactaba de ello.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?-pregunte nuevamente pero esta vez mirándolo fijamente el intento disimular una zorruna sonrisa, demasiado mal disimulado en realidad

-la mujer que tienes encarcelada en aquellos inmundos calabozos es la hija del rey Haruno, heredera al trono-dijo apoyándose en la pared, una típica pose de que venia mas por delante ya que era estúpido esperar una respuesta de mi parte

Si no hubiera sido por la oscuridad hubiera visto mi rostro estampado la sorpresa y a los segundos una magnifica idea paso por mi mente y no pude evitar sonreír con tan solo pensarlo, aquel reino me tenia simplemente cabreado, sus murallas eran tan resistentes que jamás alguien había conseguido entrar, pero con la chica en mis manos, mataría a uno y cada uno de los nobles y pondría a todas las mujeres en especial las de la realeza a servir a todo mi reino.

-¿quieres que te siga contando o quieres que espere a que termines de saborear tu venganza?-pregunto dando un largo bostezo

Me levante lentamente de aquel rincón, hacia mucho me había vuelto un hombre muy frio, primero la muerte de mi madre cuando tenia solo 5 años, cada ves que lloraba o pedía por ella mi padre me obligaba a entrenar hasta que mis manos sangraran por sostener la espada, una lección que jamás olvide ya que así aprendí que la única forma de olvidar es centrarse en un objetivo.

Tenía un hermano mayor, el cual visitaba el reino constantemente pero jamás expreso sus ganas de reinar o siquiera ser parte del consejo, siempre le gusto viajar, por tal motivo desde muy joven se desaparecía por meses, luego de la tragedia por la que vivió nuestro padre muy rara vez venia al palacio.

Hacia muchos años mi padre había comandado nuestro ejercito y en unas de las batallas había salido gravemente herido quedando paralitico y ciego, solo con pensar en el maldito que le había causado aquello la sangre me hervía y ahora prácticamente diez años después la querida hija de aquel maldito venia a parar justamente en mi reino, en mi calabozo…_en mis manos._

Me acerque a paso lento a Naruto, se enderezo para poder observarme, no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa en sus labios al ver aquella diabólica sonrisa aparecer en mi labios, yo estaba simplemente eufórico, diez años intentado destruir al Rey Haruno y toda su prole y ahora por arte magia, ella…su única hija había venido a mi.

-tengo mucho tiempo para saborear mi venganza, espere diez malditos años… puedo esperar cinco minutos a que termines de informarme…-termine por decir

-bien… es una experta en armas… eso estoy seguro que ya lo comprobaste tu mismo-dijo con un deje de burla lo cual no me paso desapercibido mientras le daba una rápida mirada a mi cuello-es el mejor guerrero de todas sus tropas y… su padre tiene una alianza muy fuerte con los Hyuuga… incluso… pretendía darla en matrimonio al hijo mayor dentro de un mes, que es cuando ella cumple 18 años-termino por decir con un aire de superioridad, las mejores noticias siempre las recibía de Naruto nunca le pregunte de donde las obtenía pero siempre supuse que se debía a su carácter hiperactivo ya que siempre había tenido facilidad de hacer amistades a donde fuera

-Neji Hyuuga…-dije entre dientes recordando el castaño en la última batalla que habíamos tenido contra ellos

-el mismo…-dijo Naruto estirándose-dicen que la chica es muy hermosa…-¿puedo ir a verla teme?-pregunto con inocencia mirándome con unas enormes ojos como si estuviera pidiendo un dulce

-¿verla? ¡Claro que no! Es una prisionera de guerra, además… no encontré ninguna belleza bajo aquellas armaduras…-dije sin poder recordar exactamente su fisionomía, vestía como hombre y estaba totalmente bañada en sangre

Una idea paso por mi mente, no esperaría ni un segundo mas para poner en marcha mis planes de venganza, antes de hacer con ella lo que me diera la maldita gana, arrancaría de ella a como diera lugar los secretos de su reino, la hija de aquel maldito seria su desgracia y su perdición ella me indicaría como pasar por aquellas murallas, luego se la daría a mi ejercito entero y que hicieran con ella lo que quisieran, me encantaría ver si Neji Hyuuga la tomaría por esposa después de todo esto.

-prepara a tres hombres de mi confianza incluyéndote, los quiero en los calabozos en menos de 15 minutos…-termine por decir teniendo una fugaz idea por la cabeza

-¿algún adelanto?-pregunto con pereza seguramente ni había descansado de su reciente viaje queriendo dejarme las informaciones primero

-no… solo has lo que te pedí…-dije con autoridad, luego de que lo vi salir de mi habitación cerré la puerta, busque mi armadura, bajaría a aquel apestoso calabozo y le enseñaría a aquella niña quien estaba a mando

…

…

…

Hacia dos días que estaba tirada en aquel inmundo calabozo, la comida que me dejaban las ratas se dedicaban a comerlas no pensaba en comer la comida de aquellos malditos bastardos, no tenía hambre y mi sentía en extremo sucia, tenía ganas de un buen baño lo que no entendía era porque no me mataban de una buena ves y si pensaban usarme que estaban esperando, no podía creer como unas mentes tan lentas podrían haber llegado tan lejos, oh si este reino que apestaba a corrupción era el mas fuerte de todos, a los que todos temían por su falta de humanidad.

Cuando vi el cuerpo inerte de aquel hombre tan honorable y tan respetado por todos en mi reino tirado en suelo como una simple basura como lo había dicho_ él,_ me había jurado a mi misma, jamás temerle y no lo haría, por mas difícil que fuera mi situación, al menos intentaría no temerle.

Desde muy pequeña había entrenado, mi padre me había hecho entrenar como si hubiera tenido a su hijo varón que tanto había deseado, no que me desagradara, él decía que era para mí seguridad tanto que comenzó a exigir que las niñas mujeres también entrenaran para su propia seguridad y no fueran un estorbo para la familia.

El problema vino después, mi padre lo había hecho con la intención de mi protección personal, pero me gustaba tanto proteger a otras personas que las primeras veces salía a las batallas escondida, vestida de hombre con un caballo diferente, hasta que descubrieron la verdad y no hubo quien me detenga, todos intentaron persuadirme de que aquello no era algo para las mujeres, pero no existía persona ni siquiera mi querido y autoritario padre me haría desistir.

Había comenzado a hacerlo cuando tenía solamente 14 años y cuatro años después seguía luchando por defender a mi pueblo y a mi reino, jamás sería una reina que se esconde detrás de sus súbditos, seria siempre la primera en levantar la espada y la primera en repartir la paz si así fuera necesario.

Amaba mi pueblo como a mi misma, mi padre también les era muy devoto, yo lo seré el doble y si algún día, si por una fuerza mayor lograra escapar de las garras de estos hombres y poder reinar, tendría mis hijos y así como se me había sido enseñado les enseñarían a amar a su gente.

Salí de mis pensamientos que era lo único que tenía en aquellos días, al escuchar la resonancia de los pasos en aquellos húmedos suelos, me enderece un poco para poder recibir a quien vendría a visitarme, fruncí el ceño al ver a aquel chico rubio un poco escandaloso intentando identificarme en medio de aquella oscuridad.

-nee… ¿estas muerta?-pregunto este al ver que yo no me movía-escucha princesa voy a abrir la rejilla no hagas ninguna estupidez o tendré que salir corriendo detrás de ti, estoy algo cansado para correr así que no lo hagas ¿sí? Y tranquila que no muerdo…-termino por decir para abrir la reja del calabozo, no pude evitar rolar los ojos al escucharlo que clase de idiota pensaba que yo era

Se acercó lentamente mirándome de diferentes ángulos, al parecer habían enviado a un retardado mental para que pudiera hacerse cargo de mí, lo vi tomar un palillo largo y delgado, al tenerlo entre las manos me suncho el brazo.

-yo tampoco muerdo así que larga eso…-dije algo molesta estirándome un poco, pude ver una sonrisa en sus labios ahí me di cuenta que su intención era hacerme hablar

Los pasos se escucharon nuevamente esta ves eran mas, aun agachado el rubio se volcó a ver quienes eran los que venían, se pararon tres hombres enormes a la entrada de la reja.

-lo lamento miladi, pero va tener que acompañar a mis compañeros…-dijo el rubio para enderezarse

En sus ojos pude ver algo de culpabilidad en ellos, dos de ellos entraron y me levantaron del suelo con tal facilidad que pensé que me quebrarían en dos, no volví a dirigirle la mirada al rubio pero él se había quedado parado dentro de la celda mientras los otros hombres prácticamente me arrastraban por los húmedos pasillos.

Nos detuvimos en frente una pesada puerta de madera, cerré los ojos por algunos segundos, rogué a los dioses que me dieran fuerzas, no le pediría fidelidad a los míos porque eso lo tenia de basta y sobra, nunca traicionaría a uno de los míos antes prefería verme muerta, que traicionar su confianza.

Uno de ellos abrió la puerta para que entremos, me empujaron contra una de las paredes con tal fuerza que perdí el equilibrio intente sostenerme pero en ves de eso me raspe las manos y me golpee la frente provocándome una pequeña herida que había comenzado a sangrar, me sentía mareada por el golpe aun así me lleve mis raspadas y sucias manos a la herida.

-quítate la armadura y las ropas…-escuche que dijo uno de ellos haciéndome volcar la mirada de golpe hacia ellos-¿!no escuchaste!? ¿! lo harás tu o prefieres que te la arranquemos nosotros!?-grito haciéndome tensar la mandíbula me levante como pude del suelo y lo encare fijamente

Simplemente soltó un maldición y al acercarse a mi le di un golpe con mi muñeca en la nariz quebrándosela, el rugió al ver la cantidad de sangre que salía de ella, me tomo del cuello tumbándome al suelo, no pude evitar gemir de dolor al darme la cabeza contra el suelo, con muy poco tacto me quitaron las armaduras, por mas que intentaba forcejear ellos no se inmutaron, me negaba a llorar, me negaba a sufrir por eso.

Al quitarme la fina blusa que llevaba pude ver sus rostros marcados con la excitación, no era exactamente una buena experiencia para alguien que como yo jamás había estado con un hombre, jamás alguien me había visto desnuda y aquello aunque me negara rotundamente me aterraba.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto el que me sostenía por los brazos al que se encontraba sobre mi

-solo quiero una probadita antes de que llegue Lord Sasuke…-dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo

-¿! Te has vuelto loco!? Si hacemos algo fuera de sus órdenes sabes que nos matara…-termino por decir el que me sostenía por las piernas

Podía sentir su respiración sobre mi cuello y comienzo de mis pechos, volqué el rostro con los ojos cerrados al sentirlo pasar su lengua sobre mi cuello.

_No llores…no llores..._

Me repetía constantemente prefería morir a tener que pasar por esto, a tener que aguantar a este brutal hombre sobre mi, probando mi piel y moviéndose sobre mi de manera rara, lo mire a los ojos con odio e ira al ver que bajaba sus dedos hasta mis bragas, me la arranco de una jaloneada, sentí mis caderas arder por la fricción de la tela.

-ahora si… podría hacerte mía con una sola estocada y a nadie le importarías un comino…-me decía cerca del rostro con su aliento levemente alcohol, sus manos bajaban y subían por mis muslos cada vez con mas afán

-y yo… voy a cazarte desgraciado…-dije con suavidad y como un susurro pero con tal determinación que lo vi sorprenderse y asustarse por algunos segundos

-eres una…

-¡basta! ¡terminemos de una ves!-dijo el que me sostenía de los brazos por fin soltándome de su firme agarre, seguido del que me sostenía de las piernas y por ultimo aquel hombre quien me dedico una sonrisa burlesca

-aun vas a ser mía maldita…acuérdate de mis palabras-dijo sobre mis labios

-y tu acuérdate de las mías…-dije prácticamente escupiéndose antes de que se parara me volcó el rostro de un golpe, sentía como si me hubiera reventado el ojo, simplemente cerré los ojos intentando tranquilizar mi cuerpo y alma

Una ves me vi sola me tape los pechos con los brazos arrinconándome contra la pared, hacia frio, mi piel comenzaba a erizarse y mis uñas se volvían moradas, sentí que me arrojaron un balde de agua fría en la espalda haciéndome dar un pequeño grito del susto, trague seco al sentir como el agua helada que me arrojaban me dolía al tocar contra mi piel, temblaba de pies a cabeza de frio, intente levantarme pero cada que lo hacia el agua que me arrojaban me volvía a sentar, apenas tenia fuerzas para mantenerme despierta no había dormido ni alimentado en aquellos dos días, mis labios comenzaban a temblarme , ya ni siquiera sabia hacia cuando tiempo estaba ahí, mis pies estaban adormecidos y la cabeza me daba vueltas.

A cada balde de agua que me arrojaban me sentía ida, en cualquier momento me desvanecería y realmente era algo que no quería, no quería que se aprovecharan de mi, no quería tener que pasar por estas cosas, prefería la muerte a tener que llevar toda la vida con el recuerdo de alguno de aquellos hombres utilizando mi cuerpo ¿Por qué no me mataban? Era lo más fácil para todos incluso para mí.

-suficiente…-escuche una voz a mis espaldas mientras intentaba pararme con ayuda de la pared

Tropecé pero aun así conseguí erguirme, me sentía humillada, mis ojos pesaban pero estaba tan cansada que siquiera ganas de llorar tenia, me mordí el labio inferior tragándome mi odio, me sentía tan poca cosa, en aquellos momentos me sentí inútil, débil, todos los años de entrenar arduamente no habían valido de nada, había protegido bien a mi pueblo ahora solo era un alma mas por ser olvidada, me di media vuelta para fijarme en el rostro de cada uno de ellos, pero en ves de eso me tope con _el_.

Abrí la boca levemente, ¿Qué le diría? No tenia nada para hablar con aquel hombre que me miraba con aquel par de ojos ónix con tal insistencia que simplemente me dedique a observarlo, trague seco al fijarme en su fisionomía, tan hermoso ¿ y de que le servía? agache la mirada pero con brutalidad me volvió a levantar el rostro sosteniéndolo firmemente con su mano derecha sin llegar a hacerme daño, pero yo no tenia ningún daño físico algunos tal ves… ¿Sicológicos? Demasiados.

Acerco su rostro con tal lentitud que parecía una eternidad, su respiración se mezclo con la mía, comencé a agitarme y mis piernas me temblaban no sabría decir de que, aquel hombre que estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia aquel hombre que parecía ser tan perfecto, ¿era posible odiarlo tanto? ¿Era posible hacerme sentir tan humillada como lo acababa de hacer el? Si lo odiaba infinitamente y mi ira en aquellos instantes era inmensa pero no tenia como ni ganas de expresarla.

-aun vamos a divertirnos muchas veces como estas…Sakura…-dijo mi nombre de tal forma que me erizo la piel

-¿Por qué?-pregunte suavemente sin entender aun el porque me hacia pasar por aquellos horribles momentos

La respuesta no vino nunca, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y todo comenzó a darme vueltas, no sabría decir si caí sobre el duro y mojado suelo o si aquel desalmado hombre me había sostenido entre sus brazos de cualquier forma…seguía bajo su merced.

* * *

Bueno este fue el primer capitulo de este FF, espero que les gusten! gracias por los reviews y por el cariño!

no olviden los comentarios me gusta saber que piensan y sus opiniones!

**Aritagato**

Berryx10

dulceangelito

akari hiroyuki

Nightmare

SandiMalfoy

Celeste

BrujaAradia


	3. Capitulo 2

**Warriors In Love**

**.**

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

Mire aquella imponente puerta de madera en medio de aquel húmedo y asqueroso pasillo, nunca le había puesto atención a ninguno de aquellos hechos, olía a humedad, el ambiente era cargado, cosa que apenas se podía respirar, la puerta que separaba el pasillo del cuarto de investigación o mejor dicho de tortura, era de una gruesa madera con varios clavos incrustado en ella.

Mire el suelo y pude ver que por la abertura de la puerta comenzaba a salir el agua, hacia un buen rato que me había parado ahí en frente, por un motivo que no sabría ni quería averiguar, no conseguía ingresar y terminar el trabajo ya que todas las torturas por mas leves que fueran eran supervisadas bajo mi tétrica mirada, pero en aquel instante se estaba efectuando sin siquiera estar presente, mi mano parecía pesarme toneladas.

¿Por qué?

No tenia idea y me daba terror pensar que me estaba volviendo blando solo por el hecho de que ella fuera una mujer, no que la viera de esa forma ya que para mis planos ella simplemente era esencial y aprovecharía al máximo esta oportunidad que se me había presentado, después de todo quienes se encargan de sufrir las consecuencias de los malos actos de los padres son los hijos ¿verdad? Un muy claro ejemplo estaba el.

Con tan solo 15 años tuvo que hacerse cargo de un reino entero solo por el hecho de que mi desahuciado padre se había vuelto ciego e invalido, ahora era su vez y pronto el rey Haruno se enteraría que de estaba hecho Sasuke Uchiha.

Con la decisión tomada levante la mano que ahora ya no me pesaba tanto, abrí la puerta y me quede ahí observando sin expresar ni una palabra, ni siquiera mi expresión se había modificado ya que al escuchar la puerta mis tres hombres se detuvieron por unos segundos pero luego continuaron con su trabajo.

Contra la pared estaba ella dando la espalda y totalmente desnuda, su piel estaba en un tono azulado seguramente por el frio, el invierno ya nos estaba tocando las puertas prácticamente y el agua que le arrojaban a su delicada y perfecta silueta estaba más que helada, temblaba de pies a cabeza de frio, aun así intentaba levantarse sosteniéndose de la pared con sus pálidas manos, le arrojaban el agua con tal fuerza y ella aparentemente ya perturbada no hacia mas que caer torpemente al suelo repleto de agua.

Pude ver la cara de mis hombres, uno de ellos siempre disfrutaba este tipo de escenas, la humillación y orgullo del enemigo por los suelos, algo en el me hizo mirarlo detenidamente, trague seco al darme cuenta que mi boca esta sumamente seca.

-suficiente…-dije mirando ahora a la chica que a duras penas intentaba levantarse nuevamente

Pensaba irme, pensaba darme media vuelta y dejar que ellos terminaran de encargarse pero algo me hizo avanzar, ella tenia el rostro volcado hacia la pared y lo único que deseaba era ver aquellos ojos con determinación, frunciendo el ceño molesta, entonces le restregaría en la cara que ella solo se trataba de una cría mal nacida y que yo era su verdugo.

Inconscientemente se abrazó a si misma tapando su desnudes con aquellos finos brazos o al menos intentándolo, se dio la vuelta lentamente y su sorpresa al verme no me paso desapercibida y ahí se quedo estática observándome como si fuera la primera ves que lo hacia y la verdad es que así era, era la primera ves que yo realmente la veía, su largo cabello rosa le caía como cascada aun goteando por lo húmedo que estaban, me acerque lentamente viendo como su delgado y pálido cuerpo se tensaba con mi presencia, comenzó a temblar ese fato no me paso desapercibido , ocurrió al acercarme a ella.

La mire fijamente pero en ves de aquella mirada fulminante encontré una cansada, antes de que ella decidiera cortar nuestras mirada la sostuve de su pequeño rostro obligándola a mirarme obligándola a que se diera cuenta de quien podía y quien no ahí mismo donde ellos estaban parados, hubiera querido destrozar aquel rostro con mi mano derecha pero solamente la obligue a mantenerme la mirada.

Y ahí estaba, por más cansada que estuviera aquel brillo apareció en su vista, en aquel par de ojos jade tan grandes y emocionantes, aquel brillo que significaba que estaba iracunda, aquel brillo que demostraba lo cuanto me estaba odiando en aquellos momentos, una diminuta sonrisa apareció en mis labios asemejándose mas a una mueca. Me acerque a ella separándome a escasos centímetros sintiendo su aliento rozarme los labios.

-aun vamos a divertirnos muchas veces como estas…Sakura…-dije prácticamente en un susurro pero que sabia que ella me había escuchado ya que pude sentir bajo mi mano como temblaba y su piel se erizaba

-¿Por qué?-pregunto suavemente con la mirada perdida lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente y sentí como su cuerpo se tambaleaba, simplemente me aparte para que ella no cayera sobre mi, su cuerpo dio contra el suelo repleto de agua, seria poco decir que fue como verlo en cámara lenta, tense la mandíbula sin entender porque aquello me disgustaba, la mire por algunos segundos recién me percataba de aquel medallón que ella llevaba en el cuello, ahora sus brazos ya no le cubrían tanto su desnudes, acerque mi mano al tomarlo sin querer roce mis dedos en su nívea piel y no pude evitar gruñir molesto al sentir como mis dedos ardían con el simple roce, de una jalada lo arranque de su cuello y por fin me di media vuelta mirando a mis hombres con una mirada gélida.

-pónganle algo que le cubra y llévenla a su celda… si se atreven a hacer algo por su cuenta-dije con la voz aun mas ronca sintiendo como sus cuerpos se tensaban, conocía a mis hombres y también la época en la que nos encontrábamos las violaciones contra los enemigos ya fueran hombres o mujeres eran constantes y unos cuantos idiotas no me quitarían mi venganza abusando de ella estando inconsciente

No fue necesario si quiera agregarle la amenaza ellos sabían lo que era capaz de hacer si me desobedecían.

Salí de aquellos inmundos pasillos dirigiéndome al palacio, quería encerrarme en mi gabinete y era exactamente lo que haría, aun tenia aquel medallón en la mano, lo apretaba con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos estaban blancos, cerré la puerta detrás de mi y me senté en la silla, mi mesa aun tenia muchos pergaminos los cuales habían intentado concentrarme en todo el día sin poder siquiera recordar una sola frase de alguno de ellos.

Con fuerza golpee el medallón contra el enorme escritorio de roble dejándolo ahí y suspirando profundamente, cerrando los ojos intentando calmar mi demonio interno, mire mi mano por algunos segundos aun sintiéndola arder era como un hormigueo, fruncí el ceño molesto ahora posando la vista sobre aquel objeto de oro, me senté en el enorme sillón sin quitarle la vista, era de forma ovalada, las flores de cerezo estaba tallado por toda la superficie, aquello era mas que obvio…_ Sakura…_

Su nombre golpeo mi mente, nunca llegaba a la confianza de los nombres con mis enemigos, pero quería que ella supiera que lo sabia, que sabia quien era y el porque le estaba haciendo pasar aquellos momentos aunque aquella suave pregunta que había articulado antes de caer desmayada me había perdido un poco.

Abrí el medallón mostrando en su interior dos fotos, fruncí el ceño molesto y tense la mandíbula creyendo que destrozaría mis dientes en el acto, me levante de golpe dispuesto a arrojarlo contra la enorme chimenea encendida, levante la mano pero el acto nunca hizo presencia.

-¿Sasuke… que haces?-pregunto desde el marco de la puerta como si me hubiera estado observando hacia un buen rato

Bufe algo molesto volviendo a mi pose de arrogancia y frialdad, mire por algunos segundos a aquel hombre de cabello gris que escondía su rostro bajo una mascara, me miraba con una ceja en alto como si yo estuviera loco o tal ves demente, Hatake Kakashi, un hombre de total confianza tanto de mi padre como mio.

-velo tu mismo…-dije en como un rugido mientras le lanzaba el medallón a Kakashi el cual consiguió sostener torpemente

Me dirigí al ventanal que estaba detrás de mi escritorio mirando hacia afuera con los brazos cruzados, Kakashi se había quedado mudo, quería volcar y saber que pensaba pero antes mismo de que lo hiciera el comenzó a hablar.

-bueno…Naruto me comento que tu nueva distracción iba a ser prometida a Neji Hyuuga es normal que tenga una foto de el… mejor aun esto lo comprueba -dijo tranquilamente poniéndolo sobre el escritorio nuevamente-¿Por qué querías destruirlo?-pregunto al darse cuenta que me había visto casi arrojándolo al fuego

Lo mire por algunos segundos en total silencio, ¿Por qué quería destruirlo? Realmente no lo sabía pero obviamente aquello no era una respuesta cuerda, peor viniendo de mí que jamás en la vida había hecho algo sin pensar o simplemente por impulso, así que me arriesgue.

-la cara de Neji Hyuuga no me es agradable…-respondí con simplicidad volviendo a sentarme

-si es cierto… pero ella se ve angelical, es realmente una mujer muy hermosa…-termino por decir mientras miraba el medallón-¿y de que forma piensas aprovechar el hecho de que Neji Hyuuga ame a la mujer que tienes de prisionera?-pregunto levantando las cejas hacia el medallón

-aun no lo se…-dije soltando un bufido de exasperación tenia que plantear un buen plan y hasta ahora solo había logrado hacer que la chica se desmayara-necesito saber como entrar al castillo de los Haruno y estoy casi seguro que aunque rebane sus partes una a una no abrirá la boca, tengo que vengarme del padre y del novio y no tengo idea de que hacer con esta enorme oportunidad-termine por decir respirando algo agitado molesto conmigo mismo por no idear un buen plan un plan a la altura de un Uchiha

-me permites... ¿darte un consejo?-pregunto mirándome fijamente

Estaba a punto de decirle que no me interesaban sus consejos pervertidos pero la seriedad en su rostro me hizo callar, simplemente asentí dándole todo derecho de hablar.

-sé que sabes mejor que nadie como arrancar una información, cuando quieres algo no hay nadie que pueda esconderte algo…estoy al tanto de eso…-comenzó tranquilamente, dio unos pasos acercándose al escritorio para apoyar sus manos en este-siempre y cuando sean hombres Sasuke… ella es una mujer… las mujeres por naturaleza son mas leales que los hombres y estoy seguro que terminaras matándola y sin conseguir una sola palabra de su boca-dijo mirándome esperando a que entendiera lo que intentaba decir

Lo mire con el ceño fruncido, si el tenia razón, pero no había dicho nada que yo no supiera, lo único que había hecho era recalcarlo.

-dicen que eres inteligente Sasuke… en estos momentos debe estar muy bien escondida esa inteligencia tuya…-dijo algo exasperado, estaba a punto de mandarlo al carajo pero el comenzó a hablar nuevamente-las mujeres se dejan llevar por el corazón, no por la cabeza ni por un instinto de supervivencia, solo siguen lo que el corazón les manda… escúchame bien Uchiha… ¿quieres entrar al castillo de los Haruno? ¿Quieres vengarte de Satoru Haruno? ¿Quieres ver a Neji Hyuuga desesperado?-pregunto mirándome fijamente, asentí levemente al ver que aquello iba en serio-…entonces gánate su confianza…

Abrí mis ojos de golpe sin ocultar ni una pizca de mi sorpresa, trague seco con tan solo pensar en la idea ¿ganarme su confianza? ¿Cómo mierda iba a hacer eso si acababa de aplastar su orgullo? ¿Cómo mierda iba a hacerlo si nunca en mi vida me había preocupado con crear lazos con nadie y los que había creado habían sido por un mero acaso?

-no puedo hacerlo…-respondí rotundamente, la sola idea de acercarme a ella e intentar algo me asqueaba de sobremanera

-pues entonces mátala, estas perdiendo tu tiempo y estas lastimando a una inocente criatura…-termino por decir haciendo una obvia señal con los hombros de que si tomaba o desechaba su opinión le valía un comino

Mire a Kakashi con seriedad, no quería tener nada que ver con aquella niña, porque era exactamente lo que ella era, podría tener el cuerpo de una mujer, podría pelear como un hombre, incluso pudo haber matado a unas docenas de hombres o incluso ser mas valiente que muchos de mis hombres, pero aquel par de ojos jade no escondían su inocencia ni su estúpida bondad.

…

…

…

Apenas y conseguí abrir los ojos, veía todo borroso y sentía que mi cabeza iba a reventar, mi boca estaba pastosa, no conseguía moverme ya que mi cuerpo entero me dolía como si cien hombres me hubieran caído encima, mire vagamente a mi alrededor y pude ver que estaba nuevamente en aquella inmunda celda, intente moverme nuevamente pero en vez de eso solo salió un gemido de dolor de mis labios.

Entonces recordé, cerré los ojos intentando calmarme o al menos intentando encontrar las palabras para consolarme a mi misma, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos aquel par de ojos ónix parecían clavarse en mi mente.

Deje de pensar en ese hecho al sentir que a cada segundo que pasaba sentía un frio horripilante, aun estaba desnuda sobre aquel húmedo suelo y lo único que me cubría era una manta no tan gruesa, estaba algo húmeda como si me hubieran secado con ella y seguramente por tal motivo no conseguía calentarme.

Los ojos se me fueron cerrando lentamente no conseguía pensar en nada, me sentía exhausta y así fue caí en un profundo sueño.

…

…

…

-¡teme te lo estoy diciendo esta ardiendo en fiebre!-grito Naruto en mi gabinete tratando de llamar mi atención

-¿y que diablos quieres que haga? Que se muera de una maldita ves…-dije molesto aun por la charla que había tenido la noche anterior con Kakashi

-fui esta mañana y parecía estar durmiendo tranquilamente, decidí volver después del almuerzo al verla tal y como la había dejado en la mañana entre a ver y su condición no es nada buena… ¿vas a dejar que muera? ¿Y tu venganza que?-pregunto realmente sorprendido

-ella no va abrir la boca Naruto mejor es deshacerse de la carga de una buena ves una celda a mas desocupada-termine por decir tranquilamente sin apartar la vista de los pergaminos

-¡no tomes decisiones precipitadas `ttebayo! ¡Llama a Tsunade para que venga a verla!-termino por decir en un grito que prácticamente me había dejado sordo

-Tsunade no me obedece, en realidad no obedece a ningún reino, no querrá venir…-dije dando el asunto por terminado esperando que con aquella escusa dejara de molestarme y fuera a buscar que hacer de su vida

-¡pero claro! ¡La ultima ves que te hirieron ella vino a curarte y si la botaste de patitas a la calle es poco decir Teme!-grito nuevamente comenzando a exasperarme-¡no te cuesta nada Teme! ¡Si quieres yo puedo escribirle!

-¡bien!-dije junto con un gruñido parándome de donde estaba sentado-haz lo que se te plazca pero deja de joderme la vida…-termine por decir mientras salía del gabinete fulminando a quien se me cruzara en medio de mi camino

…

…

…

-nee ¿Qué le sucede al teme?-pregunto el rubio caminando de un lado a otro mirado repetidas veces sobre la mesa para ver la carta que Kakashi escribía con lentitud deteniéndose varias veces para pensar en las palabras que escribía sobre aquel papel

-¿Por qué estas tan desesperado Naruto? Tienes un corazón muy grande y por mas que intentes seguirnos los pasos jamás serás una persona fría… no te encariñes por un prisionero sabes que mas días menos días Sasuke se deshará de ella…-termino por decir para volver su vista hacia la carta que aun no terminaba de escribir

-solo he hablado con ella por unos segundos Kakashi, pero incluso un ciego se da cuenta que esa niña no es capaz de hacerle mal a nadie…es como un ángel caído del cielo ¿ya la has visto?-pregunto pasando las manos por los rubios mechones con un aire de preocupación

-si, si Naruto es una princesa salida de cuentos y si ya he visto una pequeña pero atractiva foto, aunque no hubiera habido necesidad ya que los comentarios de algunos de los hombres me convencieron de su belleza… andan demasiado animados a que Sasuke la deje a su propia suerte…-dijo entre dientes pensando en aquellas mentes ignorantes, la mayorías de los hombres se comportaban como animales y no como caballeros

-insinúas que quieren…-dijo con los ojos fijamente posados en Kakashi y tragando seco

-¿insinuar? ¿Naruto en que mundo vives? Sabes muy bien a las cosas que son expuestas las mujeres prisioneras de otros reinos… no pongas esa cara y toma-dijo extendiéndole la carta-si realmente te preocupas por esa niña… apúrate en hacerle llegar esto a Tsunade por lo que ya me han dicho la situación es critica-termino por decir para darse media vuelta y salir a paso lento

El rubio miro la carta entre sus manos, no entendía por qué pero sentía la necesidad de cuidar de aquella chica, su mirada fija en los hombres que prácticamente la arrastraban para afuera de su celda la noche anterior había despertado cierta curiosidad y estaba dispuesto a convencer a Sasuke de dejarla fuera de aquella venganza en la cual ella nada tenia que ver.

…

…

…

Me había encerrado en aquel gabinete toda la tarde después de saber que el baka de Naruto ya había salido del palacio en busca de Tsunade, estaba seguro que si escuchaba una sola palabra mas de aquel idiota era capaz de reventar y mandar todo por un cuerno, por mas que mi mente daba miles y miles vueltas intentando pensar en una forma para sacarle la información a aquella niña nada me parecía mas correcto que la idea de Kakashi.

Como era posible que una idea tan sin sentido y fuera de lugar especialmente para mí y mí carácter pudiera parecer una idea tan brillante, no le quitaba fuerzas, la idea era simplemente excepcional, incluso yo sabia de lo que era capaz una mujer enamorada, pero la simple idea de tener que acercarme a ella, de tener que tocarla, tocar a esa mujer que en sus venas corría aquella sangre maldita, la misma sangre que esperaba tener entre mis manos algún día en un futuro no tan lejano.

Sabia que no me costaría nada hacer que esa mal nacida cayera a mis pies, después de todo nunca ninguna mujer se había negado a mi voluntad, pero la simple idea de aparentar otra cosa que no fuera desprecio por ella, su familia, su reino e incluso su gente me cabreaba de tal manera que tenia ganas de quebrar todo que se encontrara a mi alcance.

-¿todo bien?-escuche aquella voz desde la entrada del gabinete

Tenia el rostro metido entre mis dos manos y levante la vista lentamente, viendo a Kakashi apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándome con una ceja en alto, odiaba que el maldito siempre se metía en mis peores momentos, era mayor por varios años aunque la mayoría de las veces no lo aparentara aun así me había enseñado la mayor parte de las cosas que había aprendido.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunte enderezándome lentamente en mi sillón

-siempre tan amable-dijo con sarcasmo-Naruto llego junto con Tsunade…

-¿y a mi que?-pregunte nuevamente mirándolo fijamente y con poco interés

-pues… Tsunade se niega rotundamente a atender a la chica en aquel putrefacto calabozo-dijo para cruzar los brazos, odiaba el hecho de que cada ves que Kakashi quería algo esperaba a que adivinara sus intereses

-pues que se de media vuelta y se vaya a cabaña de mierda que tiene por casa-dije molesto rolando los ojos, pude ver la diversión plasmada en la cara de Kakashi

-Naruto se niega a dejarla ir a si que pide permiso para llevar a la chica a una de las habitaciones deshabitadas de las empleadas-termino por decir con una enorme sonrisa al ver que la simple idea me disgustaba y mucho

-claro porque no, ahora en la cama de la empleada, mañana tal ves en mi cama, ¿Qué te parece si la hago reina?-pregunte con visible sarcasmo levantándome de golpe de mi asiento pensaba patear tanto aquella enorme cabeza del rubio que incluso olvidaría su nombre

-no es necesario que la hagas reina pero si el hecho de que llegue a tu cama-dijo con un intento de mal disimulo de sonrisa, pase por su lado y el solo se dedico a seguirme por el pasillo

Intente ignorar los comentarios idiotas de Kakashi hasta llegar a la entrada del calabozo, pude ver a una Tsunade muy mal humorada, la rubia parecía a punto de explotar y un rubio imbécil detrás de ella, quien ya traía en los brazos a la chica que con solo ver su figura note el mal estado en el que se encontraba sin comentar el hecho de que seguía desnuda cubriéndole una fina manta y con aquel frio estaba seguro que si no se moría ahí mismo era porque definitivamente las manos de Tsunade eran milagrosas.

-¿se puede saber quien te ordeno sacar a _esa_ de los calabozos?-pregunte el rostro deformado de furia, de un momento a otro no sabia el verdadero motivo de mis demonios

Naruto me había desobedecido, mis hombres no habían cumplido al pie de la letra mis ordenes, era obvio que después de tanta agua helada, el invierno y el húmedo calabozo era exigir una enfermedad, o el hecho de que aquel diminuto rostro me hacia sentir tan impotente como rabioso, ¿Por qué cada ves que veía aquel delicado rostro mis ganas eran de destruirla con una sola mano? Porque aquello era un hecho, su delicado rostro y mi brutal mano, ella saldría perdiendo.

-teme, Tsunade no quiere cuidar de ella en la celda y dice que el ambiente no va ayudar en nada a su recuperación…-termino por decir apurado al ver que mi semblante no era nada bueno

-no me interesa _esa mocosa_ va volver a la celda, que se muera y se pudra ahí…-estaba a punto de darme media vuelta pero un gemido de dolor por parte de la chica me detuvo por algunos segundos, la mire con odio, ferviente odio aun así no desprendí mi vista de ella

-bueno…no tengo nada que hacer aquí entonces-dijo Tsunade mirándome fijamente sentía su intensa mirada aun así seguí mirando a ella cosa rosa que no dejaba de gemir de dolor, su frente estaba perlada del sudor y a cada segundo parecía verse peor

-tiene tres días, en tres días recuperada o no volverá a los calabozos…si tanta pena te causa agarra tu espada y dale fin-dije mirando a Naruto fijamente, este asintió con demasiado afán y en su rostro tenia estampada una enorme sonrisa de idiota

La mire por ultima ves con los ojos entrecerrados, maldita…mil veces maldita, aquella pequeña obra de caridad tendría que darme frutos porque si no lo hacia yo mismo me encargaría de rebanarle el cuello manchando sus cabellos rosas de vino tinto.

* * *

Aqui tienen el segundo capitulo! espero que les agrade gracias a todos por sus reviews de verdad que fueron muy alagadores! :)

Nos veremos la proxima semana para el capitulo 3!

Los quiere Kagome-mel!

XOXO


	4. Capitulo 3

**Warriors In Love**

**.**

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

Desperté con el humor de un perro, me había revolcado la noche entera en la cama, no había podido pegar los ojos ni por un segundo, la ira me consumía a cada segundo, era como si hiciera algo que estaba totalmente en contra de mis creencias, el hecho de haber permitido que cuidasen de ella dentro de mi palacio, aunque fuera de la parte mas humilde del palacio me molestaba de sobre manera sentía como si le estuviera haciendo un favor al maldito Haruno.

Me senté en la cama con el ceño fruncido revolviendo un poco mi cabello con una de mis manos, que iluso era si pensaba que con aquel acto todos mis problemas se despejarían de mi mente y en aquel instante estaba mas que perturbado, me sentía perdido, era como si no supiera exactamente que camino escoger o que decisión tomar.

¡Maldita sea era Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Jamás me cansaría de decirlo! ¡Un Uchiha!

Realmente era una humillación no saber que hacer, actuar simplemente por impulsos, rayos tan calculista que había sido en mi vida entera para que una chiquilla venga a sacarme de quicio.

Me levante estirándome un poco y paseando por la habitación pensando que podría hacer, estaba seguro que haría lo que fuera por tener mi venganza, la idea de Kakashi era brillante pero antes de lanzarme de cabeza a ese enredo de los mil demonios buscaría una forma de poder vengarme y al mismo tiempo deshacerme de _ella_.

Me serví un poco de agua en una de mis copas, me detuve antes de llevarla a mis labios al ver aquel medallón sobre la mesa, las ganas que tenia en aquel instante era de tomar el medallón, tomar a la chica y sacarla de mi reino a patadas pues justamente era ella la que me traía problemas, justamente ella me perturbaba de tal manera que dejaba de ser yo mismo, Sasuke Uchiha ya no era el mismo por culpa de una niña que se había sacrificado por una banda de inservibles los cuales si quiera se habían molestado en atacar mi reino por recuperarla.

¡Para eso estaban! ¡Para protegerle el maldito trasero!

¡Pero no! Lo que ella quería era ser la heroína de la historia, pues los héroes siempre terminan mal y ella no seria la excepción, había caído en mis garras y por mas que lo intentara no se libraría de ellas fácilmente.

-¿te diste por hablar solo teme?-escuche a mis espaldas a lo cual simplemente bufe molesto

-piérdete…-dije simplemente para dejar la copa sobre la mesa y darme la vuelta, este aun traía la ropa de la noche anterior, señal de que se había quedado con la chica toda la noche, aquello me hizo fruncir el ceño molesto muy molesto-¿Por qué te importa?-pregunte de manera ruda asombrándolo por algunos segundos

-¿hablas de Sakura-chan?-pregunto inocentemente si rugí de rabia fue poco y se debía al diminutivo que había usado con aquella extraña enemiga-¿te cuesta ver que es solo una niña?-pregunto con una ceja en alto

-si…-respondí con una sonrisa cínica y con un leve sarcasmo en el aire-esa niña mato a docenas de nuestros hombres durante la batalla, esa niña salvo a cincuenta de sus hombres con solo un movimiento...-dije mirándolo fijamente-esa niña… tiene el cuerpo de una excelente mujer…-termine por decir asombrándome levemente al darme cuenta que aquello no era en absoluto una mentira-¿esperas que vea inocencia en _eso_?-pregunte cruzando los brazos con arrogancia

-ni tu te la crees…-termino por decir para darse media vuelta-ella se esta recuperando…aun no ha despertado pero seria bueno que fueras a verla, tal ves así te das cuenta si te va servir en tus planes o no-dijo para salir de la habitación algo frustrado

Me quede mirando la puerta de la habitación asombrado por las palabras de Naruto ¿ir a verla? ¿Ir a ver justamente a la persona que me tenia de aquella forma? Si claro tal vez para agarrarla de su fino y blanco cuello y quebrárselo en diez partes.

Pero eso de hablar con ella no estaba del todo mal, tal vez viéndola de cerca sabría que decisión era la correcta en aquellos instantes.

…

…

…

Estaba mareada y mientras mis ojos se abrían veía todo nublado, aun así la claridad era obvia ¿había sido un sueño? ¿Aquellos momentos de angustia…habían sido producto de mi imaginación? Cerré los ojos nuevamente al notar que no importaba cuanto intentara fijar mi vista esta no mejoraría.

En mi mente golpearon aquel par de ojos ónix, tan fríos, tan rígidos, ¿habría soñado con _el_ también? Aquel hombre que incluso ahora me causaba escalofríos ¿había sido un simple sueño o tal vez debería decir pesadilla? No… jamás soñaría con algo así y solo estaba actuando como una niña asustadiza que le gustaría salir corriendo abandonando los problemas, no era así y nunca lo seria.

Intente nuevamente abrirlos esta ves teniendo una mejor visión de un techo gris, aun así al parecer la ventana abierta a mi lado dejaba entrar una hermosa claridad que no veía a días, mire a mi alrededor, estaba sobre una cama pequeña y la habitación era de la misma forma muy simple pero aun así, era el paraíso comparado con aquella celda inmunda.

-veo que has despertado…-escuche la voz de una mujer, un rubia se acercó a mi posando su mano sobre mi frente seguramente para tomar mi temperatura-se esta regularizando… aun no estas completamente recuperada y por tal motivo debes cuidarte…-termino por decir mirándome fijamente

Me costaba mucho pasar mi saliva por mi garganta y al mismo tiempo hablar, era como si no tuvieras fuerzas y realmente así lo era, pues antes de caer seguramente enferma no me había alimentado para nada en dos días así que _debilidad_ era lo que me caracterizaba en aquellos instantes…

…odiaba con todo mí ser esa palabra… _débil…_

Mi padre solía decirme aquello cuando alguna técnica no me resultaba bien, me esforzaba con todo mi ser para estar a la altura del hijo hombre que tanto había deseado y de cierta forma lo había logrado, mi querido padre era una persona muy codiciosa, bueno… pero ambicioso, el siempre tenia lo mejor, mi belleza era comentada por muchos reinos y aquello lo llenaba de orgullo, al igual que mi habilidad en las batallas, pero ahí estaba yo, recostada sobre una pequeña pero cómoda cama sin poder defenderme en lo mas mínimo.

-en un par de días te sentirás como nueva-dijo nuevamente la rubia llamando mi atención-me llamo Tsunade, me han dicho que tu nombre es Sakura… pues va contigo-termino por decir para volver a sentarse en la silla de madera

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte suavemente y con muecas ya que el hacerlo me dolía

-te has enfermado, aquella celda no te beneficio para nada…llamare a una de las sirvientas que venga a ayudarte a que te alimentes estas muy débil y eso no es bueno-termino por decir mientras salía de la habitación no pude evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado al escuchar como se refería a mi

En realidad cuando le había preguntado _que paso_, no era exactamente a mi enfermedad a lo que me refería, no era eso justamente lo que me interesaba, quería saber que había sido de mi después de aquellos momentos en que me desmaye y también que había sido de _él._

No tenia la coraje de preguntar que decisión habría tomado aquel gélido hombre sobre mi suerte, esa era la realidad seria un golpe de suerte si conseguía salir con vida de aquel lugar, no era ninguna estúpida y si el aun me tenia con vida era porque quería sacar algún provecho de mi posición, estaba consciente de que el ya sabia con quien estaba tratando tal vez lo que quería era alguna información, preferiría morir a traicionar a los míos.

Pensar en mi gente desesperada, mujeres y niños muriendo porque no supe morir con dignidad aquello me asqueaba de una manera que nadie podría imaginarse, fruncí el ceño molesta al escuchar la puerta abrirse aquello me había sacado de mis pensamientos, me acomode un poco para poder ver a la persona que había entrado.

No pude evitar fruncir aun mas el ceño al ver aquel rubio retardado de ojos azules mirarme detenidamente desde la puerta de la habitación, me miraba algo asombrado.

-¿se te ofrece algo?-pregunte molesta al darme cuenta que si lo permitía se quedaría a observarme durante toda la tarde si fuera necesario

-lo lamento-dijo rápidamente negando con la cabeza como sacudiendo un par de ideas-soy Naruto Uzumaki, quería saber como te encontrabas-termino por decir para sentarse en la silla que hacia minutos Tsunade había estado sentada

-Haruno Sakura-dije en medio de un bufido presentándome-la verdad es que me siento muy bien, Tsunade hizo un excelente trabajo-termine por decir no con muchas ganas de hablar solamente respondía por educación, aunque después de lo que me habían hecho pasar esos bastardos no se merecían ni que perdiera mi tiempo a mirarlos

-lamento lo que tuviste que pasar…-dijo con la cabeza agachada verdaderamente apenado y como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos-estoy seguro que Sasuke pasara mas tarde a terminar con esto de una vez-termino por decir sin poder mirarme al rostro

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda _terminar con esto de una vez_, ¿a que se refería? ¿Me matarían? Volqué la vista hacia los ventanales dedicándome a mirar las nubes, no quería tener que pensar mas en mis problemas me hacia sentir mal y aunque no lo quisiera el nudo en mi garganta me hacia odiarme a mi misma por mi _debilidad._

Me quede por algunos minutos mirando aquella claridad que hacia días no veía, olvidándome por completo de la presencia de aquel rubio, al volcarme nuevamente hacia el pude notar su intensa mirada como si quisiera transmitirme algo, no tenia idea del porque le sonreí levemente o tal ves si, sentía como si nunca fuera a sufrir por las manos de aquel rubio, su corazón parecía tan bondadoso, el simplemente se sonrojo algo que me pareció muy gracioso.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama mi verdugo?-pregunte con algo de burla en la voz haciéndolo sonreír

-Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke…-de un momento su mirada se ensombreció mirándome fijamente-él no es malo… es su forma de ser…

Mi mirada también se ensombreció, ya que por mas carácter putrefacto que tuvieran algunos de mis hombres, lo que el hacia no era nada glorioso y no había nada, pero absolutamente nada que pudiera ser una excusa en su forma de actuar para mi siempre seria un hombre vil y desalmado.

-¡Naruto!-grito Tsunade al entrar a la habitación-¡te dije que no quería saber de verte rondando por aquí! Demasiado me has estorbado anoche…-termino por decir cruzando los brazos y golpeando el pie en el suelo esperando a que él se marchara

-nee… a cada año que pasa estas más insoportable vieja…-dijo para levantarse de su silla pero al ver la mirada furiosa de Tsunade esta volvió a sentarse mirándola con sus enormes y asustadizos ajos azules-¡era una broma!-grito antes de que ella lo golpeara pero demasiado tarde ya que este le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza haciéndolo quejarse de dolor

No pude evitar reír levemente, Naruto me causaba gracia y la cara de furia de Tsunade realmente daba un poco de miedo, obviamente yo nunca llamaría a Tsunade de vieja pero al parecer Naruto no tenia las mismas convicciones.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dejando ver a dos hombre al otro lado, mi vista se posaron en ellos directamente, no pude evitar suspirar no era estúpida y ellos estaban ahí por mi así que me senté en el borde de la cama sin siquiera importarme que estuviera con una fina y blanca bata de dormir, después de todo ya me habían visto desnuda aquello no era nada.

-Shikamaru Nara…Kiba Inozuka…-saludo Naruto para levantarse de lasilla mirándolos fijamente y prácticamente tapando mi visión a la parte exterior de la habitación

-Naruto… estamos cumpliendo ordenes se nos pidió llevar a la chica al gran salón…-dijo el moreno de pelo despeinado

-¿al gran salón? ¿Por qué?-pregunto asombrado mirándolos fijamente esperando una respuesta de ellos

-no lo sabemos Naruto, solo déjanos terminar el trabajo para poder irnos…-hablo esta ves el de coleta

Antes de que Naruto pudiera hablar nuevamente me levante de la cama dirigiéndome a la entrada, no me importo la mirada de sorpresa de los tres chicos al ver mi silueta, simplemente me pare esperando a que dijeran algo pero ninguno si quiera se molesto en hacerlo, el de la coleta carraspeo algo incomodo y me tomo del brazo sacándome afuera de la habitación, algo que comenzaba a notar era que los hombres de este reino no tenían nada de tacto pensé al sentir los firmes dedos del joven sobre mi fino brazo.

-¿entiendes que esto es protocolo no mujer?-pregunto el del cabello alborotado y mirada rasgada mientras me daba la vuelta de una forma poco delicada y me amarraba las manos detrás de mi espalda

Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza y deje que me llevaran, la única prenda que traía era aquella delgada bata, estaba descalza y aquellos dos hombres me sostenían uno de cada brazo de una manera tan firme que me hacían parecer un gigante que en cualquier instante los haría volar sobre mi cabeza y escaparía, antes de girar en la esquina por el pasillo me jalaron haciendo soltar un gemido.

Al parecer estaba en el área de los sirvientes ya que no pude evitar molestarme al sentir sus miradas apenadas sobre mí, algunas muchachas aun jóvenes se sonrojaron por mi vestimenta y los mayores simplemente agachaban la cabeza como si me estuviera dirigiendo hacia las mismas puertas de la muerte. Si realmente me estaba portando demasiado dramática…

_Él _quería algo de mi, no podía estar equivocada no me mantendría con vida si no fuera así, me tranquilice por algunos momentos hasta llegar a una puerta de tamaño colosal resguardada por dos hombres vestidos de armadura, en el momento en que ellos nos vieron abrieron las puertas dándome vista de un enorme salón alumbrado por muchas antorchas.

Entonces pude _verlo, _a aquel a quien estaba odiando hasta mis entrañas, aquel que me había alejado de mi hogar y de los míos.

En el fondo del salón había un enorme trono, que lo hacia ver tan imponente, a su alrededor habían un par de hombres, seguramente gente de su confianza, me sentía tensa por aquel momento, los dos hombres comenzaron a caminar obligándome a hacerlo también, en todo el trayecto solamente me fijaba en el grueso tapete rojo que se encontraba en el centro de aquel lugar.

Cuando por fin nos detuvimos, ambos me arrodillaron sobre el tapete haciéndome ver tan indefensa que aquello me hacia morir por dentro e incluso llegaba a doler, levante la mirada lentamente y por fin pude verle el rostro, aquel perfecto rostro, sus serios y fríos ojos me miraban como si de aquella manera pudieran atravesarme el alma.

En un repentino momento unas tremendas ganas de volcarle el rostro de un golpe me atacaron de tal manera que incluso pensé que _él _había leído en mis ojos aquellas ganas de verlo humillado como lo había hecho conmigo , ya que pude ver la diversión en su mirada ónix y una perfecta y diabólica sonrisa surgió en sus finos labios, aun así no deje de encararlo, uno de sus brazos apoyaba en su rodilla, no era necesario que nadie me contara su forma de ser para adivinar lo arrogante que era.

Por unos instantes tuve una leve impresión, ¿había estado _el _mirando mi cuerpo? Fue una impresión o tal vez lo hizo por algunos rápidos segundos aquello me dejo algo confundida y el como si pudiera leer cada una de mis emociones me miro fijamente borrando aquella sonrisa de sus labios.

Por primera ves en la vida me sentí ligada a alguien, era como si mirarlo no tuviera un comienzo y un fin, podría pasar el resto de mi vida ahí, observando aquellos ojos tan oscuros, lo odiaba de eso estaba mas que segura y recién me daba cuenta de lo mucho que me perturbaba aquella extraña mirada, me levante lentamente del suelo sin dejar de observarlo en ningún instante.

-¿Qué quiere de mi?-pregunte sin dudarla una ves de pie en su delante

Lo vi levantar una ceja sin responder nada, me miro de pies a cabeza y se recostó en el respaldar del trono sin dejar de mirarme, lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados por algunos segundos, Kami sama que no daría por darle aunque fuera un mísero golpe en aquel rostro.

Lo vi levantarse lentamente dirigiéndose a mi, aquella mirada gélida aun recorría mi cuerpo pero lo hacia con desprecio me miraba de pies a cabeza y se detuvo a mis espaldas, trague seco al sentir su respiración en mi nuca, tan cálida que cerré los ojos por unos momentos para poner en orden mis ideas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que deseo algo de ti?-pregunto prácticamente escupiéndolo aquellas palabras me hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe, no por lo dicho y si en la forma en la que lo dijo, tenia tanto odio cargado que me mordí el labio inferior antes de volver a hablar nuevamente

-no me tendría con vida si así no fuera-dije intentando sonar lo mas segura de mi-¿Qué quiere de mi?-pregunte nuevamente la misma pregunta

De un momento a otro el me volcó en su dirección quedando cara a cara con el, el susto me hizo dar un leve grito ahogado, no pude evitar sonrojarme no por la proximidad y si por el hecho de haberme asustado por aquel acto tan inesperado, nuevamente al sentir sus manos sobre mis brazos mi piel se erizo y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna.

-aquí quien hace las preguntas… soy yo…-dije con una voz ronca sobre mis labios

Sus ojos se clavaban en los míos como dagas, ¿Qué rayos me pasaba? Cada ves que lo miraba fijamente me volvía estúpida, era como si me perdiera en ellos y entrara a una ilusión sin fin pero aun así era como si no pudiera evitarlo.

-no querrás volver a los calabozos ¿o si?-pregunto con un deje de burla aquello me hizo reaccionar y fruncir el ceño molesta

-si no le sirvo para nada máteme de una vez ¿o es que simplemente esta esquivando mi pregunta?-pregunte con una media sonrisa en los labios haciéndolo entrecerrar los ojos con rabia

-no me provoques niña…-siseo acercando la misma daga a mi cuello que días atrás yo le había robado de sus armaduras

-te ordeno que me devuelvas a mi gente…-dije mirándolo con odio, para mi asombro este lanzo una risa cargada de ironías lo que me hizo odiarlo aun mas-¿! Por qué no me dices lo que quieres de mi!? ¿! Qué ganas con tenerme aquí!?-grite molesta apartándome de sus agarres

-si algún día consigues salir de aquí… pregúntale a tu querido padre…-termino por decir para darse media vuelta

Aquella confesión me había dejado absorta, lo mire muda durante largos segundos, trague seco ante la posibilidad de aquello ser una especie de venganza, ¿podría ser? Nunca había escuchado de algún lazo que uniera el reino Uchiha con los Haruno, ni por amistades ni por lamentos y odio.

Lo mire fijamente al ver que el volvía mirarme con cierta burla por mi asombro el cual hasta ahora no conseguía salir, me acerque a él con pasos rápidos y lo sostuve de su camisa blanca ahora era yo la que lo acercaba a mi.

-¿!a que te refieres!?-grite con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, jamás permitiría que hablaran de alguien en quien yo confiaba con toda mi alma

Mi padre nunca le había hecho daño a nadie, estaba segura que si por algún motivo el guardaba rencor a un hombre mayor que ya había entrado en la vejez como mi padre se trataba de algo estúpido, no… aquello era imposible, se trataba de otra cosa y aunque me costara la vida descubriría el porqué.

Lo vi mirarme por unos instantes asombrado, pero lo que no me paso desapercibido fue como su mirada se ablando al ver mis ojos a punto de revelar a la niña que aun había en mi, mis ojos inundados en lagrimas aquellas lagrimas que estaban a punto de ser mis peores enemigas, mostrando aquella debilidad que nunca me había gustado mostrar ante nadie.

-¿Cuándo te desataste?-pregunto tomando mis manos y apartándolas de su camisa sin una pizca de delicadeza

-tus hombres son unos inútiles…-susurre aun con mis manos entre las suyas, en aquellos instantes no tenia ganas de pelear-al igual que tu…-dije para levantar la mirada sus ojos se ensancharon de sorpresa

La furia no se hizo esperar y de un golpe rápido me tomo del cuello levantándome a varios metros sobre el suelo, sentía que el aire me faltaba y por algunos segundos juraría haber visto sus ojos de un color rojo, aunque no pudiera respirar aun así sentía el tacto de su mano y de sus dedos cerrándose cada vez mas en mi blanco cuello, el cual estaba segura que quedarían marcas.

-¡Sasuke!-escuche una voz gritándole a su espalda

Entrecerró los ojos mirándome fijamente como una amenaza muda, no habría necesidad que hablara para que entendiera que si yo me atreviera a insultarlo una vez mas me mataría, soltó mi cuello con poca delicadeza, mis rodillas flaquearon, caí arrodillada y tosiendo frenéticamente.

-¡Sakura-chan!-escuche la voz de Naruto, no demoro mucho y esta estaba detrás de mi ayudándome a levantarme-¡teme! ¿! Qué rayos te pasa!?-grito Naruto levantándose a encararlo

-llévatela…-dijo simplemente dando la espalda

-déjalo Naruto el muy bastardo seguramente me tiene aquí porque debe estar enamorado de mi…-dije con una sonrisa agria en los labios

Sabia exactamente en que me estaba metiendo, necesitaba comprobar que tanto estaba dispuesto a soportar ¿Cuántas provocaciones aguantaría de mi parte?

-¡Sakura-chan no lo provoques!-me grito Naruto con una mirada cabreada parecía que en aquel instante quería golpearme con tal de que me callara

-¿yo? ¿Enamorado de ti?-escuche a las espaldas de Naruto y luego una leve risa amarga, este camino lentamente apartando a Naruto quien lo miro asustado por algunos segundos, se hinco en mi delante para poder estar a mi altura-no te imaginas el desagrado que me causa tu simple presencia-dijo mirándome fijamente-tu y tu raza me da asco…-dijo arrastrando sus palabras, pude ver en aquellos ojos que no mentía en lo absoluto y extrañamente la idea no me gusto en la mas mínimo, intente deshacerme de esas ideas pero aun así aquella espina ya estaba incrustada molestándome levemente

-entonces…-dije suavemente-para algo me necesitas ¿no es así…_Sasuke_?-pregunte con una media sonrisa algo forzada sin dejar de mirarlo, desde el suelo es verdad pero sin dejar de encararlo en ningún instante

Por su mirada entendí que ganas de matarme no le faltaban, si pudiera creo yo agarraría su katana ahí mismo y me clavaria en el pecho, pero el hecho de que no lo hiciera me daba una esperanza, por algún motivo me quería viva y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para volver a mi hogar, ver a mi padre y a mis amigos.

-¿es que acaso quieres que te mate?-pregunto entre dientes mirándome entre furioso e incrédulo al ver que por ningún motivo pensaba callarme y no solo el todos me miraban incrédulos

-si con eso sufriré menos…si…-respondí sinceramente, apoye mis manos en las rodillas y me levante lentamente

-Sakura-chan aun no te has recuperado y debes volver a recostarte-dijo Naruto acercándose lentamente tratando de darme su apoyo o al menos asi lo senti

Me cedió su brazo con el cual me sostuve, me sentía débil pero eso era lo que menos demostraría ante aquellos hombres que hasta donde entendia no tenian corazon ni un alma que salvar, nos dimos media vuelta para retirarnos cuando escuche su voz nuevamente haciéndome mirarlo de reojo.

-anoche te di tres días para recuperarte…al tercer día volverás al calabozo _Sakura…_-dijo prácticamente en un susurro que fue muy bien escuchado por todos los presentes

-oh…cuanta amabilidad _mi Lord_-respondí con visible sarcasmo para volcarme nuevamente dirigiéndome hacia la entrada del gran salón

Lo único que quería en aquellos instantes era alejarme lo máximo posible de aquel tipo que lo único que hacia era causarme escalofríos cada ves que lo veía o llegaba a tocarme, ganas no me faltaban de volver y darle una buena bofetada en su perfecto rostro por todo lo que ya me había hecho pasar, era la segunda vez que aquel maldito me humillaba.

Antes de salir por la puerta volví mí mirada una vez mas para verlo nuestras miradas se cruzaron y estaba segura que intercambiamos sentimientos de desprecio porque si no era eso lo que tanto nos ligaba entonces no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que era.

* * *

Les agradezco los reviews de verdad que esta ves fueron muy amables, me alegra mucho que les haiga gustado el anterior capitulo y espero que este también llene sus expectativas!

**Gracias!**

DanaP

Starface

Milu

Sakuracc69

Strikis

Darkyuyu

DULCECITO311

Kirarapau

DustinParis

¡Recuerden acepto comentarios de todo tipo! ¡Hasta la próxima! :)


	5. Capitulo 4

**Warriors In Love**

**.**

**Capitulo 4**

**.**

Me quede quieto por algunos instantes sin poder evitar seguir mirando la salida del gran salón como si quisiera que desapareciera llevándose consigo aquel par que ya me tenían sin cuidado, me senté nuevamente en mi trono fulminando aquella maldita entrada, ahora que lo pensaba mi brillante idea había sido simplemente un completo fracaso.

Aquella maldita niña parecía que tenia la respuesta en la punta de la lengua a cualquier comentario agrio que yo pudiera hacerle, para empezar traerla vestida de un simple camisón había sido una pésima idea, la simple idea de pensar en haberme fijado en aquel cuerpo me asqueaba, era tan malditamente transparente que incluso podía ver su figura curvilínea.

-excelente actuación…-escuche a un costado un muy sincero sarcasmo de parte de Kakashi

-hn…

-hermosa mujer…-comento nuevamente obligándome a girar mi cuello supongo yo pareciendo endemoniado ya que este levanto las manos con una sonrisa desanimada en los labios

-suficiente tengo con Naruto no vengas tu también con estupideces Kakashi-comente con la voz mas ronca que lo normal

-se suponía que hoy conseguirías al menos su atención de un lado agradable, pero lo que conseguiste fue que ella te despreciara aun mas…-dijo para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-pregunte enojado al darme cuenta que me había dejado llevar por puro impulso y es que aquella desgraciada mujer ocasionaba esos actos conmigo ¿tanto la odiaba?

-creí que harías algo bueno para el plan que teníamos pero como fuiste un completo inútil…me marcho… debes tener cuidado Sasuke un gran odio solo te llevara a sentir algo mas por una hermosa mujer como Sakura-dijo para darse la vuelta en su rostro no había una pizca de burla, la seriedad estaba estampada en el

-¿si? Tal vez te refieras a la idea de verla muerta junto con su padre o tal vez sea la idea de poder borrar esa autosuficiencia que tiene o ese coraje que tanto me saca de quicio-respondí entre dientes recién dándome cuenta que mis puños estaban cerrados y mis nudillos blancos, levante la mirada al escuchar la leve risa de Kakashi

-no mi querido Sasuke un gran odio solo te llevara a sentir un gran amor por aquella mujer… -dijo para volver nuevamente a voltearse dispuesto a irse

Solté una risa totalmente agria y sin una pizca de sentimientos, el día que aquello sucediera le rogaría a mi hermano que volviera y se hiciera cargo de _mi_ reino, porque de algo yo estaba seguro, aunque por ley el trono le perteneciera al primogénito que viniera a ser Itachi, por lealtad el reino era _mio _y jamás le dejaría semejante reino a una persona que si quiera se tomaba la molestia de mirar o al menos visitar.

Pase una de mis manos por mi rostro y mis cabellos en un acto algo desesperado, nada, absolutamente nada de lo que estaba haciendo era bien hecho, tenia una idea en mente y era brillante pero ¿Por qué me costaba tanto ponerla en practica? Conseguir la confianza de aquella chica no parecía ser nada difícil aun así era como si no pudiera entenderme a mi mismo, _¡maldita mujer!_ La culpa la tenia ella.

Me levante del trono dispuesto a alejarme lo máximo posible de aquel lugar y de los recuerdos de mis estúpidos impulsos.

…

…

…

No sabía ya cuanto tiempo hacia que había estado parada frente aquella ventana, mi único interés era observar aquella hermosa luna llena, el oscuro cielo y las estrellas parecían ser los únicos seres a entenderme en aquellos instantes, mire de reojo la cena que me habían dejado sobre el pequeño mesón de madera, cruce los brazos volviendo mi vista al frente.

No tenia hambre y la idea de alimentarme con su alimento de aquel bastardo no parecía entrarme a la cabeza, sabia que a veces solía ser muy testaruda hasta con las cosas mas simples pero no podía evitarlo, en toda mi corta vida nunca había sentido lo que aquel oscuro hombre me hacia sentir.

Era una mezcla de ira, odio, pena, incluso dolor, tal vez desprecio pero el calificar mis sentimientos en aquellos instantes supongo que era la menos indicada ya que no me entraba en la cabeza o si quiera lograba entender por qué sentía mi cuerpo temblar cada vez que veía aquellos ojos, o sentir el roce de su piel, mis piernas flaqueaban y mi pulso se aceleraba radicalmente, podría decir que era miedo, pero si así lo fuera mis ganas de abofetearlo no vendrían tan furiosamente como solía hacerlo.

Hacia un buen rato que Naruto me había dejado en la habitación, Tsunade y el al ver que no tenia ni las mas mínimas intenciones de cambiar mi humor o si quiera volcar a mirarles la cara se marcharon dejándome sola, lo cual para mi había sido un alivio.

Tsunade solo quería verme recuperada, pero cada ves que la miraba su expresión de pena me hacia sentir aun mas débil de lo que ya me sentía y Naruto, realmente le había cogido un gran aprecio parecía ser distinto a su capitán aun así era muy hiperactivo y no me dejaba poner mis ideas en orden.

Su imagen arrogante apareció nuevamente ante mis ojos, el simple hecho había causado que mi piel se erizara, sus filosos ojos que parecían clavarse como dagas, su arrogancia todo en el desprendía aires de grandeza algo que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que podía molestarme eso en una persona.

El sonido de las trompetas me sacó de mis pensamientos haciendo que me sostuviera del marco de la ventana.

Baje mi vista hacia las torres de las murallas, se encontraban algo alejadas por tratarse de un reino tan grande aun así, las trompetas se escuchaban por todo el lugar, no conocía su sonido de guerra, pero aquello podía significar muchas cosas, aunque no pude evitar sentir un deje de esperanza al pensar que solo tal ves mi gente había venido por mi.

-espero no ilusionarme…-susurre levemente para mi misma ya que me encontraba sola, cerré los ojos intentando retener las lagrimas

…

…

…

No pude evitar gruñir al escuchar aquel sonido, había estado metido en mi habitación a oscuras sentado en algún rincón de esta, me levante de golpe cuando las trompetas comenzaron a sonar, al encontrarme solo de pantalón me coloque simplemente una gran bata imponente con bordados con hilos de oro demostrando quien tenia el mando allí.

Al abrir la puerta de mi habitación no me sorprendió en lo absoluto ver a Kakashi parado en la pared que daba al frente de mi puerta, sonrió bajo su mascara y no pude evitar entrecerrar los ojos dándole a entender que el mas mínimo comentario y las cabezas rodarían ahí mismo en el pasillo de mi palacio.

Aquello era como una maldición, cada vez que escuchaba aquel maldito sonido sentía ganas de agarrar mi katana y clavármela en el pecho sin ningún tipo de asco y aquella simple idea en aquellos instantes me parecía muy apetecible, odiaba estos días pero realmente dos años de tranquilidad habían sido mucho pedir.

Abrí la puerta de mi gabinete de golpe, entre hecho una furia, Naruto y Shikamaru quienes se encontraban adentro esperándome retrocedieron levemente conociendo mi carácter peor aun en debidos momentos épicos como esos que mi carácter se volvía el de un bastardo…_mas aun de lo que ya era._

Me senté detrás del escritorio apoyando los codos en estos y tapando mis labios con las manos, mi mandíbula estaba tensa y mis ojos fijos en la entrada de del gabinete ahora la puerta ya cerrada seguramente gracias a Kakashi quien estaba apoyado en una de las paredes.

Varios minutos se habían pasado y yo continuaba en la misma posición, fulminando la puerta como si pudiera prenderle fuego con aquel acto, tampoco esperaba que con eso retrasara su llegada para nada, quería acabar con esa farsa lo mas rápido posible ya que odiaba los protocolos así como amaba la venganza.

Un leve golpe en la puerta hizo que los otros tres presentes los cuales habían estado ignorando la entrada volcasen su mirada a ella, esta se abrió lentamente y fue cuando finalmente vi aquel endemoniado rostro que tan mal estar me causaba.

Seguí en la misma posición sin moverme un milímetro o si quiera pestañear, mi mirada se encontró con la suya y recién fue que sus pasos criaron vida y se adentraron al lujoso gabinete.

-Sasuke-chan… veo que tus gustos por el lujo no cambiaron en lo absoluto-dijo con aquella voz seria pera a ves pude notar el deje de burla en ellas

-¿a que vienes… _Itachi_?-pregunte entre dientes sin desprender mi vista de la suya

Tener a Itachi Uchiha en el palacio solo significaba una cosa, ¿querría quedarse? ¡Jamás! No permitiría que aquel idiota de mi hermano tomara mi lugar que con tanto recelo había cuidado.

-siempre tan amable _mi Lord_-respondió con visible sarcasmo apoyando sus manos en su cadera

No pude evitar sorprenderme con aquellas palabras y la forma en la que habían sido dichas, la imagen de aquella mujer peli rosa se vino en mi mente como un flash, aquellos ojos verdes profesándome el mismo odio que yo le profesaba a ella y a sus seres queridos.

Entrecerré los ojos fijando mi vista en Itachi, había bajado la guardia por un instante y aquello no podía permitirme con Itachi, me conocía demasiado bien y su ceja en alto me demostraba que ya se había dado cuenta de mi confusión.

-pues ya sabes, hay que visitar a la familia de vez en cuando… ¿no lo crees así _Sasuke-chan_?-pregunto nuevamente enfatizando lo ultimo sabiendo como aquel sufijo me sacaba de quicio-espero que mi habitación este lista y no haigas regalados mis cosas a los pobres…-dijo con burla, una perfecta media sonrisa curco sus labios haciéndome fruncir el ceño molesto, conocía a Itachi y lo único que quería era burlarse de mi

-hn…

No pude evitar darme cuenta que se encontraba de armadura, Itachi era un excelente espadachín aun así verlo pelear era una completa rareza, si había peleado junto con el una sola vez había sido lo suficiente aunque realmente no recordaba ni una sola ocasión, verlo de armadura me hizo bajar los brazos y apoyarme en el respaldar de la silla.

Lo observe por algunos segundos cuando al fin mis ojos se dieron con algo interesante aunque su armadura estaba completa su mano izquierda comenzaba a tomar un tono violáceo algo que indicaba que tenia el brazo herido hacia ya un buen rato, la pregunta era ¿contra quien había peleado?

-estas herido…-dije finalmente llamando la atención de los demás buscando algo en el cuerpo de mi hermano que me diera la razón, el simplemente se dio de hombros restándole importancia

-algo insignificante…-respondió demasiado rudo para ser el, seguramente queriendo cambiar de asunto

-Tsunade esta en el palacio-dije simplemente indicándole que lo correcto era hacerse ver, pero la enorme sonrisa en sus labios me hizo volver a la realidad y que era con Itachi Uchiha con quien estaba tratando

-¿preocupado hermanito?-preguntó con una ceja en alto-aunque eso es lo de menos ¿Cómo hiciste para convencerla a venir después de tus _excelentes_ tratos? Y mas aun ¿Quéesta haciendo aquí?-pregunto curioso mirándome fijamente

-¡vino a curar a Sakura-chan dattebayo!-dijo Naruto con enorme sonrisa de idiota plasmada en el rostro la cual me encargaría de borrar luego de una patada

-¿Sakura-chan?-pregunto Itachi con una ceja en alto mirándome fijamente como si la simple idea fuera absurda viniendo de mi parte

Mal sabia aquel baka el verdadero motivo del porque mantenía con vida a aquella desgraciada, sus ideas estúpidas podrían irse al infierno si es que se estaba imaginando cosas que nada tenían que ver conmigo, me levante molesto lanzándole una mirada a Naruto muy significativa _"vuelves a hablar y te mato"._

-conoces el camino a tu habitación así que es mejor terminar con esta estupidez-prácticamente escupí saliendo del gabinete hecho una fiera no sin antes golpear la puerta de un portazo descargando una parte de mi furia en ella

…

…

…

Naruto salió del gabinete siendo seguido por Shikamaru, al final solo se habían quedado Itachi y Kakashi, el primero se lanzo sobre el primer sillón que su vista alcanzo a ver, mostrando por primera ves el cansancio de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que intentaba deshacerse de sus armas que parecían pesarle aun mas.

Al levantar la vista se topo con la observadora mirada de Kakashi y no pudo evitar dar una media sonrisa.

-¿también trataras de correrme?-pregunto con algo de burla en sus palabras al mismo tiempo que le salían tan amargas que dolían

-no soy Sasuke…además tenerte en el palacio siempre fue una diversión ¿porque habría de querer correrte?-pregunto aun con aquel aire de misterio observándolo detalladamente-¿la pregunta es… porque vuelves ahora Itachi?

-ya lo dije… extrañaba a la familia-respondió dando de hombros intentando parecer lo mas natural posible

-no me subestimes… hace años que no te vemos, vuelves de la nada y vestido de esa forma, ¿Por qué?-pregunto serio alejándose de la pared en la que había estado apoyado para pararse frente a él viéndolo suspirar al verse derrotado o tal ves demasiado cansado para seguir con la farsa

-rumores Kakashi, rumores…-dijo simplemente apoyándose en el respaldar del sillón al mismo tiempo que hacia una mueca de dolor al sentir una punzada en el brazo

-¿Qué rumores?-pregunto sin moverse del lugar donde estaba parado viendo como el hombre en su delante soltaba un nuevo suspiro

-supe que Sasuke tiene cautivo a un prisionero en especial… una mujer… y no es cualquier mujer es la hija del Rey Haruno, ambos sabemos lo que Sasuke siempre deseo…

-¿estas preocupado por él no es así?-pregunto Kakashi cortándole y sorprendiéndolo levemente pero luego lo vio sonreír levemente

-Sasuke es un idiota, lastimara a alguien inocente por conseguir su venganza y el no entiende que eso ya es algo del pasado ocurrió hace muchos años…-termino por decir para levantarse del sillón-oh rayos… Sasuke-chan se molestara por eso-dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto al ver la mancha de sangre encima de fina tela del respaldar del sillón

-por cierto ¿contra quien te enfrentaste?-pregunto nuevamente Kakashi al ver que Itachi pensaba salir del gabinete

-demasiadas preguntas para un solo día Kakashi… ¿Dónde esta Tsunade? Necesito que vea este corte-dijo para abrir la puerta del gabinete llevando en mano la katana que hacia instantes había retirado de su cintura

-debe estar en el ala de los empleados, debiste haber ido con Naruto estoy seguro que él se dirigía halla-termino por decir para también salir del gabinete y desaparecer por el pasillo

…

…

…

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse a mis espaldas no me moleste en siquiera volcarme a ver de quien se trataba, todo en el palacio seguía normal lo que significaba que no se trataba de ningún ataque, la habitación estaba a oscuras y lo único que la iluminaba era la luz de la luna.

Los pasos a mi espalda resonaron algo pesados, lo que me obligo a volcarme hubiera gritado del susto si no me hubiera quedado en shock, _el _acaba de caer sobre mi, pude ver su oscura mirada antes de caer desmayado a mis brazos, no aguante el peso y caí al suelo sentada con el sobre mi.

Levante mi mano de su espalda y pude ver como estas estaban manchadas de sangre, mi respiración se volvió agitada, si no había habido ningún ataque ¿como era posible que _el_ terminara lastimado?

-¡Sakura! ¿!Qué sucedió!?-grito Tsunade desde la puerta

Aun seguía mirándome las manos y el aun se encontraba en mi regazo, levante mi vista lentamente hacia Tsunade, estaba asustada ¿Qué rayos hacia ese maldito ahí?

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Te escuchamos gritar!-dijo para recién fijarse en el hombre sobre mi regazo

¿Gritar? ¿Tan absorta había estado que si quiera me había dado cuenta de aquel hecho?

Naruto se acercó rápidamente intentando alzarlo, una vez lo consiguió lo coloco sobre la cama, me levante como pude del suelo aun con las manos y el regazo sucios del color carmesí de su sangre, me acerque lentamente a la cama cuando por fin vi su rostro.

-pensé… pensé…-balbucee mirándolo fijamente

Aquel hombre con los rasgos tan parecidos no se trataba de la persona que yo había pensado, trague seco y volqué mi vista hacia Naruto.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan?-pregunto Naruto mirándome fijamente

-pensé que era _Sasuke_… sus miradas son idénticas…-respondí asombrada

-este es Itachi hermano mayor de Sasuke, ¡Dios mio sus heridas están muy infectadas! ¡No logro entender como es que consiguió aun estar de pie!-grito Tsunade-¡Sakura! Ve por agua tibia y algunos trapos limpios-volvió a gritar haciendo presión sobre su herida

-¿yo Tsunade-sama?-pregunte asombrada

-¿¡quien mas!? ¡Apúrate o si no lo perderemos!-grito haciéndome salir de mi asombro, di algunos pasos hacia atrás aun sin comprender pero al ver su mirada estricta salí rápidamente de la habitación buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudarme

-Naruto avisa a Sasuke…-dijo Tsunade dirigiéndose a Naruto quien aun no sabía si salir corriendo detrás de Sakura o quedarse

-¡hai!-dijo con rapidez

…

…

…

Llegue a la cocina estando esta todo a oscuras, por mas que intente encontrar las toallas no las encontré, ¡al demonio! Me dirigí a las habitaciones golpeado un par de puertas con desespero, algunas se abrieron al instante pude ver algunas mujeres sirvientes del palacio el sueño aun en sus ojos a unos muy abiertos y asombrados ojos.

-¡necesito agua tibia y toallas!-grite al ver que ninguna se movía y lo único que hacían era mirarme las ropas ensangrentadas-¡son sordas o se hacen!-rugí con rabia

-¿Qué necesita señora?-pregunto una señora de edad saliendo de entre las mas jóvenes

-por favor agua tibia y toallas…-dije algo desesperada al ver que el tiempo corría

Seguía a la anciana dándome cuenta de una cosa… ¿Por qué habría de preocuparme? Después de todo era hermano de aquel bastardo de _Sasuke_, ¿Por qué ayudarlo? Sus heridas eran graves y si me retrasaba…

Negué con la cabeza intentando sacar de mi cabeza aquellas ideas negativas, si alguna ves me atrevería a hacer aquello contra un ser humano por mas mi enemigo que fuera perdería toda mi esencia y mi forma de ser.

¡Jamás abandonaría a alguien herido! Aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo.

-señora…aquí tiene…-dijo la anciana acercándome una bacía con agua y un par de toallas blancas

-gracias…-dije suavemente tomando las cosas entre mis manos-por cierto…dígame Sakura-respondí simplemente para darme la vuelta y desaparecer por el mismo pasillo que me había llevado ahí en un comienzo

Antes llegar a la puerta de la habitación que había abandonado momentos antes me detuve de golpe al verlo ahí parado sin saber exactamente que hacer o tal ves a mi pensar si entrar o no, lo vi volcar la mirada al escuchar mis pasos y su ceño se frunció visiblemente mostrando su molestia.

Sentí su mirada sobre mi y me maldije internamente por sentirme tan vulnerable ante el, lo peor de todo es que no entendía el porqué, mis piernas flaquearon y tuve que hacer hasta lo imposible por mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Quién te permitió salir?-pregunto entre dientes acercándose rápidamente a grandes zancadas

La distancia que nos separaba era mínima, él se había agachado levemente para tener su rostro a la altura del mio, mi respiración se aceleró levemente, trague seco al recordar su pregunta.

-me pidieron que trajera esto… -dije para levantar la bacía de agua y las toallas-déjame entrar que su situación no es buena y lo único que ocasionas es que pierda mi tiempo…-respondí de su misma manera

Abrí la puerta de golpe viendo como Tsunade tenía las manos sucias de sangre, me apresure en entregarle las toallas y poner la bacía de agua sobre la silla acercándosela para que fuera de su mejor comodidad.

-Sakura espera afuera junto con Sasuke, ahora solo pueden estorbarme-termino por decir Tsunade sacándome de la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de mi dejándome sola con el en el pasillo otra vez

Nos miramos fijamente por algunos segundos, mi incomodidad era simplemente palpable entonces pude ver que en realidad aquel hombre parado en mi delante realmente me odiaba, me despreciaba, no solo sus ojos me decían aquello, todo en el me hacia sentir muy poco cosa.

Tampoco me paso desapercibido lo tranquilo que se encontraba al tener a su hermano al borde de la muerte.

-¿no te preocupa?-pregunte incrédula al ver que ni siquiera una pequeña gota de sentimientos surcaba en sus tan oscuros ojos

-¿Por qué debería?-pregunto con la voz aun mas ronca de lo que la recordaba, ¿acaso había tocado en un punto delicado?

-¡porque es tu hermano!-grite molesta haciéndolo dar una media sonrisa-¡eres despreciable!-grite nuevamente haciéndolo entrecerrar los ojos mirándome con odio

Entonces vi que por el largo del pasillo se acercaban unos cuantos de sus hombres, aun nos mirábamos con profundo odio y aun me encontraba en aquella posición, encarándolo con los puños cerrados.

-Kiba… Shikamaru…-llamo el sin dejar de observarme, el odio se había borrado de sus faces y los único que mostraba era una sonrisa un tanto escalofriante

-lleven a esta niña a los calabozos, solo es una molestia en estos instantes…-dijo sonriendo aun mas al ver que cada uno de sus hombres me tomaban por el brazo un tanto bruscos

Se acercó lentamente y tomo mi pequeño rostro entre una de sus manos obligándome a observarlo de la misma forma que aquel día en la habitación de torturas, sus dedos presionaban en mi mejilla sin llegar a hacerme daño pero ocasionaba que mis labios se fruncieran levemente por el agarre, fruncí el ceño molesta al recordar aquellos momentos.

-me das asco Uchiha-dije entre dientes apartando de un solo jalón mi rostro de sus fríos dedos, los mismos que me hacían temblar me odie intensamente por ello

-te avise que aun tendríamos mucho tiempo para divertirnos...-dijo para asentir con la cabeza a sus hombre indicándoles que me llevaran del lugar-no se te ocurra volver a enfermarte…porque esta vez te pudrirás ahí quieras o no _Sakura_...

…

…

…

Por unos instantes, debo decir unos despreciables instantes desee…

Verla ahí parada en mi delante acusándome de ser despreciable, por el hecho de no preocuparme por Itachi, ese maldito no moriría hasta hacerme la vida a cuadros, entonces recién se podría decir que descansaría en paz, ¿Por qué a eso había vuelto no? ¡A joderme la maldita existencia!

Y verla a ella tan preocupada, Dios como odiaba su lado bondadoso ¿Por qué no mostraba aquel lado egoísta que todos los humanos tenemos? Me divertía viendo el odio en sus ojos, viendo aquellos verdes orbes oscurecerse con la ira y la incertidumbre pero como tan rápido llegaba así de rápido se iba y volvía ser aquella maldita niña preocupándose por personas que nada tenían a ver con ella.

Verla enojada, sus mejillas sonrojadas seguramente por la ferviente ira que corría sus venas en aquellos instantes, sus labios tan rojos y gruesos, por unos instantes una idea vago en mi mente y realmente desee… _probarlos_…

No pude evitar soltar una indescriptible y suave risa totalmente amargada, ni si quiera para salvarme de una muerte segura besaría a aquella escandalosa mujer, no estaba loco para hacerlo lo único que deseaba era su confianza no tener que involucrarme con ella de una forma que me desagradaba hasta tal punto de asquearme.

No pude evitar sentir aquella descarga que sentía cada vez que tocaba su pálida y tersa piel, era una sensación extraña y a la vez algo en mi interior se negaba a admitir que se sentía _bien._

-¡teme!-escuche en el fondo del oscuro pasillo, no me moleste en volcarme ya que sabia que se trataba de Naruto y que lo que quería era joderme la maldita paciencia porque lo alejaba de aquella mata rosa

Me apoye en la pared que daba justo a la puerta de la habitación donde Tsunade estaba atendiendo a Itachi, aquel maldito baka había venido a morirse aquí, estaba rodeado de idiotas.

-¡teme! ¿!Como se te ocurre enviar a Sakura-chan de vuelta al calabozo!?-grito con el puño en alto tremenda imagen de perdedor, lo mire de reojo con el ceño fruncido

-¿tan rápido le cogiste cariño a esa niña?-pregunte entre dientes al verlo tan defensor de ella como si la conociera de años-no sabes nada sobre ella, la conoces hace algo mas de una semana ¿y ya me vienes con esto? Deja de llamarla de esa forma…se escucha patético-termine por decir para darme la vuelta no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de seguir amargándome por las idioteces de Naruto

-no es necesario conocerla… si tan solo…-dijo para quedarse callado unos instantes, me volqué para verlo pero este simplemente tenia una mirada perdida en el rostro sin estar seguro de decirme lo que tenia pensado

-¿si tan solo…?-repetí por el haciéndolo volver a la realidad, levante una ceja al ver que nuevamente me miraba, sus puños cerrados y los nudillos blancos

-si tan solo… te fijaras en ella, si tan solo supieras apartar las cosas con tu venganza, ¡mírala! Detente un solo instante para mirarla Sasuke, es una mujer hermosa e inocente a la cual estas corrompiendo con tus constantes humillaciones-termino por decir

La rivalidad en aquellos momentos era palpable, nos mirábamos fijamente como si en cualquier instante cualquiera de los dos caería encima del otro cubriéndolo de golpes, entrecerré los ojos indicándole que si abría la boca una vez mas le iría muy mal.

Mis puños comenzaban a cerrarse, mi mandíbula estaba tensa y lo único que quería en aquellos momentos era moler a Naruto a golpes y estaba seguro que el querría hacer lo mismo conmigo habíamos sido así desde niños si no concordábamos en algo arreglábamos las cosas a golpes, pero no lo permitiría seguir defendiendo a aquella mujer.

-¿Qué diablos les pasa a ustedes dos?-escuchamos la voz de Tsunade quien había abierto la puerta de la habitación pero estaba seguro que como yo Naruto tampoco se había percatado-tu hermano esta demasiado delicado, perdió mucha sangre, desinfecte la herida y ahora lo único que nos sobra es esperar, así que háganme un favor si piensan pelear háganlo en el patio y no aquí donde perturban su descanso-termino por decir para soltar un pesado suspiro indicando lo arduo que había sido su trabajo-por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Sakura?-pregunto mirando a ambos lados del pasillo

La rubia levando la mirada esperando una respuesta de uno de los dos, Naruto me lanzo una mirada de resentimiento antes de volver a mirar a la rubia sin decir una palabra, bufe algo molesto apartando a Tsunade en el paso para poder entrar a la habitación.

De una distancia razonable observe el cuerpo de Itachi recostado sobre la pequeña cama, su brazo izquierdo y parte del pecho estaban vendados, las toallas estaban bañadas de sangre al igual que el agua de la bacía estaba teñida de rojo.

El muy idiota se había dejado herir y venia a darme el dolor de cabeza justo en mi palacio ¿no tenia otro lugar donde morir?

Me di media vuelta viendo aun a Tsunade esperando una respuesta a su pregunta le lance una mirada de _no te entrometas_ pero claro Tsunade jamás seguía ordenes, se posiciono en frente de la puerta tapándome el paso.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura?-pregunto molesta y apoyando las manos en las caderas

-apártate…-dije con voz ronca mirándola fijamente

-mira niño no me provoques, esa voz gruesa que pones lo supere hace mucho tiempo cuando tu padre era el que se encargaba de las cosas por aquí, ¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura?-pregunto nuevamente aquella maldita anciana que no envejecía, comenzaba a cabrearme

-volvió al lugar de donde salió… ¿Dónde crees que viven las ratas?-pregunte entre dientes avanzando hacia la puerta me importo un comino que ella estuviera ahí parada, simplemente la hice a un lado con el brazo apegándola a la puerta con algo de brusquedad

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Uchiha?-pregunto escandalizada siguiéndome por el pasillo-sabes muy bien que esa niña aun no se ha recuperado-dijo a mis espaldas y por poco y no se golpea al detenerme de golpe en el pasillo

Me di media vuelta para observarla, al parecer hoy había sido el día donde todos se habían juntado en una endemoniada reunión y el maldito tema era _¿como hacerle la vida a Sasuke una desgracia?_

-deja de cacarear en mi oído porque no soy como mi padre, si él te aguanto yo no te aguantare-bufe molesto tratando de controlarme realmente estaba a un paso de agarrarla del cuello, me di media vuelta molesto esta vez ella no me siguió-cuando les conviene es una hermosa mujer y en otras una inocente niña-susurre para mi mismo sin darme cuenta que mis palabras las había escuchado la rubia.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer mi FF, estoy muy contenta con todos ustedes mis fieles lectores, espero poder seguir cumpliendo con sus expectativas y que al igual que los otros capítulos este sea otro capitulo que les agrade y los emocione!

Agradezco los Reviews que con tanto cariño publicaron!

**Gracias!**

Lexy of Night

DULCECITO311

Darkyuyu

Starface

akari hiroyuki

sakuracc69

Neonty12

NigksTsuDeva

Medulla

Sakulali


	6. Capitulo 5

**Warriors In Love**

**.**

**Capitulo 5**

**.**

Había tenido una pésima noche, se podría decir que hacia mas de una semana que no tenia ni una sola noche que durmiera bien, me levante de la cama con un humor desgraciado, me vestí lo mas rápido que pude, me encerraría en mi gabinete el día entero aunque no estaba seguro que encontraría algo que despejara mi mente al menos por un par de horas.

Me senté detrás de mi escritorio estrujándome el rostro con ambas manos, el problema era que no conseguía ponerle atención a ninguno de los pergaminos que leía, habían demasiados pergaminos abiertos, así que comencé a acomodarlos, ya que ninguno de ellos había conseguido llamar mi atención, al levantar un par de ellos encontré _aquel_ medallón entre medio.

Fruncí el ceño preguntándome ¿Qué rayos hacia esa cosa ahí? Recordaba muy bien haberlo dejado dentro de uno de los cajones, en mi habitación ¿o no? pase una de mis manos por mis cabellos intentando recordar en que momento había llevado aquel artefacto a mi gabinete pero mientras mas lo intentaba recordar mas comenzaba a cabrearme.

Roce las yemas de mis dedos sobre el tallado, entonces recordé ya se habían pasado tres días desde que la había enviado nuevamente a los calabozos, sabia por bocas de otras personas que Naruto iba todos los días a venerarla en su celda, una sonrisa burlesca surco en mis labios, Naruto parecía un niño enamoradizo y ella la pobre victima encarcelada por el villano.

¿Quién podría culparme? Siempre me había gustado interpretar ese rol, mientras Naruto siempre se deshacía en amores con cualquier mujer indefensa la que fuera de la raza del enemigo yo solamente quería verlos sufrir repetidas veces, en algunas ocasiones bueno en muchas a decir verdad el rubio me había convencido de no meter a las mujeres de por medio pero esta vez nada ni nadie me haría cambiar de parecer.

-¿Qué haces?-escuche en la entrada de mi gabinete, ni siquiera levante la vista para saber de quien se trataba

-¿nunca tocas Kakashi?-pregunte frunciendo el ceño molesto sin quitar la vista de aquel medallón en mi mano derecha

-oh toque… el problema es que hace días que no escuchas nada que no sea tus propias ideas-dijo para acercarse-¿admiras la belleza Hyuuga?-pregunto con sarcasmo y con una sonrisa mal contenida

-piérdete…-dije simplemente sin tomarme el tiempo de observarlo

-antes de que me _"pierda"_ vine a decirte que Itachi fue transferido a su habitación por ordenes de Tsunade, pensó que tal vez allá se recuperaría mejor-termino por decir aun parado frente al escritorio

-hn… ahora _piérdete-_enfatice lo ultimo levantando la vista para mirarlo por primera vez

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Andas mas amargado de lo normal… ¿es por cierta peli rosa?-pregunto recién dándome cuenta que se había apoyado en la pared señal que no me desharía de él tan fácilmente

-es imposible para mi ganarme su confianza, ese plan jamás resultara Kakashi, apenas soporto la idea de mantenerla con vida-termine de decir para soltar un bufido algo pesado y cansado

-bueno ¿Por qué no dejas que otro se encargue entonces?-dijo con simplicidad como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

La pregunta me obligo a volcar la mirada sobre el, lo hice con tanta rapidez que Kakashi se vio obligado a devolverme la mirada algo confundido con el ceño levemente fruncido, lo hacia parecer como si hubiera dicho algo terrible o una blasfemia.

¿Dejar que otro se encargara? ¿Qué _otro_ se ganara su confianza? Fruncí el ceño levemente al darme cuenta que aquella idea aunque pareciera la correcta para mi no me _agradaba_, sentí una punzada de molestia con solo pensar en la idea.

-no hay quien-respondí cortante volcando la vista nuevamente al medallón tal ves intentando rehusar su mirada de confusión de Kakashi

-hay muchos-aseguro despegándose de la pared

-no lo _hay_-enfatice lo ultimo frunciendo aun mas el ceño

-Naruto es un claro ejemplo—dijo mientras avanzaba hacia mi pude escuchar sus pasos lentos, su idea me hizo mirarlo nuevamente

-Naruto esta a paso de enamorarse de ella, ¿crees que enamorado de ella se atrevería a traicionarla? No seas iluso Kakashi-dije entre dientes sabia que no era solo eso, había mas pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué era aquello que me molestaba tanto?

-tienes varios hombres de tu confianza, entre ellos estoy yo… o tal vez Itachi…-dijo ya en frente del escritorio

Lo mire con el ceño fruncido, ¿Qué parte de _no hay quien_ no entendía? ¿Qué rayos tenia en la cabeza para seguir insistiendo? Mi respiración se había alterado, y aquella ceja en alto de Kakashi comenzaba a cabrearme, apoyo las manos en el escritorio mirándome fijamente por algunos segundos, abrió los ojos de golpe como si acabara de enterarse de algo imposible.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede?-pregunte entre dientes mirándolo de reojo algo desconfiado

-nada…-dijo con suavidad alejándose del escritorio, aun así seguía observándome como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia, dio una medio sonrisa con superioridad como supiera de algo que yo aun no llegaba a enterarme

-estas pidiendo que te golpee…-dije nuevamente entre dientes esta vez mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

-nee… no te molestes Sasuke-dijo para sonreír y levantar las manos abanicándolas como restándole importancia al asunto-ya veremos como resolveremos tus problemas ya que… _no hay_ quien te ayude en esto-dijo con un visible sarcasmo el cual no llegue a entender

Antes de que pudiera rugir algo como "_lárgate"_ este se dio media vuelta despidiéndose con la mano, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada extraña al medallón el cual aun tenía en mi mano derecha.

…

…

…

La tensión era más que palpable, todos se encontraban expectantes esperando el momento en que el mayor de los Uchiha despertara de aquel profundo sueño que había caído hacia exactamente tres días atrás, Tsunade tomaba su temperatura cada buen rato comprobando que estaba había bajado por completo, Naruto andaba de un lado a otro preguntando casi a gritos porque Sasuke no había venido una sola ves a verlo y Kakashi estaba apoyado contra una pared con los ojos cerrados.

-ya lo peor paso Naruto y Sasuke está enterado de eso…-dijo Kakashi dando un largo suspiro al ver como el rubio caminaba de un lado a otro

-¿!tanto le cuesta asomar su cabeza de gallo por unos instantes dattebayo!?-aquello fue más una afirmación que una pregunta

-¡shhh!-callo Tsunade-¡silencio!-grito acercando su oído al moribundo sobre la cama alarmando a los otros dos que instintivamente se acercaron a la cama con rapidez

-¿!que es lo que dice vieja!?-pregunto el rubio sacudiendo su brazo algo torpe

-está balbuceando…-dijo con el ceño fruncido alejando su brazo de golpe de las torpes manos del rubio q estaba prácticamente arrancándole el brazo

-¡haber anciana haga espacio!-grito Naruto apartándola del lado de Uchiha-¡vamos teme mayor! ¿!Que rayos es lo que quieres!?-grito este hincándose al lado de la cama para poder escucharlo mejor

-es por estas y otras que no me caes bien mocoso…-dijo Tsunade con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido si hubiera sido en otra ocasión hubiera golpeado al rubio hasta quedar inconsciente

-¡no te entiendo…! ¿!Ángel!?-grito Naruto haciendo una mueca de no entender nada-¡dijo _ángel_ `ttebayo!-después de esto comenzó a carcajear-¡el muy baka cree que está muerto!-dijo nuevamente para continuar carcajeándose

-está abriendo los ojos-dijo Kakashi tranquilamente para acercarse aún más a la cama viendo como poco a poco Itachi Uchiha fijaba su vista en cada uno de los presentes

-¿Cómo te sientes Itachi?-pregunto Tsunade palpando su frente verificando que ya no tuviera fiebre

-bien…-respondí simplemente sus ojos recorrieron la habitación en busca de algo o alguien en especifico

-Sasuke está bastante ocupado-respondió Kakashi intentando responder la pregunta mental del Uchiha mayor

-seguramente…-dijo con un leve sarcasmo mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos intentando descansar-creí que había muerto…-soltó Itachi inesperadamente y volvió a abrirlos al escuchar la risa estruendosa de Naruto

-¡pero si soñabas con ángeles! ¡A lo mejor cuando me acerque creíste que era yo desnudo y de alas!-volvió a decir mientras carcajeaba y aún más al ver las muecas de desagrado que hicieron los presentes

-gracias a Kami no eras tu en mis sueños y si un ángel de color rosa… en esos instantes pensé si el cielo estaba lleno de ellas que me muera de una vez…-dijo en un susurro apenas audible pero que fue muy bien escuchado por todos quienes se dieron una mirada significativa

-¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Sakura?-pregunto Tsunade acercándose a el

-buscándote…-respondió simplemente para volver a quedarse dormido

-nee… ¿estaría hablando de Sakura-chan?-pregunto rascándose la cabeza

-al parecer… otro Uchiha-susurro Kakashi recibiendo ambas miradas curiosas por lo que había dicho, sonrió bajo su máscara y abanico las manos intentando restarle importancia

-Sakura-chan es hermosa como un ángel y el color que predomina en ella definitivamente es el rosa… ¡ahhhh! ¡Sí! ¡Encontramos a Sakura-chan con Itachi en los brazos!-grito con una expresión de sorpresa única mirando a Kakashi quien simplemente se dio de hombros dándose media vuelta

-bueno de que despierte le avisan que su hermoso ángel se encuentra en los calabozos…-dijo dando un consejo muy claro a lo cual Naruto ese mismo instante entendió a la perfección

-¿!crees que Itachi pueda sacarla de ahí!?-pregunto acercándose a Kakashi quien ya había abierto la puerta de la habitación para irse

-quien sabe… _quizás…_-dijo para salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de si

Naruto se volcó decidido a paso firme se dirigió a la cama del Uchiha mayor quien descansaba tranquilamente, antes de que pudiera ponerle las manos encima sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciéndolo volcar instintivamente.

-¿!que rayos te sucede anciana!?-grito este ganándose un nuevo golpe en la cabeza

-no creas que dejare que despiertes a mi paciente quien recién se está recuperando de una lesión…-dijo tranquilamente apartando a Naruto de la cama

-¡pero anciana! ¡Sakura-chan necesita que la ayudemos!-grito nuevamente intentando deshacerse del agarre de Tsunade

-si Itachi Uchiha muere por querer levantarse de esa cama Sakura jamás saldrá de esos calabozos, así que tranquilízate por un día o dos y luego le pedirás lo que quieras a Itachi… incluso su bendición para que puedas casarte con la chica ahora ¡lárgate!-grito empujándolo para afuera de la habitación a un sonrojado rubio

-no la veo de esa manera vieja…-dijo en un susurro mientras se dejaba empujar

-si claro y yo me chupo el dedo-dijo con un visible sarcasmo ya viéndolo en el pasillo se detuvo en el marco de puerta

-imposible vieja… ¡si alguna vez te has chupado el dedo seguramente fue hace 200 años atrás `ttebayo!-dijo con una enorme sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Tsunade de rabia

-¡lárgate mocoso!-grito para cerrar la puerta de un portazo sintiendo que la ira aún no se le iba con aquel pequeño acto pero luego se desquitaría en el

…

…

…

Levante mi rostro de entre mis rodillas de donde lo había escondido ahí hacia días, o tal vez fueron solo horas y tan largo lo había sentido, Naruto no había vuelto a venir a verme solo así me daba cuenta que un día se había transcurrido, nunca le había causado ningún tipo de dolor a nadie, cuando estaba en batalla siempre intentaba dejar vivos a mis oponentes, ¿entonces porque justamente conmigo me sucedía de caer en las manos de _Sasuke Uchiha_?

Pensaba en mi pueblo y en mis niños, siempre era ya la que estaba pendiente que en aquellas épocas de tanta hambruna mi pueblo no sufriera como todos los demás lo hacían, amaba a mi gente y estaba segura que reinaría muy bien, ¿Por qué no lograba largarme de aquel lugar?

Volví a agachar mi cabeza martirizándome con mis propios demonios, a lo lejos se escucharon unos pasos, lentos y algo escalofriantes, _no era Naruto_, fue lo primero que mi mente proceso, sus pasos siempre eran apresurados y escandalosos, estos eran el polo opuesto.

Cada se escuchan más cerca, mi piel se erizo solo con escucharlo detenerse en frente mi celda, fruncí el ceño levemente y al ganar mi curiosidad levante la vista lentamente mis ojos se ensancharon de la sorpresa y trague seco solo con verlo al otro lado de los barrotes con aquella pose arrogante que tanto rencor me causaba, como si tuviera un resorte en el suelo me levante rápidamente.

-veo que aun tienes fuerzas suficientes…-lo escuche decir con la voz algo ronca, sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y una sonrisa un tanto burlesca en los labios

En un par de zancadas me encontré sosteniéndome de los barrotes supongo que mi furia era demasiado visible ya que el retrocedió un paso pero obviamente no por miedo y si para poder observarme mejor y así burlarse aún más de mí, aquello me hizo fruncir aún más el ceño mis nudillos estaban blancos por la presión q ejercía sobre los barrotes de fierro oxidado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-pregunte con un hilo de voz, tenía un nudo en la garganta, sentía náuseas y mi cabeza me daba vueltas de tanto odio que sentía en aquellos instantes

-¿aún no lo sabes?-pregunto con algo de sarcasmo y la ceja en alto como si fuera más que obvio

Sonreí levemente, una sonrisa amarga, agache la cabeza pensando un poco en mi pregunta ¿Qué quería _el_ de mí?

-no creo que seas tan desgraciado para retenerme aquí solo para… hacerme _sufrir_…-dije suevamente sin siquiera levantar la mirada mis ojos comenzaron a causarme escozor y el nudo en mi garganta seguía sin intenciones de desaparecer

Antes mismo de que me diera cuenta él se acercó de golpe sosteniendo mis manos sobre los barrotes entre las suyas, levante la vista de golpe topándome con sus ojos filosos y tan oscuros como el mismo, me asuste levemente al verlo tan cerca invadiendo mi espacio personal, sus ojos levemente enrojecidos, su nariz delineada, en sus labios una sonrisa retorcida y algo escalofriante.

Levante la vista hacia sus ojos nuevamente intentando despegar mis manos de las suyas, intente alejarme pero él no tenía ninguna intención en dejarme ir, se acercó lentamente y detuvo su rostro entre los barrotes, yo lo miraba entre iracunda y asustada manteniéndome lo más lejos posible de él.

De un movimiento rápido el desprendió mis manos de los barrotes y me jalo atrayéndome a él, tuve que echar la cabeza para atrás para no darme contra los fierros aun así sentí su respiración sobre mis labios y juraría que si no hubiera echado mi cabeza hacia atrás nuestros labios estarían rozándose en aquellos instantes.

-créelo princesa… soy un maldito degenerado que te tiene aquí solo para ver cómo se te va la vida a cada día…-susurro sobre mis labios, abrí los ojos de golpe al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho

-¿Por qué?-pregunte entre incrédula y temerosa

Lo vi entrecerrar sus ojos, el ceño levemente fruncido y su mandíbula tensa, aunque una de sus manos me libero seguí estática, su mano derecha comenzó a recorrer mi espalda haciéndome soltar una leve expresión de sorpresa al mismo tiempo que arqueaba mi espalda haciéndolo sonreír levemente.

Sentí sus dedos dirigirse a mi nuca y el solo sentir sus dedos sobre mi piel me ocasionó una descarga eléctrica, juraría que él también la había sentido ya q se había puesto tan serio como yo, su mirada se conectó a la mía aun así el no detuvo su camino hasta llegar a mi cuero cabelludo, enredó sus dedos entre mis cabellos y jalo mi cabeza hacia atrás sin llegar a hacerme daño, aun así seguí mirándolo directamente a los ojos, mordí mi labio inferior, con lentitud acerco mi cuello hacia él, delineo mi cuello con la punta de su nariz cosa que me hizo erizar la piel y se detuvo en mi oído, de un momento a otro sentí el impacto de sus labios sobre mi oreja su aliento era caliente y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos…_ disfrutándolo._

-no hay un _porque…_ quiero estar en todo los momentos de sufrimientos, quiero estar presente en cada lagrima, quiero verte _rogar por la muerte_… quiero q te pudras en esta celda…-termino por decir para soltarme de golpe, dio media vuelta y salió caminando por el pasillo algo apresurado

Trague seco y caí sentada en aquel mugriento suelo, aun mirando el lugar donde él había estado minutos atrás… estaba más que sorprendida, estaba atónita, me encontraba en un shock del cual no conseguía recuperarme, mi visto comenzó a nublarse y sabía que las lágrimas no se harían de rogar para comenzar a rolar por mis mejillas, apreté los dientes y los ojos, negándome a soltar una sola lagrima, jamás le daría el gusto de verme _débil._

Si mi destino era morir en aquellas horribles instalaciones pues lo haría con honor, jamás le rogaría a un hombre como el, roce las yemas de mis dedos en mi cuello y oreja, aun sentía su cálido aliento sobre mí, cerré mi mano haciéndola un puño, odiaba a aquel hombre como jamás había odiado a alguien en mi vida…

…quería con toda mi alma ver a _Sasuke Uchiha muerto_…

…

…

…

Al salir de los calabozos la angustia estaba impregnada en mi pecho, lo sentía arder, ¿por qué? Porque en el fondo sabía que ella no tenía nada que ver con todo su odio, porque el fondo sabía que lo único que estaba haciendo era corromper a una niña, tal vez no tan niña pero definitivamente… _hermosa._

No quería aceptarlo, no podía aceptarlo, odiaba con todo su ser aquel hombre que la había procreado, lo odiaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo de una manera tan sádica que quería que toda aquel que tuviera contacto con el sufriera las consecuencias de haberse metido con un Uchiha.

Pero ella…

_Tan…_delicada y su vez tan fuerte…

_Tan…_niña y su vez tan mujer…

Sentía como si quisiera destrozarla pero cada vez que intentaba quebrarla y hacerla sufrir de aquella manera que tantas ansias sentía me sentía quebrar junto con ella, me dejaba envolver por aquella mirada, por aquellos verdes orbes que brillaban de una forma tan peculiar, pero cuando yo me le acercaba todo aquel mágico ser desaparecía en mis narices… _más que obvio._

Desde el primer momento yo era su pesadilla, aquel que hacía de su vida un martirio alejándola de todos aquellos a quien ella apreciaba verdaderamente, así como ella sufría veía reflejado el sufrimiento de su padre y era aquello lo que me motivaba y me incentivaba.

Naruto tenía razón solo estaba logrando corromperla con las constantes humillaciones ¿y qué? Era exactamente lo que quería, ver como se extinguía aquella luz que irradiaba día a día.

Mis pasos eran rápidos quería lo más rápido posible llegar al castillo y encerrarme en mi habitación a oscuras como siempre lo había hecho desde la muerte de mi madre, las personas que me veían simplemente se apartaban ya que sabían que ese no era exactamente un buen día.

Subí las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de la familia real, me detuve en una de las puertas, ni siquiera me moleste en tocar abrí la puerta y entre a la habitación, fruncí el ceño al ver la cama desordenada pero vacía, camine un par de pasos y me detuve al ver aquel par de ojos carbones mirarme algo sorprendido.

-justamente contigo quería hablar Sasuke…-dijo de manera seria cosa que me había sorprendido

Mi rostro seguía tan serio como siempre espere a que continuara pero en vez de eso se dirigió a su cama sentándose en la punta de esta, tan o más serio que yo.

-¿y bien?-pregunte con la poca paciencia que aún me restaba

-…quiero que saques a Sakura del calabozo…-dijo después de unos segundos de quedarse mudo, me miró fijamente indicando que lo que pedía era prácticamente una orden uno de aquellos pedidos que solo los Uchiha sabían hacer

Arquee una ceja antes de soltar una suave risa algo amarga y seca, lo mire serio después de demostrar lo gracioso que me había parecido su comentario, un poco fuera de lugar podría decirse pero aun así hice caso omiso.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto ignorando por completo el tema anterior lo vi fruncir el ceño levemente y acercarse a mí a paso lento

-escuchaste lo que dije Sasuke… Sakura va ser mi huésped en el castillo y será tratada de la forma que se merece… una _princesa_… no es un pedido, es una _orden_-dijo mirándome fijamente sin una pizca de gracia

Fruncí el ceño molesto, mis ojos se entrecerraron mirándolo fijamente y podría jurar que leves gruñidos salían de mi garganta demostrando lo iracundo que me encontraba, di unos cuantos pasos a su dirección, mis nudillos blancos por los puños, tenía intenciones de agarrarlo a golpes aun así me contuve tanto que juraría que en cualquier instante mis ojos saltarían de sus orbitas.

-¿!porque!?-rugí la pregunta sin desprender mi mirada de la de el

-ella no le ha hecho daño a nadie Sasuke… si en realidad quieres una venganza honorable lo más correcto es que destruyas el reino Haruno y al rey Haruno, no a una chica con la cual obviamente puedes demostrar tu superioridad porque eres superior a ella Sasuke… eres un hombre hecho y derecho, ella es apenas una joven mujer saliendo de la pubertad-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios algo burlesca pero que ganas no me faltaban de borrarla con mi puño

Lo que más odiaba en todo este ridículo acto donde Itachi se comportaba como el héroe, era que el fondo sabía que él tenía una pizca de razón, me estaba desquitando con una chica que seguramente estaba sufriendo más que el maldito arrogante de su padre y todo volvía a un comienzo y volvía a la idea principal de Kakashi, tenia… _debía..._ ganarme su confianza y destruir todo aquello q aquel maldito juraba de perfecto, su trasero, su reino y a _ella._

Me recompuse, quitando aquella expresión de furia para volver a ser taciturno, pase mi palma derecha por mis cabellos intentando tranquilizar mi mente aunque fuera un poco, mire a Itachi fijamente el sinceramente parecía divertirse con toda aquella situación ya que aunque el intentara quitar aquella sonrisa de mofa no lo conseguía.

Entrecerré los ojos dándome cuenta de un pequeño pero muy importante detalle, y mi querido aniki que me conocía tan bien cambio su semblante casi al instante, como si pudiera leerme la mente.

-¿Cómo sabes de _ella_?-pregunte aun con los ojos entrecerrados dando pasos amenazantes a lo cual es se quedó de pie y muy serio

Era obvio que no quería vender a nadie pero tampoco era necesario ya que yo tenía casi la seguridad de quien se trataba aquel que había ido con el cuento hasta los oídos de Itachi, tampoco era necesario que fuera tan inteligente para llegar a una conclusión.

El solo se dio de hombros intentando restarle importancia al asunto pero esto no se iba a quedar así, Itachi estaba muy equivocado lo vi suspirar lentamente.

-Naruto y Tsunade me advirtieron de lo que le estabas haciendo a esa pobre chica…-dijo simplemente como si no fuera la gran cosa

-de pobre no tiene nada…-dije entre dientes no tanto porque Naruto había abierto la boca era de esperarse y si por el calificativo penoso que todos le colocaban

-no me importa como la veas tu… quiero que vayas en este mismo instante a sacarla de aquel lugar…-dijo serio a lo cual yo respondí con una risa algo escalofriante

Me di media vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación, antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta volqué mi rostro sin mirarlo.

-admito que tienes todo el derecho y el poder suficiente para sacarla de allí, pero nada de lo que hagas me hará cambiar de parecer o si quiera bajar a aquel asqueroso lugar para dejarla libre… búscate un idiota como Naruto o puedes ir tú mismo-dije para abrir la puerta y salir de su habitación dando un portazo

A grandes zancadas y en cosa de segundos me encontré frente a la puerta de mi habitación, _maldito Itachi_, por estas y otras era que odiaba el hecho de que el fuera el heredero legal al trono, el maldito se desaparecía por años y cuando volvía siempre utilizaba ese pequeño detalle a su favor.

Golpee la gruesa puerta de madera sintiéndome lo más impotente posible, bien si Itachi quería mantenerla por cerca me aseguraría que ella quisiera volver a los calabozos, estaba seguro que ella preferiría las compañías de las ratas a la mía.

…

…

…

Naruto prácticamente saltaba como un niño al que le acababan de regalar algún regalo especial, traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja estampada en el rostro como si lo que acababa de escuchar fuera lo mejor del mundo.

Tsunade estaba simplemente sorprendida, miraba al azabache como si hubiera conseguido lo imposible lo que jamás pensaron conseguir en miles de años, se sentó en la punta de la cama mirando fijamente al mayor de los Uchiha.

-¿Cómo lo lograste?-pregunto Tsunade con las manos entrelazadas en su regazo intentando no parecer tan sorprendida como lo estaba después de todo el azabache era el heredero al reino y no tenía intenciones de herirle el orgullo y por su vida sabia como era un Uchiha con el orgullo herido

-¿!le dijiste que nosotros te contamos de ella!?-grito algo asustado el rubio como si hubiera hecho algo pésimo

_Flash Back_

_-¡necesitamos hablar!-grito Naruto tras que lo vio abrir los ojos al azabache y recibiendo un golpe por parte de Tsunade_

_-¡te dije que esperes!-grito la rubio mirando a Naruto furiosa_

_-basta…-dijo suavemente al sentir que su cabeza iba a reventar-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-pregunto intentando sentarse o al menos apoyarse en el respaldar de su imponente cama_

_-¡no hay ningún ángel rosa!-grito sorprendiendo al azabache levemente y sonrió algo burlesco, aquello era algo obvio_

_-no me digas-respondió con sarcasmo_

_-¡se llama Sakura-chan! ¡El teme la tiene prisionera en los calabozos! ¡Fue a ella a quien viste en las instalaciones de las sirvientes, es hija del rey Haruno y lo único que aquel teme de primera es hacerla sufrir de la peor manera posible y si tú no mueves tu trasero supuestamente magullado el teme va terminar por matarla!-grito y hablo tan rápido que el azabache se tomó unos instantes para pensar en las palabras de Naruto_

_-¿y cómo la ve Sasuke a esa tal Sakura?-pregunto con una ceja en alto_

_-¡la odia! ¡Sakura-chan es buena en todo hasta en batalla! ¡El teme se vuelve una persona completamente diferente cuando esta ella!-grito moviendo demasiado las manos realmente escandaloso_

_Una media sonrisa surco los labios del moreno, tal vez sacarla de allá no estaba tan mal como lo había pensado y pelearse con Sasuke-chan valía la pena ver como se desesperaba día tras día, obviamente sentía pena por aquella pobre e ingenua chica que se dejó caer en las manos de Sasuke Uchiha pero también disfrutaría ver como ella lo volvería loco._

_EFF_

El simplemente se dio de hombros mientras terminaba de colocarse su saco y se amarraba su típica coleta en el cabello.

-Sasuke-chan es muy predecible…-dijo simplemente con una sonrisa

-¿!iras tú también!?-grito Naruto mirándolo de pies a cabeza

-no me lo perdería por nada del mundo… quiero ver de cerca a esta chica que está enloqueciendo a mi hermano-dijo burlesco para darse media vuelta seguido por Naruto y Tsunade-Tsunade debo pedirte un favor…-dijo el azabache sin si quiera darse la vuelta

-dime…-dijo extrañada la rubia

-dile a Karin que prepare una habitación para Sakura…-dijo para seguir avanzado pero volvió a detenerse-en el ala de la familia real...-termino por decir siendo seguido por un sorprendido Naruto y dejando a atrás a una rubia atónita

…

…

…

En encogí en unas de las esquinas al escuchar nuevamente los pasos, esta vez no me acercaría a los barrotes si se trataba de él, no le tenía miedo, me tenía miedo a mí misma, tenía miedo a como reaccionaba mi cuerpo al tenerlo cerca, tenía miedo que escuchara como lograba hacer que mi corazón se acelerara o se parara al mismo tiempo.

De solo pensarlo me estremecía entera, tenía conciencia de odiarlo con todo mi ser, de sentir mi ira crecer cada que lo veía con su pose arrogante, pero la profundidad de su mirada, su sonrisa retorcida, ¿acaso esos sentimientos eran sinónimos al odio?

Aun sentía su aliento cálido en mi oreja, o su fría nariz recorrer mi cuello, abracé mis piernas al escuchar los pasos aún más cerca de mi celda.

-¡Sakura-chan!-escuche el grito de Naruto lo que me hizo levantar la vista con rapidez y acercarme instintivamente-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto al verme algo pálida-¡pareces asustada `ttebayo!-dijo intentando observarme mejor, negué con la cabeza y sonreí

-me encuentro de maravillas-dije sinceramente agradeciendo internamente que se tratara de Naruto

-¡genial! ¡Con esto estarás mucho mejor!-dijo para sacar una llave y abrir el candado que me encerraba en aquel horrible lugar, abrió de golpe la rejilla haciéndose a un lado para que diera un paso hacia delante

-¿Qué… significa esto?-pregunte aun asombrada mirándolo fijamente el simplemente sonrió de oreja a oreja

-tal parece que quieres quedarte ahí…-escuche una voz ronca a las espaldas del rubio

Ladee la cabeza un poco para poder observarlo, era el, el hermano del maldito que me tenía ahí como su prisionera, el mismo que había caído herido días atrás herido sobre mí, y el mismo hombre imponente que tenía parado en mi delante, lo mire con algo de desconfianza, aquello lo hizo lanzar una carcajada que al mismo tiempo me tranquilizo a mí también.

-no soy Sasuke-chan mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha a sus servicios… Lady Sakura…-dijo galante y mirándome de pies a cabeza como escaneando mi figura aquello me hizo sonrojar

-Sakura…-dije suavemente corrigiéndolo-¿_él_ sabe de esto?-pregunte enfatizándolo

-¡si Sakura-chan! ¡El teme mayor lo obligo a que te dejara salir de aquí!-grito a todo pulmón haciéndome sonreír levemente pero aun así era una sonrisa triste

-¿aun piensan retenerme aquí?-pregunte dando un largo suspiro

-serás bien tratada Sakura, el tiempo que estés aquí velo como si quisiéramos aprender de ti y tal vez tú quieras conocer un poco como reinamos por aquí-termino por decir intentando animarme un poco

Sonreí agradecida aun así lo sabía, me estaban liberando de una prisión para encerrarme en otro, _¿al pájaro cuando lo cambian a una jaula más cómoda se siente en libertad?_

Agradecía con todo mi corazón el que me sacaran de aquel lugar pero con lo único que soñaba era con ver aquellos que mi corazón con tanto anhelo deseaba rever, unos cuantos nombres vinieron a mente pero uno en especial ocasionó que llevara mi mano al cuello sintiendo aun la perdida de aquel tan querido medallón.

* * *

Holaaaaa mis queridos seguidores! Lamento mucho la larga esperaaaa, sufrí una falta de inspiración unicaaaa -.-

Preferí esperar un poco a que me volviera la imaginación a subirles un capítulo de relleno jajajajaja, ahora compadezco a todos los escritores cuando hablan de tan desalmado problema!

Muchas gracias por la paciencia que me tuvieron espero que haiga llenado sus expectativas y pronto viene el próximo capítulo!

FELICES FIESTAS! QUE DIOS LOS BENDIGA!

QUE TENGAN UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!

**Agradecimientos!**

DULCECITO311

Sakuracc69

SandiMalfoy

Glass Broken

Darkyuyu

Neonty12

SakuraGranger28

Sango-Tsuki

Sakulali

Mussaluna

**Me despido con muchos besos y abrazos!**

**Kagome-mel**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Warriors In Love**

**.**

**Capitulo 6**

**.**

Mis pies se movían por si solos, uno delante del otro, mi mente estaba ida y cada vez veía aquella enorme construcción acercarse, el palacio de los Uchiha tan imponente tal cual sus soberanos, delante de mi iban Naruto e Itachi quien de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo.

Sentía una opresión en el pecho y la angustia no me dejaba respirar tranquilamente, ¿en qué momento había sido tan débil de aceptar? ¿Tanto era mi desespero por salir de aquel lugar? Y es que ahora me daba cuenta que yo muy ingenua acababa de meterme a la boca del lobo, sin que nadie me estuviera arrastrando u obligando, mi mente me exigía que diera media vuelta, que abriera la boca y dijera que no era necesario que me quedaría allá, pero mis pies continuaban con su eficiente trabajo de seguirlos y mi boca estaba totalmente sellada.

Mi mente me pedía a gritos que hiciera algo para impedirlo, que luego me arrepentiría, pero mi cuerpo no tenía intenciones de escuchar, la mirada de los sirvientes me indicaba que sentían pena, pena por mí, por mi destino y por lo muy obligada que me encontraba ahí lo cual no era del todo cierto, levante mis manos a la altura de mi rostro observando las palmas sucias por los días que me encontraba metida en aquel horrible hueco.

Jamás en mi vida había quedado tan sucia, era cierto que luchaba y al hacer aquello mi cuerpo se manchaba de polvo y sangre, aun así me sentía muy bien al llegar a mi hogar y que esperaran con un baño caliente.

-no te preocupes que tendrás todas las comodidades Sakura, incluso una de nuestras sirvientas te atenderá el tiempo completo-dijo Itachi mirándome de reojo, simplemente asentí avergonzada y el volvió a mirar al frente

Seguramente había visto las muecas de asco que yo misma me daba al ver mis manos y uñas tan sucias, mi cabello enmarañado y sucio de un color opaco, el blanco kimono de dormir que tenía hacia días atrás se había transformado en unos harapos manchados y rasgados.

Solo me di cuenta que habíamos llegado al detenernos en un largo pasillo y frente a nosotros una enorme puerta, la cual Itachi no demoro en abrir haciéndose a un lado para darme paso a la bonita habitación, muy bien decorada y con un lujo algo exagerado.

-esta será tu habitación de ahora en adelante…-escuche decir al Uchiha mayor a mis espaldas aquellas palabras me hicieron tragar seco

_De ahora en adelante sonaba demasiado a eternidad_

-¡mira Sakura-chan! ¡Tu cama es más grande que la mía!-grito el rubio mirando todo detalladamente

La habitación era enorme la cama estaba cubierta de almohadones, cuadros hermosos colgados por las paredes, justo en el lado derecho un balcón que daba la parte trasera del palacio.

Me di la vuelta quedando cara a cara con el Uchiha mayor que me miraba con una ceja en alto algo ¿divertido?

-¿no es de tu agrado?-pregunto simplemente sin quitar aquella expresión, negué con la cabeza

-no, no es eso…en realidad es demasiado-dije suavemente esperando que aquello no sonara como un insulto

-es lo que mereces-respondió simplemente-Karin…-llamo este a una joven con el cabello rojizo a la cual recién me había dado cuenta que se encontraba en la habitación

En ningún momento la joven había dejado de observarme, me miraba de pies a cabeza como si al hacerlo pudiera hacerme desaparecer de ahí ¿dramática? Tal vez un poco, pero ella realmente de miraba de una manera poco agradable, alzo una ceja y pude ver que es sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa podría decir burlesca.

-Sakura, ella es Karin en realidad no es nuestra sirvienta solo es hija de uno de nuestros mejores comerciantes, ella siempre está pendiente de que nuestros sirvientes hagan las cosas bien hechas, lo hace porque… _le gusta complacernos_-termino por decir algo divertido al ver como la joven prácticamente lo fulminaba con la mirada-cualquier cosa que necesites puedes pedírselo a ella, aunque…-se detuvo antes de continuar hablando me miro por unos momentos y esta vez miro a la pelirroja-llama a Tenten…-ordeno con la voz seria, la vi empalidecer unos segundos

-pero… creí que yo ayudaría a la _princesa_-dijo algo sarcástica lo cual recibió una mirada aún más severa de parte Itachi

-demasiado ya nos… _ayudas_-dijo el también con notable sarcasmo haciéndola enrojecer aunque no sabría decir si se trataba de vergüenza o de furia-ahora… llama a Tenten-finalizo al verla salir de la habitación sin volcar a observarnos

-no quiero molestar…-dije seriamente al ver el pequeño acto que ambos habían formado en mi delante

-no te preocupes… Karin conoce su lugar-dijo con una sonrisa para luego fruncir el ceño algo faltaba en aquella habitación

Lo vi ladear la cabeza observando algo detrás de mí, frunció el ceño algo confundido y tuve la necesidad de ver aquello que parecía cabrearlo, tuve que contener una risa al ver al rubio durmiendo plácidamente en la cama que anteriormente estaba muy bien hecha.

-ahora entiendo porque tanto silencio-dijo frotándose la frente mientras avanzaba hacia la cama

-¿a este que le sucede?-pregunto Tsunade desde la puerta de la habitación mirándonos fijamente

-Tsunade-sama, Naruto al parecer se quedó dormido-explique intentando reprimir mi risa que al parecer a Itachi aquello no le había causado gracia

-permíteme Itachi…-dijo Tsunade caminando lentamente hacia la cama con una expresión de total tranquilidad

La rubia se detuvo detrás de Naruto quien dormía plácidamente y con la boca abierta, en sus labios surco una sonrisa algo maquiavélica, levanto el puño tan alto que recién entendí lo que haría, golpeo la cabeza del chico tan el lleno que jure que mi cama quedaría deformada por tal golpe.

-¿! Que le sucede vieja!?-grito el rubio levantándose de golpe sobándose con afán el lugar del golpe

-levántate de la cama de Sakura ¿acaso no tienes modales?-pregunto la rubia con el ceño fruncido aun así a leguas se notaba su liberación parecía como si hubiera hecho la mejor cosa en años

-solo quise probarla… además no creí que se darían cuenta ya que estaban en discusión…no pensé quedarme dormido-susurro esto último algo sonrojado

Antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo nuevamente un llamado en la puerta los hizo volcar sus atenciones, una morena de media estatura entro por la puerta, tenía dos moños muy bien hechos en su cabeza, sus ojos castaños y muy expresivos.

-me llamo mi Lord-dijo ella haciéndole una reverencia a Itachi quien también le correspondió el saludo

-Sakura ella es Tenten es hija de uno de nuestros nobles más ilustres, su madre fue dama de compañía de mi madre, espero que ella sea tan buena para ti como lo fue su madre para la mía… Tenten te ayudara con lo que necesites…-termino de decir y miro a Tenten con algo que parecía cariño en sus ojos-Tenten ayúdala y quiero que esté lista para la cena, las veré en el gran salón… Naruto vámonos-dijo para dirigirse a la salida seguido del rubio quien se levantó de la cama de un salto

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Nos veremos en la noche `ttebayo!-grito despidiéndose con la mano

-yo también me iré… Sakura, Tenten-dijo Tsunade haciendo una leve reverencia y saliendo detrás de ambos hombres

Una vez la puerta cerrada Tenten sonrió de una forma algo malvada mirándome de pies a cabeza, aquello me causo un leve escalofrío.

-bien… empecemos… ¿queremos que te luzcas hoy en la noche verdad?-pregunto esperando una respuesta mía, quede un poco confundida observándola como si estuviera loca, asintió lentamente esperando a que yo hiciera lo mismo y sin saber exactamente también asentí-¡perfecto! ¡Pero primero… un buen baño!-grito emocionada

…

…

…

Mire la puerta de mi gabinete como si fuera lo único interesante, quien me viera diría que mi expresión era macabra, mis codos apoyados en el escritorio de madera y mis manos entrelazadas tapando mis labios.

Sentía un odio inmenso en aquellos instantes, aquel pequeño sentimiento de culpa que había sentido momentos antes habían desaparecido completamente al escuchar las palabras de mi hermano, palabras que habían sido más en tono de orden, y a cada minuto que se transcurría fruncía aún más el ceño con impaciencia.

Después de horas de golpearme la cabeza intentando pensar en algo que me ayudara, pensar en algo que realmente resultara, una idea surco mi mente, tan fugaz que sonreí como si no lo hubiera hecho en años… _tal vez_… solo tal vez aquella inútil me serviría para algo.

_Flash Back_

_Caminaba de un lado a otro por el gabinete, había intentado tranquilizarme en mi habitación después de mi charla con Itachi pero lo único que había logrado era dejar mi habitación patas arriba mientras intentaba descargar mi odio._

_Me dirigí a mi gabinete y el final este tuvo la misma suerte que mi habitación, sentí una punzada en mis nudillos, levante el puño derecho para observarlo estaba magullado tanto odio estaba conteniendo que siquiera había sentido el dolor al golpear la pared._

_Levante el puño nuevamente con frustración antes de que este llegara a golpear la pared me detuve en seco al recordar un pequeño detalle._

_Había escuchado que Itachi pondría a Karin como dama de compañía de aquella niña, un brillo inusual surco mis oscuros orbes, pase mis manos por mis cabellos negros intentando tranquilizarme un poco, una vez hecho mande llamar aquella mujer que estaba seguro haría lo que fuera por complacerme._

_Me senté en el sillón esperando su llegada, los golpes en la puerta fueron suaves pero ansiosos, aquello me hizo sonreír con arrogancia, no hubo necesidad de responder ya que la puerta se abrió revelando a la protuberante pelirroja, sonrió de una manera sensual y cerró la puerta detrás de sí._

_La mire de pies a cabeza, definitivamente la larga espera se había dado a que la mujer quería presentarse más sensual que nunca con un kimono rojo muy revelador, no pude evitar sonreír algo burlesco, en otra ocasión le hubiera pedido que se acerque a mí y no hubiera dudado en desatarle el obi._

_No pude evitar concentrarme en su cabello, antes me agradaba me parecía llamativo, ahora simplemente me parecía vulgar, repentinamente me había dado cuenta que ella no era una mujer tan hermosa como sensual, era simplemente una mujer… reveladora._

_A pasos lentos se acercó a mí y una vez en mí delante se hinco mirándome fijamente a los ojos, sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme los muslos esperando una reacción de mi parte y pude ver por unos segundos la molestia que sintió, siguió subiendo sus manos hasta llegar a cierta parte de mi anatomía y presiono levemente, se mordio los labios algo impaciente o en realidad ansiosa._

_Su rostro se fue acercando peligrosamente mientras intentaba bajarme los pantalones, siempre comenzaba así cuando se daba cuenta que no tenía intenciones de tirármela como usualmente lo hacía, aquello siempre me levantaba los ánimos aun así esta vez no me hizo sentir nada._

_-Karin…-llame con voz seria y fría haciéndola parar de golpe_

_-Sasuke-kun no me digas que ya estas envuelto con otra… !Otra vez! ¿! Quién es!?-grito la pregunta mirándome fijamente_

_-basta con los ataques de celos… nunca te di derecho-dije ahora más serio al sentirme frustrado y ahora recordaba por qué odiaba tener que envolverme con aquella mujer o al menos lo odiaba después de haber descargado mis ganas con ella_

_-¿entonces para que me llamaste?-pregunto fingiendo inocencia y estirando el labio inferior haciéndome fruncir el ceño con algo de repulsa_

_-ahórratelo la inocencia no va contigo Karin…-dije cabreado y ella simplemente me miro asombrada-estoy consciente que Itachi te ha encargado estar cerca de cierta joven…-dije mirándola fijamente a lo que ella asintió-bien… necesito que te ganes su confianza que seas para ella alguien en quien apoyarse todo lo que ella te cuente me lo contaras a mi ¿entendiste?-pregunte con una voz amenazante que la hizo tragar seco_

_-¿pero por…?_

_-no necesitas saber por qué…-corte con frialdad levantándome de golpe del sillón y dejándola sentada en el suelo mirándome algo asustada-ahora vete…-dije para darme la vuelta y mirar por la ventana, supe que se había ido al escuchar la puerta cerrarse a mis espaldas_

_FFB_

Salí de mis pensamientos al ver la puerta de mi gabinete abrirse de golpe, estaba a punto de golpear aquella persona pero la expresión de furia de Karin me hizo fruncir el ceño confundido.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con la niña esa?-pregunte molesto levantándome de golpe

-¡a última hora Itachi decidió que Tenten haría un mejor trabajo que yo!-grito roja de rabia y cruzando los brazos bajo sus voluptuosos pechos

-hn…

-Itachi es muy perspicaz ¿realmente creíste que él no iba a pensar en esta posibilidad? ¡El muy baka todo el tiempo me tiro en la cara lo mucho que me gusta complacer a los Uchiha!-grito nuevamente

-no es mi culpa que te haigas revolcado con toda la nobleza Karin…vete…después de todo no me serviste para nada… como siempre-dije con algo de veneno en mis palabras

-¿no te sirvo de nada?-pregunto asombrada-¿!y las veces que te hice gemir!?-pregunto molesta mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos aquella pregunta ocasionó que me riera completamente de ella

-te recuerdo que la que gime y grita mi nombre eres tu… ¿realmente crees que una mujer como tu va arrancar algo de mi boca? Deja de ser ilusa, hazte un favor y lárgate de mí gabinete-respondí con una mirada significativa y muy amenazadora

La pelirroja se fue golpeando la puerta a punto de explotar de rabia, al final de cuentas la que siempre salía aprovechando al máximo de nuestros encuentros era ella.

Me senté nuevamente detrás de mi escritorio, al final de todo otro plan que no me servía de absolutamente nada, estaba comenzando a creer que el único que realmente podría terminar este trabajo seria yo aunque tuviera que tragarme todo mi orgullo y la repulsión que sentía hacia aquella niña.

…

…

…

Me mire al espejo una vez más, pestañee un par de veces mirándome de pies a cabeza, sentía que hacia una eternidad que no me veía al espejo y me sentía realmente bonita, sonreí ante el reflejo de mi apariencia, a mi lado Tenten sonrió con aprobación, no solo yo estaba asombrada al parecer ella también había quedado muy satisfecha con su trabajo.

-¿eres tú la mujer más hermosa que haiga visto o soy yo la que tengo habilidades increíbles?-pregunto arreglándome un poco el kimono y mirándome ensoñadora

Tenía un kimono blanco con detalles en oro como base, el obi que rodeaba mi cintura era totalmente bordado en hilos de oro y encima un gran kimono rojo también bordado en hilos de oro, me había hecho un moño en mi cabello con varios mechones sueltos, mi rostro estaba maquillado levemente pero lo que sobresaltaba eran los labios rojos combinando con el kimono, entre sus dedos tenía una pequeña flor blanca que la puso sobre mi oreja derecha

-gracias Tenten-susurre con los ojos algo nublados, no lloraría pero realmente había necesitado de una mano amiga desde el momento que pise aquel reino

-ni que lo digas, de todas formas agradécele a Itachi tiene muy buen gusto, es un honor poder ayudar a los Uchiha en lo que pueda…-dijo simplemente haciéndome volver a la realidad-no es como piensas…-dijo de golpe llamando mi atención

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunte asombrada mirándola a través del reflejo del espejo, ella tenía la cabeza levemente agachada

-de Sasuke…-dijo simplemente restándole interés-crecí junto con ellos, junto a Itachi y Sasuke, nunca me lleve bien con Sasuke por su naturaleza un tanto ruda se podría decir, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que el sufrimiento trasforma a las personas-respondió simplemente dando de hombros y mirándome nuevamente con una sonrisa-estoy segura que no tardaran a llegarles propuestas de matrimonio-dijo Tenten llamando mi atención nuevamente ella tranquilamente continuo arreglando mi kimono

-disculpa ¿Qué?-pregunte asombrada sosteniendo sus manos para que dejara de hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo para observarme

-bueno como eres una invitada del palacio la ley dice que si alguien desea contraer matrimonio contigo lo correcto es pedirle al soberano permiso en este caso Sasuke o Itachi-dijo con una sonrisa-tranquila solo pueden casarte si tú lo aceptas-volvió a decir rápidamente con una leve risa al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso

Sonreí levemente al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro indicando lo mucho que me había asustado, la mire y sonreí levemente soltando sus manos.

-te llevarías muy bien con Ino-dije en un susurro lo que ella no llego a escuchar

-¿estas lista?-me pregunto al escuchar un leve golpe en la puerta-no te preocupes entrare contigo, por ser de la nobleza estoy permitida estar en las cenas del gran salón veras que no es nada de más, son gente de la nobleza discutiendo el futuro del reino-dijo para abrir la puerta y ver a una de las sirvientas esperando impaciente-enseguida vamos…-dijo ella volcándose a mirarme

-¿me veo bien?-pregunte sonriendo y ella me miro como si yo tuviera dos cabezas

-te gusta que te elogien ¿verdad?-pregunto divertida mirándome de pies a cabeza-ya te he dicho que era la mujer más hermosa que he visto ahora andando…-dijo haciendo un movimiento de la mano a lo cual rápidamente llegue a la puerta

No tardamos mucho hasta llegar a una puerta colosal, atravesamos algunos pasillos para llegar ahí, la puerta estaba cerrada lo que significaba que ya había comenzado la cena, me asombre al escuchar a Tenten maldecir en un susurro.

-escúchame espera a que alguien tome tu mano para que puedas entrar ¿entendiste? Seguramente tomaran la mía y a ti pues espera por Itachi o Naruto y te llevaran a tu asiento, después de las ceremonias podre estar a tu lado antes no así que no te pongas nerviosa-dijo con una sonrisa indicándole a uno de los guardias que nos avisaran

Las puertas se fueron abriendo lentamente y la luz que embargaba el salón entero me ilumino el rostro, ahora que me fijaba ya había estado en ese lugar días atrás, con grandes pillastres, la diferencia es que ahora estaba lleno de gente.

No pude evitar sonrojarme al darme cuenta de cómo nos miraba toda esa gente, recorrí el salón con mis orbes verdes fijándome en la expresión de cada uno de ellos, reconociendo a unos pocos, su expresión no era más que de asombro, incluso la música y los bailarines se habían detenido para observarme.

Estaba decorado maravillosamente, la gente estaba muy bien vestida habían comidas y frutas por todas las mesas del salón.

Alguien se acercó a Tenten un hombre mayor muy parecido a ella… _su padre_… pensé inmediatamente, aunque estuviera tomando la mano de su hija sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, sonreí levemente en forma de saludo, recorrí el salón una vez más y fue entonces que mi mirada cruzo con la suya.

Justo en frente mío, sentado en su trono como había estado la anterior vez, estaba segura que mi respiración se aceleró al darme cuenta que no conseguía aunque lo intentara despegar mi vista de él, tampoco pude evitar recordar su nariz delineando mi cuello o su aliento en mi oreja, aquel hecho me hizo fruncir el ceño molesta.

Estaba molesto por algún motivo, _y como no_, odiaba el hecho de que yo estuviera ahí presente, lo sabía, aun así lo vi ponerse de pie lentamente, en ningún momento dejo de mirarme directamente, a paso lento pero decidido bajo las escaleras que elevaban su trono, cruzo el centro de su salón sin darle la menor importancia a sus bailarines, poco a poco se iba acercando, se iba a cercando a _mí._

Mi respiración se aceleró nuevamente, se detuvo en mi delante bajo la mirada asombrada de todo el salón, entonces fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de que tan alto era, tuve que levantar la cabeza para poder continuar observando aquellos ojos oscuros que me miraban con intensidad, lo vi extender su mano en mi delante sin dejar de observar mis reacciones.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, agache la cabeza levemente mirando su mano extendida, ¿no se suponía que Itachi o Naruto harían eso por mí? Aun así levante la cabeza nuevamente decidida, entrecerré los ojos y pude ver que él también lo hizo, con delicadeza extrema deslice mi mano en la suya y pode ver que ambos fruncimos el ceño _¿habría el también sentido aquella descarga al tocarnos?_

Con un tacto suave cerro su mano sobre la mía y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera caminar a su lado, los bailarines se hicieron a un lado para que pudiéramos pasar, subimos lentamente las escaleras y solo soltó mi mano al dejarme en uno de los asiento, justamente entre Naruto y el.

…

…

…

Estaba cabreado, Itachi me había avisado de dicha cena, en realidad todas las noches se reunían en el gran salón todos los que pertenecían a la nobleza, esta vez Itachi me había dicho que debería asistir sí o sí que no había como no lo haga porque se vería como una falta de respeto.

-debería mandarte azotar entonces por todos los años que no estuviste presente-dije solamente entre dientes antes de darme media vuelta hacia mi habitación para darme un buen baño y cambiarme

Una vez todo listo me dirigí al gran salón, todos ya estaban presentes, me senté entre Itachi y Naruto, en el momento que entre el consejo comenzó a atacarme con preguntas y opiniones, en especial Shikaku Nara y Minato Uzumaki, genial los padres de dos de mis mejores hombres simplemente no podía mandarlos a callar.

La música había comenzado a sonar y los bailarines hacían sus muestras como todas las noches, uno de los guardias susurro algo en el oído de Itachi y este simplemente asintió, no me pasó desapercibido la mirada y la media sonrisa que me dedico, aquello me hizo fruncir el ceño, odiaba el bullicio, la gente riendo, gritando y cantando en especial los mayores que ya estaban pasados de alcohol.

Me concentre al frente al escuchar las grandes puertas del salón, uno de los bailarines escupió fuego haciéndome la vista borrosa, se trataba de una mujer muy claramente se notaba por sus ropas, el salón entero estaba en silencio y en total asombro y una vez el fuego ceso me vi en las mismas que todos los demás del gran salón.

Era _ella_…

Estaba al lado de Tenten, realmente era una visión que todos en aquel lugar deberían estar adorando, el kimono le quedaba a la perfección, incluso podría jurar que era una visión _única._

Sus orbes verdes recorrieron el salón, observando a cada una de las personas que ahí se encontraban y por acto yo también hice lo mismo, la mayoría de las jóvenes la miraban con odio, los hombres la miraban con deseo y asombro, fruncí el ceño al ver que aquello era simplemente inaceptable.

¿Dónde estaban mis caballeros y nobles?

Habían dado lugar a un bando de animales, pensaba que en cualquier momento se lanzarían a una disputa a quien se quedaría con ella, aquello me lleno de furia.

No tardo mucho el padre de Tenten se levantó por ella, tomándola de la mano aun así aquel viejo era otro que no le quitaba la vista de encima, peor aun cuando ella le sonrió levemente.

Ahora era el turno que alguien fuera por ella, casi al mismo tiempo, como si fueran impulsados por un resorte Itachi y Naruto se levantaron mirándola fijamente con cara de embobados, ni siquiera se habían dado cuando que ambos estaban de pie, fruncí el ceño molesto y gruñí levemente llamando la atención de ambos, Naruto me miro aun con aquella expresión de no creer en lo que veía e Itachi simplemente me miro de reojo, sin entender porque había actuado así y peor aún sin entender el porque estaba a punto de hacer lo que hacía me levante lentamente del trono al darme cuenta que ella me miraba fijamente.

Ahora no sabía a quién miraban aún más asombrados, a la belleza de aquella _niña_ en mí delante o el hecho de que yo me estuviera dirigiendo a ella, nadie era idiota, todos sabían quién era ella la pregunta era ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿No se suponía que ella era la prisionera de los Uchiha?

Lentamente me fui acercando a ella, y pude ver que ella también estaba asombrada, una vez que me detuve en su delante extendí mi mano esperando que la tomara, pude ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y agacho la vista hacia mi mano, volvió a mirarme y lentamente deslizo su mano en la mía de una forma tan suave y condenadamente _agradable_.

Sentí una descarga en todo el cuerpo al sentir su suave piel contra la mía, presione su mano y di paso para que fuéramos a nuestros lugares bajo la mirada expectante de todo el salón, no me pasó desapercibido que aun Itachi y Naruto seguían mirándola asombrados, incluso que Naruto le había cedido su lugar asegurándose que ella se sentara a su lado y al _mío._

Una vez que estuvimos sentados las miradas aun persistían así que a mala manera asentí para que los músicos tocaran y algo tambaleantes los bailarines retomaron a su trabajo, tardo pero poco a poco la gente fue retomando sus actividades aunque estaba casi seguro que el tema de conversación general era _ella._ Ya que los susurros y las miradas no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Casi no te reconocí!-grito el dobe mirándola fijamente-¡estas hermosa!-grito nuevamente

-gracias Naruto-respondió con una leve sonrisa en los labios carmines

-déjame presentarte… Minato Uzumaki… papa ella es Sakura Haruno…-dijo algo ansioso y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios

-un placer Mi Lady…

Y así comenzaron todas las presentaciones, la mayoría de los hombres jóvenes querían ser presentados incluso algunos viejos viudos no querían dejar pasar la oportunidad, pude ver que Kakashi poco a poco se acercó a ella y también consiguió las presentaciones, aunque este último recibió una gélida mirada de advertencia de mi parte y al ver que no estaba para nada sobrio solo pude volcarme y cabrearme solo mientras tomaba de vez en cuando de mi taza.

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño al escucharlo a Minato preguntarle a _ella_ si no tenía intenciones de casarse y si las tenía a quien preferiría a un maduro hombre viudo o a su joven hijo un valiente caballero.

-¿no vas a acercarte a tu protegida?-pregunte entre dientes al ver que Itachi solo sonreía al ver la multitud de gente interesado en ella

-solo la están adorando un poco Sasuke-chan, tampoco es que le vayan a meter mano aquí mismo-dijo con una enorme sonrisa a lo cual entrecerré los ojos cabreado

Simplemente le lance una mirada gélida, ganas no me faltaban para levantarme de mi trono y escapar de aquel circo que Itachi había creado por el gusto de verme cabreado pero en vez de eso apreté la taza entre mi mano mirando al frente intentando ignorar todos los halagos que llegaban a mis oídos obviamente dirigidos a ella.

Al parecer lo que había prometido ser una noche aburrida, para mí se había tornado un martirio y para la gente a mí alrededor un elixir en especial para esos viejos que antes apenas abrían la boca para reclamar y comer ahora parecían unos jóvenes caballeros intentado seducir a la doncella.

No sabía porque pero tenía la sensación de que al otro día tendría mucho trabajo con aquella multitud que estaba tan emocionada con la nueva huésped y _protegida_ de los Uchiha.

* * *

HOLA mis fieles lectores! Agradezco mucho la espera espero que este año 2013 lo empiecen con el pie derecho! Agradezco los Reviews es la primera vez que recibo tantos! Y para ser mi primer FF quede muuuuy emocionada! *-*

Bueno para finalizar quería dejar una cosa en claro para DULCECITO311 en el Review me pusiste que porque lo había matado a Neji-kun! No lo hice! Lamento que no haiga quedado claro mi relato! Sakura pierde su medallón! Gomen! Y gracias por seguir todos los capítulos!

**Agradecimientos**

Sakuracc69

ValeenG

SandiMalfoy

Darkyuyu

SakuraGranger28

DULCECITO311

Nora-Maria

Sango-Tsuki

Celi-luvs-u

Neonty12

Blanca-Uchiha

Akari hiroyuki

Noxuchiha

ShieruPhantomhive19

**Muchos besos y abrazos!**

**Kagome-mel**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Warriors In Love**

**.**

**Capitulo 7**

**.**

Abrí los ojos lentamente acostumbrándome a la claridad, mire como las hermosas cortinas de seda transparente se movían al compás del viento que entraba por el balcón, me estire sobre la cama dando un leve bostezo aun sin despegar la vista de aquel balcón, la luz que irradiaba de él era increíble y se podría decir que hacía mucho no despertaba con algo así.

Aun recostada escondí mi rostro entre los almohadones recordando la noche anterior, ni en mi reino recibía tantos halagos y atenciones como había recibido.

Mire la palma de mi mano… _aun ardía._

Sentía el calor de _su _mano aun envolviendo la mía, fruncí el ceño molesta, se suponía que había sido criada para ser una mujer práctica ¿lo estaba logrando? Porque mientras más lo pensaba, mientras más recordaba su tacto o sus ojos taladrándome, más difícil me era recordar aquello que mis institutrices me habían enseñado.

Desde la más tenue edad se me había enseñado a razonar, que lo que una mujer bien instruida hacía era pensar antes de tomar cualquier decisión, con mucha sabiduría, que nunca me dejara llevar por los impulsos tan grotescos que los humanos albergábamos, que había nacido bajo el seno de un gran reino el cual algún día debería gobernar con rigidez.

Aunque odiara la rigidez y la frialdad en las palabras había logrado ser una mujer práctica, una mujer que razonaba ante todo, si lo había logrado ¿Por qué sentía que a cada día perdía mis virtudes? Porque actuaba de forma tan espontanea ante todo y ante todos, en especial ante _él._

_Flash Back_

_Había estado por unos buenos momentos absorta con todos aquellos jóvenes y nobles que hacían cuestión de presentarse, volqué la vista por unos momentos para darme cuenta que Itachi aun hablaba con el consejo del reino, lo que si llamo mi atención fue el trono principal… estaba vacío._

_No sabría decir por cuanto tiempo lo estuve mirando ya que Naruto poso su mano en mi hombro llamando mi atención._

_-hace ya un buen rato que se ha ido Sakura-chan-dijo algo desconcertado la confusión se notaba en sus ojos, ladeo la cabeza un poco esperando una respuesta de mi parte_

_Los míos no llegaban a ser distintos ya que en ningún momento había preguntado sobre su paradero, sabia de quien me hablaba, lo mire confundida y el rubio solo se dedicó a sonreírme seguramente preguntándose si estaban pensando en la misma cosa._

_Alce la cabeza levemente buscando a Tenten por el salón, me había dicho que después de las formalidades se acercaría a mí, no pude evitar mirar de reojo a los jóvenes que aún faltaban en presentarse, entonces entendí que aunque la morena hubiera querido acercarse no lo hubiera logrado._

_-¿deseabas algo Sakura?-pregunto Itachi esta vez mirándome fijamente-Tenten ya se ha ido hace un buen rato no quiso molestarte-dijo nuevamente dando una sonrisa burlesca al verme fruncir el ceño levemente_

_-creo que es hora de que me retire-mencione suavemente mientras Itachi asentía con la cabeza y se escuchaba unas cuantas quejas a mis espaldas_

_Pude jurar que aquello divirtió aún más al Uchiha y si lo hizo supo disimularlo muy bien, me levante de mi asiento con la ayuda de la mano de Naruto, quien me regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas y para no fallarle también le devolví el gesto._

_-¡te acompaño Sakura-chan!-grito el rubio cediéndome su brazo esperando a que lo tomara_

_Con amabilidad y delicadeza apoye ambas de mis manos sobre su brazo bajándolo con suavidad._

_-conozco el camino Naruto no es necesario que te preocupes, mañana nos veremos espero que cumplas tu promesa y me lleves a entrenar contigo-dije con una de mis mejores sonrisas esperando que con aquella excusa el rubio se olvidara de mi rechazo y así fue_

_Sonrió y asintió levemente con la cabeza, me despedí de todos con una leve reverencia y me encamine a la salida del salón sin pasar desapercibido que muchas de las jóvenes ya habían desaparecido y las pocas que quedaban miraban al Uchiha mayor con mucho interés…demasiado debo decir._

_Recorrí los largos pasillos lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta de mi habitación, me detuve unos instantes dándome cuenta que era la primera vez que me encontraba realmente sola, sin que nadie estuviera siguiéndome los pasos… si así era… ¿Por qué no escapaba? ¿Por qué no daba media vuelta e intentaba alejarme de aquel lugar?_

_El sonido rechinante de una puerta abriéndose a mi espalda me hizo dar un salto por el susto y sacándome repentinamente de mis pensamientos, me di la vuelta para poder ver el causante de dicho sonido._

_-¡no vengas cuando no te lo pido!-escuche como grito sosteniendo del brazo a la pelirroja que había visto horas antes_

_Uchiha Sasuke, traía solo unos pantalones de dormir estaba parado en el marco de la puerta furioso, había arrojado a la pelirroja al pasillo mientras ella se sobaba el brazo por el fuerte agarre._

_Fue entonces que ambos se percataron de mi presencia, no me pasó desapercibido que ambos estaban más que sorprendidos, aunque mi vista taladraba al Uchiha sabía que la pelirroja estaba furiosa por haber presenciado su minuto de humillación._

_-Sasuke-kun…-pronuncio suavemente la pelirroja intentando acercarse a él con cautela_

_-¡vete!-rugió el aun sin desprender su vista de la mía_

_Mire a la chica de reojo, no podía definir si estaba roja de vergüenza o de furia, se dio media vuelta y solo volví a mirarlo cuando la había visto desaparecer por el pasillo con un paso sorprendentemente rápido._

_Lo mire fijamente por algunos segundos, entonces me di cuenta que prácticamente estaba durmiendo con el lobo feroz y yo era la maldita caperucita roja aquella que a los niños tanto les gustaba escuchar su historia, solo que esta vez caperucita no saldría corriendo._

_Sin poder evitarlo mis ojos recorrieron su fornido torso denudo, sus músculos eran definidos, no era tan musculoso como su armadura lo aparentaba pero a leguas se notaba lo mucho que había entrenado para tener tal físico, algunas pequeñas cicatrices y una muy llamativa en la costilla al lado izquierdo._

_-cortesía de tu amado Hyuuga-escupió dando énfasis a lo último lo cual realmente me sorprendió pero no iba a dejar que él se diera cuenta de eso_

_Trague seco al pensar que el sabia más de mi vida que lo que yo había pensado, entrecerré los ojos mirándolo fijamente._

_-¿amado?-pregunte con una ceja en alto-no te jactes de cosas que no sabes Uchiha-respondí con desprecio sin darme cuenta que había avanzado unos pasos en su dirección_

_Esta vez fue su turno de mirarme con una ceja en alto, cortó el pequeño espacio que nos separaba con lentos pero decididos pasos, retrocedí nuevamente pero el continuo avanzando hasta que sentí la puerta de mi habitación a mis espaldas._

_-espero que estés consiente que en el momento que ese maldito pise mi palacio exigiéndote de vuelta lo único que obtendrá es que le atraviese el corazón con mi katana-dijo con un cierto brillo en los ojos, odio, tal vez rencor, había algo más que no sabría definir aun así sus palabras me llegaron en lleno_

_-Neji jamás morirá por las manos de un miserable como tú-respondí esta vez parándome firme y mirándolo fijamente_

_Lo vi levantar las manos y apoyarlas en la puerta, agachándose levemente para quedar cara a cara conmigo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, su mandíbula estaba tensa entonces me di cuenta de lo mucho que ese hombre me odiaba, solo sus ojos me contaban una gran historia de todo el rencor que me profesaba aun así no retrocedí._

_-créeme que ese a quien tanto defiendes es tan miserable como yo-respondió con la voz ronca sintiendo como sus brazos se tensaban_

_-¡Neji jamás se revolcaría con una mujer como ella!-grite elevando la voz apuntando el camino que había tomado la pelirroja, sentía como mi pecho subía y bajaba agitada por el pequeño arrebato que me permití tener_

_Lo vi dar una media sonrisa, él era realmente macabro, pero aun así ¿Por qué no conseguía desprender la vista de aquellos labios? Con aquel pequeño gesto demostró que tan arrogante un Uchiha podía llegar a ser_

_Se recompuso irguiéndose y haciéndose a un lado abriendo su brazo izquierdo invitándome a pasar a su habitación, aquello me hizo fruncir el ceño molesta._

_-entonces déjame revolcarme con una mujer que aquel bastardo de Hyuuga si aprueba-respondió con altanería aun manteniendo aquella sonrisa en los labios_

_No supe en que momento levante la mano y la estampé tan fuerte como pude contra el rostro del Uchiha haciéndolo volcar el rostro, sentía que mi pecho en cualquier instante iba a reventar por los golpes de mi corazón._

_-jamás me tendrás en tu cama Uchiha… prefiero bailar sobre la tumba de mi padre…-dije con una alarmante suavidad, entrecerré los ojos mientras mis puños se cerraban sintiéndome impotente_

_Y por increíble que parezca aquello lo hizo sonreír aún más, me di la vuelta decida a entrar a mi habitación y olvidar que había tenido que cruzarme con aquel maldito degenerado._

_-harás ambas cosas…-lo escuche decir cerca de mi oído, como un suave susurro soplado sobre los mechones sueltos de mi moño_

_Lo mire de reojo con una mirada de advertencia, aun así tome el pomo de la puerta y entre sin volver a mirarlo nuevamente cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, recargándome en ella y cerrando los ojos con fuerza… odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha._

_FFB_

Fui sacada repentinamente de mis pensamientos por el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta, levante la cabeza solo un poco para poder ver a la morena que entraba con una bandeja en las manos, traía una enorme sonrisa en los labios y deposito la bandeja en la mesa del centro de la habitación.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-pregunto con alegría mientras se sentaba en la cama observándome

-pésimo… sigo esperando a que te reúnas conmigo en el gran salón-comente con sarcasmo mientras me estiraba y me levantaba a observar la bandeja de frutas que me había traído

Arranque una que otra uva llevándolas a mi boca y dándole la espalda a la morena que repentinamente se había quedado muda, fruncí el ceño y volqué la vista para observarla, esta intentaba no reír ya que apretaba los labios con poco éxito y tenía las manos detrás de la espalda como una niña pequeña que acababa de cometer una travesura.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?-pregunte entrecerrando los ojos mirándola fijamente

-¿si quiera te diste cuenta de la tarjeta que trae esa bandeja de frutas?-pregunto con una ceja alzada apuntando la nota en un papel blanco con una letra impecable

Alce las cejas sorprendida, volqué la vista hacia la tarjeta ubicada de una forma que yo pudiera verla aunque siquiera le había prestado atención antes de que Tenten me la señalara.

Tomé la tarjeta entre mis manos y aclare la garganta suavemente antes de comenzar a leer ante la fija mirada de la morena.

_Querida Sakura:_

_Desde la noche anterior nunca más podré ver una florecilla de Sakura sin pensar en usted antes, concédame un momento a solas antes de pedirla en matrimonio._

_Siempre suyo_

_Rock Lee_

Trague seco al terminar de leer las letras finales, cuando volqué a mirar a Tenten estallo en risas al verme, no sabría decir si era por mi rostro totalmente espantado, en cierto momento ella comenzó a toser frenéticamente sin poder contener las carcajadas.

Fruncí el ceño molesta y me acerque a ella con la nota entre mis manos.

-¿Tenten quien rayos es este hombre? ¡No recuerdo haber hablado con el anoche!-grite con un tono de voz demasiado agudo mostrando mi desesperación

Ella simplemente respiro profundo al parecer tomando aire por su reciente arrebato, poso su mano sobre mi hombro algo agachada y aun con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-¡Tenten!-grite sacudiéndola asustada por la reciente propuesta, a lo que ella se enderezo tomando la nota de mis manos y venteándose como si fuera un abanico, fruncí el ceño ante el gesto

-lo lamento-dijo suavemente-la reciente carcajada me dejo algo acalorada-respondió sonriéndome amigablemente-no te preocupes conozco a Lee desde la cuna, él es algo… _especial_…-comento nuevamente volviendo a reír pero esta vez con suavidad

-¿especial?-pregunte confundida quitándole la nota de mala gana y dándole una que otra releída a sus palabras

-no lo tomes en serio, Lee es así con todo, lo toma en serio pero no es alguien de quien debas temer, Lee solo es… Lee-respondió simplemente mientras sonreía lo que me hizo sentirme aún más confundida

-¿esto es algo que debo pasar por alto?-pregunte confundida levantando la nota para que pudiera verla

-definitivamente…-dijo segura asintiendo con la cabeza-ah no ser que quieras aceptar su propuesta…-comentó nuevamente divertida a lo cual yo negué rápidamente-bien…ahora Naruto me ha enviado algo para ti…-dijo para acercarse nuevamente a la mesa

-¿Naruto me envió algo?-pregunte dudosa siguiendo el camino de la morena-ojala no sean más propuestas…-comente divertida mientras veía un traje negro entre las manos de Tenten

-me dijo que te ayudara a cambiarte y te llevara al dojo donde entrenan…-dijo con una sonrisa levantando el traje para que pudiera verlo

Era de color negro y muy apegado al cuerpo, se ajustaba muy bien en los brazos y en las piernas para que pudiera darme mejor movilidad de la parte del frente y trasera había una rejilla impidiendo que se viera que tan apegado me quedaría el traje.

Me senté frente el enorme espejo mientras Tenten recogía mi cabello en una alta coleta, dejo algunos pechones sueltos diciéndome que hacia me veía mucho más _apetecible_, me sonroje fugazmente y la fulmine con la mirada lo cual ella solo dio de hombros.

-es hora de que me vaya no te preocupes estaré aquí cuando regreses, seguramente Itachi querrá verte en el gran salón para el almuerzo-dijo tranquilamente tomando la bandeja de frutas sonriendo nuevamente recordando la nota

-¿otra vez?-murmure pero ella lo escucho asintiendo con la cabeza-¿Dónde queda el dojo?-pregunte recordando que Naruto nada me había dicho

-en la parte trasera del castillo donde solo los gobernantes e invitados tienen acceso, claro que uno que otro sirviente, sal por la puerta de atrás no hay como te pierdas a leguas lo veras-dijo con una sonrisa para salir de la habitación dejándome sola

Fruncí el ceño molesta dándome cuenta que estaba comenzando a depender mucho de Tenten y que me sentía más a gusto cuando ella estaba cerca, aun así no me queje ella también tenía una vida con la cual seguir además de seguirme los pasos.

Salí de la habitación siguiendo las instrucciones de Tenten, de vez en cuando me cruzaba con uno que otro sirviente, me trataban con mucha cortesía, siempre había sido la mimada de mi reino, no había sirviente que no me hubiera visto en pañales o dando mis primeros pasos en mi reino, por tal siempre me habían tratado con más confianza y cariño.

Quede estática al recorrer con la mirada el panorama que tenía en mi delante, era como si estuviera en otro lugar, en un mundo completamente distinto de que había conocido en aquel reino, los campos eran hermosos, llenos de vegetación, árboles y flores, como Tenten me lo había dicho a lo lejos se veía el techo de un enorme dojo y a un costado una hermosa laguna.

Mis pies siguieron su rumbo sin darme cuenta de ese hecho, miraba a mis alrededores asombrada, definitivamente me gustaba mucho más este lado del palacio que donde estaban los cuarteles y el pueblo entero, aquel lugar mostraba sufrimiento y lamentos, este podría decirse que era completamente lo opuesto.

Me detuve frente al dojo, mirando lo grande que era, seguramente muchos habían entrenado ahí, suspire y solo rogué que Naruto ya estuviera adentro.

…

…

…

Sentado en el piso con la espalda recostada en la pared es como me encontraba y como me había encontrado toda la noche, mis largas cortinas de color oscuro no permitían que ningún tipo de luz entrara por mis ventanas y balcones, aun así sabía que había amanecido ya que los malditos pájaros no se hicieron esperar.

Había algo que estaba rondando mi cabeza, aquel maldito algo no me había dejado dormir toda la noche en lo cual termine pateando las sabanas y sentándome en el suelo, ya no me sentía perdido como días antes, sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer para tener el Rey Haruno postrado a mis pies y eso era tener a su hija, a _ella._

Aun así, aunque esa idea vago por mi mente por horas algo más me molestaba, no sabía si había sido su actitud, la forma en la que defendía al Hyuuga o el hecho de que me había abofeteado…no… la bofetada me había caído bien, ya que demostraba que ella no era la señorita controladora que aparentaba ser.

Pero si había algo que realmente me estaba sacando de quicio, _la había invitado a pasar_.

Para cualquier persona normal eso sería una estupidez, pero para mí significaba mucho, jamás a lo largo de los diez años que venía tirándome toda clase de mujeres, jamás había aceptado una sola mujer en mi cama, prefería hacerlo a la luz del día en frente a todo el pueblo que llevarla a mi cama.

¿Por qué?

No quería que la susodicha se diera aires que no le pertenecía, o se sintiera alagada por el hecho, prefería tirármela contra una mesa o incluso de pie contra una pared que darle el gusto de tenerme a su merced en mi propia cama.

Jamás le daría ese gusto a una mujer, de invadir mi espacio personal, incluso ya había pensado que cuando me casara mi mujer tendría su habitación donde yo la visitaría cuando quisiera pero tenerla en mi habitación eso _nunca._

Entonces… si estaba tan consiente de eso…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué le pedí que entrara?

Y lo peor de todo es que en ningún momento había dudado en hacerlo, realmente quería que ella entrara, realmente quería hacerla callar todo lo que tenía planeado decir sobre el bastardo del Hyuuga, realmente quería… quería…

¿Qué quería?

Tal vez, era porque sabía que ella rechazaría la invitación, por eso había sido a la primera mujer que le proponía aquello en un lugar tan sagrado para mí, era un lugar para mi tranquilidad y no me sentía con culpa de matar el que se atreviera a entrar sin mi permiso como lo había hecho Karin.

Pero ahí estaba yo, esperando a que sus pies se movieran, esperando que estuviera de acuerdo en hacerle todo lo que mi oscura mente tenía planeado en aquellos instantes… realmente lo _deseaba._

Aun así el ardor de sentir la palma de su mano contra mi mejilla debería haberme hecho caer en razón en vez de eso me sentí aún más estúpido deseando obtener de ella todo lo que mi cuerpo pedía con solo sentir su olor, con solo verla, era una forma de odio que jamás había sentido, un odio que quería verla sufrir, quería verla llorar descontrolada, quería que ella se quebrara pero a cada día sentía que eso no sucedería.

Solo sabía una cosa un Uchiha nunca abría la boca en vano, jamás diría palabras al viento.

_Jamás me tendrás en tu cama Uchiha… prefiero bailar sobre la tumba de mi padre…_

Esas fueron las palabras de aquella pequeña niña ingenua e ignorante, pues un reto era y no pensaba retroceder o cuando le había dicho que haría ambas cosas había sido una blasfemia.

Dudaba que lo segundo lograba cumplirlo pero, lo primero… la tendría en mi cama por más que la idea me desagradara, solo una vez…una _única_ vez, sería la primera y la ultima en hacerlo y seria solamente para demostrarle con quien estaba tratando…

Fue cuando me di cuenta que había dejado que mi mente vagara por muchas horas sin un descanso, me levante lentamente del suelo comenzando a vestirme para meterme en mi gabinete.

Jurando que ahí encontraría un poco de paz, esa idea se fue a la punta de un cuerno cuando vi a Kakashi entrar saludándome como si nada, no pude evitar rolar los ojos al verlo, me había cabreado demasiado la noche anterior y no tenía intenciones de comenzar a amargarme tan temprano.

-al parecer te subestime Sasuke-dijo sonriendo bajo su máscara y cerrando su único ojos visible

Se había apoyado en la pared y no parecía tener intenciones de irse, levante una ceja ante su comentario, había intentado ignorarlo leyendo los pergaminos sobre mi escritorio, lo mire fijamente esperando a que continuara hablando pero eso no sucedió.

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunte entrecerrando los ojos, conocía a ese hombre muy bien y bajo todas esas sonrisas era verdadero observador nada se le escapaba

-pues levantarte e ir por Sakura en el gran salón, aparentar el hacer a un lado tu disconformidad fue una excelente jugada-comento asintiendo con la cabeza, me miró fijamente esperando una respuesta al mismo tiempo que alzaba una ceja divertido

En ningún momento pensé realmente en mi venganza al levantarme e ir por ella, entrecerré los ojos odiando a Kakashi por ser tan perspectivo, me levante lentamente de mi asiento, fruncí el ceño molesto al ver la falsa mueca de inocencia que aquel maldito intentaba hacer.

-deja de cabrearme Kakashi…-murmure apoyándome contra la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras masajeaba el puente de mi nariz

-¿algo en que pueda ayudarte?-pregunto divertido nuevamente ocultando su sonrisa bajo esa mascara pero en su ojo visible solo desprendía burla

-cállate…-escupí molesto sabiendo que él estaba ahí más por joderme la existencia que por caridad _tampoco era como si la quisiera_-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte con algo de aburrimiento

Ahora que lo pensaba Kakashi muy rara vez se aparecía en las mañanas en mi gabinete, se suponía que entrenaba a los más jóvenes tanto de la nobleza como los del pueblo que quisieran aprender y ayudar en las diversas batallas que teníamos en estos tiempos.

Fue entonces como si se tratara de un rayo vi a Kakashi depositar sobre la pilas de pergaminos un papel, una carta…_ un pedido…_

Fulmine aquel papel esperando que de esa manera criara por si solo fuego y ardiera hasta quedar en cenizas y polvo, entonces lo mire a él, aun traía aquella maldita sonrisa y parecía no darse cuenta que en cualquier momento me tiraría sobre él.

-¿Qué carajo significa eso?-pregunte de forma suave y tétrica esperando que se arrepintiera y tomara la carta nuevamente entre sus manos

Simplemente lo vi rascarse la cabeza ladeándola levemente hacia la derecha.

-es mi pedido… quiero contraer matrimonio con cierta pelirrosa que habita en tu palacio-comento suavemente aun con la enorme sonrisa estampada en el rostro

Apreté los puños con fuerza mientras sentía que mi respiración se había acelerado de una manera exagerada incluso para mí mismo, tome la carta entre mis manos con poca delicadeza sintiendo como el fino papel se arrugaba en una de mis manos.

A grandes zancadas alcancé a Kakashi y con mi mano libre lo tome del cuello de sus ropas, fruncí aún más al ceño al ver que aún tenía en el rostro aquella sonrisa que me encantaría borrar de un golpe.

-escucha bien lo que te voy a decir porque no lo voy a repetir…-amenacé con voz tétrica empujándolo contra la pared-ni tu ni _nadie_ se va casar con ella, que _ninguno_ se atreva a mezclar su raza con la de ella-dije sin darme cuenta que cada vez mi agarre era más fuerte

Aun así Kakashi ni se inmuto, entrecerré los ojos viendo que aquello era más una burla para el que un intento de amenaza.

Lo solté de golpe y brusco terminando por hacer aquel papel una bola arrugada y tirándola en cualquier parte de mi gabinete como si estuviera arrojando una piedra solo quería alejarme de aquel endemoniado papel, me dirigí a la puerta a grandes zancadas dispuesto a irme.

-nee Sasuke… tanto que me costó hacerlo ¿no podías simplemente haber dicho que _no_?-pregunto mal conteniendo su risa

Me detuve de golpe, respire un par de veces y cerré los ojos intentando tranquilizarme, le lancé una última mirada de reojo y me fui del gabinete sin decirle una sola palabra, ganas no me faltaban de hacerlo callar y sabía que no me costaría nada aun así… salí hecho una furia.

…

…

…

El pelinegro sonrió al ver a Kakashi entrar a la herrería suspirando varias veces hacía tiempo que no afilaba su espada, mientras observaba el buen trabajo que habían hecho levantó la vista una vez más cuando vio que lo tenía en su delante.

-¿todo bien?-pregunto el Uchiha mayor dando una media sonrisa

-sí, si admito que fue muy gracioso pero no me vuelvas a pedir que haga algo como eso…-comento Kakashi secándose el sudor de la frente mientras daba uno que otro suspiro resignado

-¿acaso le tienes miedo a Sasuke-chan?-pregunto entre asombrado y divertido, agradeciendo con la cabeza al herrero

Comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por Kakashi, le hubiera encantado haber visto la cara de su pequeño hermanito, tenía que comprobar una pequeñísima cosa, así que no dudo en enviar al Casanovas del reino a cumplir con el trabajo sucio.

-¿miedo? No, no… tal vez entre en pánico por una que otra mirada pero solo eso-comento posicionándose al lado del Uchiha mayor quien al parecer toda la historia le estaba pareciendo comiquísima

-hn… ¿enojo?

-en exceso…

-¿rabietas?

-una que otra…

-¿celos?

-podría ser…no quede muy convencido…

-hn…-el Uchiha pareció meditarlo por unos segundos hasta que al finalizar una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios-para estar seguros… enviare a Suigetsu…-comento divertido soñando con ver los arrebatos de su hermano

-¿puedo estar presente cuando lo mandes a Suigetsu?-pregunto Kakashi con una notable emoción en la voz

-no nos lo perderíamos por nada…

_Oh si_… quería con todas sus ganas saber que era lo que pensaba Sasuke _realmente_ de la hermosa pelirrosa y aunque fuera a la fuerza lo descubriría.

…

…

…

Llegue al dojo hecho una furia, ni siquiera me había molestado en ponerme mi traje para entrenar, me quite toda la parte de encima, quedando simplemente de pantalón y botas, las arroje a un costado y tome una de las muchas katana que habían colgadas, habían diversas armas que había sido obligado a aprender a usar, aun así la katana era un arma que realmente apreciaba.

La mejor cosa para espantar los males era entrenar, lo último que quería era tener que pensar en dicha pelirrosa una completa _molestia_ que ni dormir tranquilo me dejaba, maldita hora que tuvo que aparecer, sacudí la cabeza decido a espantar de mi mente cualquier objeto que fuera de color rosa.

Se escucharon unos suaves pasos en el piso de madera del dojo, fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta que aquellos delicados pasos no se trataba de ninguno de mis hombres, me di la vuelta para ver quien venía a joder a estas horas mientras debería estar completando mi entrenamiento.

No pude evitar cerrar los ojos maldiciendo el hecho de que por una fuerza mayor siempre terminaba viéndola, terminaba _contemplándola._

Fue entonces que sus curiosos ojos dieron con los míos, tan vivaces, sus orbes verdes eran tan expresivos que solo con verlos sabía exactamente en que estaba pensando, tal y como ahora podía ver lo asombrada que estaba de verme.

La vi fruncir el ceño levemente, seguramente recordando mi _pequeño desliz_ de la noche anterior, aunque me causara gracia, no estaba en mis métodos demostrárselo, Sasuke Uchiha jamás mostraba sentimientos, alce una ceja al verla fulminarme con la mirada como si quisiera golpearme _otra vez._

-toma una katana-dije serio mirándola fijamente

Realmente vi como sus enormes orbes verdes se le iluminaron con tan solo en pensar en empuñar una, una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios, se podría decir que en aquel inocente rostro surco una sonrisa ¿arrogante?

La curiosidad era uno de mis defectos, aunque nunca lo demostraba pero siempre terminaba saciando mi curiosidad con lo que fuera, ya fuera un comentario o una mujer y era exactamente lo que ella estaba provocando en mí una enorme _curiosidad._ La cual pensaba saciar en todos los sentidos.

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse lentamente por el dojo, no pude evitar recorrerla con la mirada, sus piernas torneadas, sus caderas en el juego del vaivén mientras caminaba de una manera tan delicada y _sensual._

La boca se me había secado repentinamente, se detuvo en el mueble donde todas las katana estaban colgadas, tomo una y cuando se dio la vuelta me di cuenta que toda inocencia había desaparecido, me di cuenta que había desaparecido la niña educada para dar lugar a una mujer, una que no dudó en ponerse en posición de ataque apuntándome con la katana.

Sus ojos mostraban determinación y en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa, todo menos temerosa, los mechones de su cabello le caían agraciadamente por el rostro y no pude evitar pensar que aun mostrando esa faceta seguía teniendo aquella inocencia que la caracterizaba cuando soplo un pequeño mechón rosa que estorbaba su visión.

-¿piensas quedarte parado toda la mañana Uchiha?-pregunto alzando una ceja

Ella ni siquiera había terminado la pregunta cuando me lance contra ella haciendo sonar ambos metales, era endemoniadamente ágil, saltó para atrás dándome un golpe en el pecho con ambos pies juntos haciéndome retroceder, antes de que pudiera hacer algo ella se abalanzó sobre mí.

La forma en la que se movía los pies, las forma en que atacaba con precisión me hizo preguntarme cuantos años se había dedicado a practicar.

No solo eso llamaba mi atención, sino la forma en como brillaban sus ojos, la pequeña mueca que sus labios mostraba, aquello me indicaba lo cuanto extrañaba hacerlo, cuanto extrañaba tener aquella libertad que la dejara actuar como realmente era.

¿Entonces esta era Sakura?

¿Esta era la verdadera Sakura que dejaba llevar sin aquellas etiquetas, sin su controladora posición?

_Entonces la mire y la vi._

Sus ojos brillaban por la emoción, sus labios tenían una pequeña sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el reciente calor que se había formado entre nosotros.

Fue entonces que sentí como la katana volaba de mis manos, por estar absorto en mis pensamientos ella había logrado arrojar mi katana lejos, y ahora veía a aquella mujer apuntarme su afilada katana justamente en el cuello, la sonrisa de victoria se acrecentó al igual que su nuevamente descubierta arrogancia.

Respiraba agitada, su pecho bajaba y subía con velocidad y sus mechones se le habían pegado a su frente perlada por el sudor.

-si te matara…-comenzó diciendo algo entrecortada por la falta de aire-…seria libre-termino por decir sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios

-hazlo-rete dando un paso hacia adelante sintiendo la punta de su katana rozar la piel de mi cuello

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente asombrada pero luego sonrió nuevamente, acercándose un poco sin mover la katana.

-yo juego limpio… _Sasuke_-susurro mi nombre, como un suspiro que me hizo entrecerrar los ojos, se escuchaba muy bien cuando ella lo decía, aparto la katana de mi cuello sonriendo nuevamente-alguien más lo hará, vendrán por mí-sentencio con una media sonrisa dándose la vuelta para colocar la katana en su lugar

Cuando ella se volcó nuevamente, la empuje contra la pared con brusquedad, ella levanto la pierna apoyando la rodilla en mi pecho impidiéndome que me acercara a ella, aun así empuje hacia ella haciéndola soltar un gemido de dolor, pero aun así había sido un gemido que me hizo tragar seco ante la idea, ante las imágenes que mi mente perturbada y para nada inocente producían.

-nadie vendrá por ti-dije en un susurro apoyando las manos en las paredes de madera mirándola fijamente y como aún seguía sonriendo con autosuficiencia

-oh si lo harán y cuando te maten hare los honores de llevarle tu cabeza a mi padre-comento con cierto veneno en sus palabras simplemente hice caso omiso

-vive el presente _Sakura_ y estás conmigo ahora y no en una muy buena posición-dije para agacharle levemente ante su intensa mirada

Levante la mano izquierda y con la yema de los dedos roce su rodilla que aún estaba sobre mi pecho sintiendo la textura del traje que traía, bajando lentamente por sus muslos, con tal lentitud que incluso a mí me comenzaba a cabrear, no me interesaba quería guardar y memorizar cada una de sus expresiones, quería pensar que aquel ardiente sonrojo fuera por el hecho de que la estuviera tocando de una forma tan indecorosa.

Tenía los labios levemente abiertos por la sorpresa que se había llevado, me miraba fijamente como si estuviera loco, agache la cabeza lentamente hacia ella, increíblemente ella no dijo ninguna palabra para detenerme, mire sus ojos antes de volver a mirar sus labios.

Su aliento rozaba mis labios y estaba seguro las ganas de probar aquellos labios me carcomía la mente, de una forma tan vil, que me gritaba lo mal que esta aquello.

-¿interrumpo?-escuche aquella endemoniada voz cargada de sorpresa y algo de burla

Me aparte de la pelirrosa como si ella me quemara con tan solo tocarla, aun después de haberme apartado no pude apartar la vista de sus orbes verdes tan sorprendidos que parecía no salir de aquel trance, fue entonces que sonreí al ver como lentamente entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño molesta.

La escuche soltar un gruñido molesto mientras salía disparada para afuera del dojo sin importarle arrollar al peliblanco que se encontraba parado en el marco con los brazos cruzados.

No me pasó desapercibido que él se le había quedado mirando como si se tratara de la cosa más rara que alguna vez había visto.

-¿Qué tanto vez Suigetsu?-pregunte molesto al ver que simplemente se había olvidado de mi presencia con tal de seguir el camino que la pelirrosa había tomado

-¿eh?-gimió estúpidamente-ah sí… vine a reportarme, Juugo esta con Itachi en estos momentos…-dijo recién volcándose a verme-¿tienes algo con ella?-pregunto interesado mirándome con algo de ilusión en los ojos-ya había escuchado rumores que tu prisionera era hermosa pero ella… está por encima de muchos halagos-comento animado

-dijiste bien… es mi prisionera, jamás un Uchiha se envolverá con una raza tan inútil y baja como la de los Haruno, si está aquí es solo para que pueda cumplir mis propósitos-comente de forma agria ¿acaso las mujeres del reino habían desaparecido? ¿Qué mierda hacia que todos estos idiotas quedaran así por ella?

-¿puedo quedármela?-pregunto aún más animado como si lo que le acababa de decir solo había servido para incentivar sus ansias de poseerla

Detuve mis pasos de golpe, había salido del dojo siendo seguido por Suigetsu, volqué a verlo con la mirada cargada de amenazas, di unos pasos en su dirección haciéndolo reír nerviosamente.

-ni tu ni nadie la tendrá ¿quedo claro?-pregunte de manera tétrica no esperaba una respuesta sabía que él había entendido entrecerré los ojos dándole una última mirada de advertencia, me di la vuelta dispuesto a volver al palacio

-que aburrido que te has vuelto…-comento aun siguiéndome-antes compartíamos a las damitas-termino por decir dando un fuerte y sonoro suspiro resignado

-…

-…

-…

-... ¿ya te comente que cuando te enojas tus ojos se vuelven rojos?-pregunto divertido

-siempre lo haces…-respondí cortante y seco cerré mi puño con rabia y de golpe aun sintiendo en las yemas de mis dedos la textura de su ropa y el calor que emanaba su piel

* * *

Es permitido llorar en este espacio? Kkkkk

Gracias por todos los Reviews! Recibí muchos más que el anterior capitulo! No se imaginan lo increíble que fue para mí! Gracias a todos por el cariño que vienen expresando por este FF que con tanta dedicación vengo escribiéndoles!

Espero que les haiga gustado este nuevo capítulo, que haiga llenado sus expectativas, el capítulo fue un poco más largo creo que me emocioneee kkkk

**Gracias!**

celi-luvs-u

SakuraGranger28

sakuracc69

Darkyuyu

55 flor de cerezo saku 55

Minene Uryuu

SandiMalfoy

Sango-Tsuki

Kirarapau

ValeenG

Neonty12

ThePausis

noxuchiha

Atanih Hyuuga

DULCECITO311

ConyM

SaKura HiMekO

ShieruPhantomhive19

Guest

choiamberc

mussa-luna

isha

**Muchos besos y abrazos!**

**Kagome_mel**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Warriors In Love**

**.**

**Capitulo 8**

**.**

La lluvia era intensa en aquella tarde, las gotas golpeaban los ventanales del palacio hacía ya un buen rato.

Tenten había tocado la puerta con la esperanza de que yo me presentara a la cena pero no, no era mi intención salir de aquella habitación, no había salido para el almuerzo y tampoco era mi intención verlo durante la cena.

Durante todo el día me encontré cabreada odiándome a mí misma por mis reacciones, al volver a mi habitación mi pecho saltaba por aquellos momentos y por las sensaciones que había sentido, las manos me temblaban solo con recordar su toque.

Y lo peor de todo fue que en el fondo… _me dolía… dolía el hecho de que no me hubiera besado._

Solo con volver a pensarlo solté un chillido frustrado, haciendo un pequeño berrinche con el kimono que vestía.

-Itachi me ha enviado a verte…-escuche a mis espaldas, bufe molesta y volqué para ver a Tsunade-sama con los brazos cruzados bajo sus pechos

-estoy bien Tsunade-sama-comenté exasperada volviendo mi mirada a los grandes ventanales con los brazos cruzados

-ven, vamos a dar una vueltas por el palacio así venteas tu cabecita unos momentos-comentó burlesca, pero a la vez firme haciéndome entender que no retrocedería a su propuesta

-no iré a cenar-avisé también de la misma forma, demostrando firmeza, aunque me trataran de llevar a rastras no iría

Quería alejarme de aquel hombre lo máximo posible, olvidar que gracias a aquel bastardo no estaba en mi palacio, olvidar que el maldito sínico me tenía a su merced y olvidar especialmente que solo con unos cuantos pasos podría estar en su habitación.

-bien muérete de hambre pero camina…-dijo la rubia dando media vuelta para salir de la habitación

Fruncí el ceño molesta aun así la seguí, Tsunade-sama parecía una mujer de pocas palabras, una mujer de poca paciencia y el hecho de que me llevara a dar una "vuelta" por el palacio se me hacía muy raro, aun así la seguí, ceño fruncido y cabeza agachada.

-¿A dónde me lleva?-pregunté frunciendo aún más el ceño al darme cuenta que ninguna de las dos abría la boca pero aun así yo continuaba siguiéndola como un animalito adiestrado

-ya que me estaba dirigiendo al ala de la familia Real Itachi me pidió que fuera por ti, quiere saber del por qué tu repentino cambio…-comentó mirándome de reojo sin dejar de caminar por el largo pasillo

Desvié la vista evitando que viera cualquier sonrojo posible en mis mejillas, y como no verlos si mi rostro lo sentía arder.

Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta de madera muy elegante, en realidad todo el pasillo lo era, Tsunade simplemente levanto la mano y golpeo suavemente con los nudillos sobre la madera, me dedicó una media sonrisa antes de darse media vuelta y retirarse de ahí.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse, en su interior vi a Itachi sosteniéndola y esperando que entrara pacientemente con una pequeña sonrisa amable en los labios, obviamente se trataba de Itachi y todo en el solo podría agradecer, tan distinto a su hermano.

Itachi eran tan atractivo como Sasuke, pero no causaba en mí aquel escalofrío que sentía recorrer todo mi cuerpo cada vez que veía al menor, al comienzo había pensado que podría tratarse de miedo, pero no era eso, no le temía en lo absoluto aun así me sentía derretir cuando lo veía por cerca.

-¿te encuentras bien Sakura?-preguntó Itachi mirándome fijamente al verme tan perdida en mis pensamientos

Con un movimiento de cabeza me indicó que me sentara en el sillón que daba en frente a aquel enorme escritorio.

-¿se trata de Sasuke?-preguntó con seriedad mientras se hincaba en mi delante apoyando ligeramente ambas de sus manos sobre mis rodillas

-¡no!-me apresuré en contestar aunque ese hecho provocó que Itachi me mirara extrañado, me sonroje levemente-no me he sentido bien-terminé por decir

-Sasuke es distinto ahora-comentó algo pensativo obviando completamente mi respuesta

-¿dices por lo cabrón que es?-pregunté con una ceja en alto mirándolo algo burlesca

-Sasuke no siempre fue así-comentó con una media sonrisa levantándose de donde se había hincado-¿quieres conocer por qué Sasuke Uchiha es un demonio Sakura Haruno?-preguntó aun con los ojos brillándole de determinación mientras posaba su mano frente a mi esperando a que la tomara

Lo mire algo dudosa y a la vez confundida, aquellos ojos que ardían en fuego no eran para nada la tranquila mirada que conocía de Itachi, no… aquella mirada determinada y arrogante pertenecía a Sasuke.

Sin saber exactamente qué fue lo que me impulsó, levante la mano y tome la de Itachi entre la mía, su mano se cerró lentamente y vi como su sonrisa se ensanchaba, una sonrisa devastadora sin duda, una sonrisa que quitaría el aliento a cualquiera pero… no era exactamente esa sonrisa que me hacía perder los sentidos.

No demoró ni dos segundos para ser arrastrada para afuera del gabinete, Itachi jalaba de mi mano con suavidad simplemente guiándome el camino, su caminar era lento y pausado, aparentaba una tranquilidad envidiable, pero en sus ojos las llamas ardían, no sabría decir si se trataba de emoción o euforia pero ahí estaba.

Me guio por los largos pasillos, volviendo a retomar el mismo camino tomado con Tsunade-sama, aun así no soltó mi mano y yo simplemente lo seguí, la curiosidad me consumía y quería saber aquello que tanto emocionaba a Itachi y también… saber quién era Sasuke.

Estaba consciente de que lo odiaba, o mejor dicho era consciente que después de todo lo que había obligado a vivir debía odiarlo, pero aun así la curiosidad era un gran defecto en mí, y aquel hombre tan sádico y misterioso hacía pensar a cualquier persona.

Tal vez el entender un poco que se pasaba por aquella mente me ayudaría, solo un poco tal vez a volver con los míos.

Nos detuvimos frente a una enorme puerta, Itachi la miró unos segundos, la mirada indicaba lo indeciso que estaba o parecía debatir con el mismo, volcó su mirada hacia mí y pudo ver mi confusión, sonrió levemente y tomó el pomo de la puerta sin dejar de observarme.

¿Qué había detrás de aquellas puertas que podría ser tan importante?

¿Qué había detrás de aquellas puertas que me haría conocer los motivos de Sasuke?

La abrió lentamente revelando una gran oscuridad en su interior, Itachi se hizo a un lado esperando a que yo tomara la iniciativa de entrar, aun así dude, temí por lo que podría ver dentro de aquella habitación, Itachi asintió intentando darme seguridad, tragué seco y obligué a mis pies a moverse.

Forcé mi vista a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, pero aun así nada lograba ver, la puerta se cerró a mis espaldas haciéndome dar un respingo, sentí los suaves pasos de Itachi detrás de mí y cuando la habitación se iluminó noté que Itachi había prendido un par de velas en la entrada del ahora iluminado dormitorio.

Mire detalladamente y percibí que había un lujo excesivo en aquel lugar, pinturas, espejos, incluso una que otra obra, vasos decorados y muchas velas las cuales todas se encontraban apagadas.

En el fondo de la habitación había una cama colosal, y el bulto en medio de ella se veía miniatura por el tamaño de la cama.

Aquello era realmente la habitación de alguien y ese alguien estaba durmiendo plácidamente bajo sus sabanas en aquel instante.

-Itachi… ¿Qué es esto?-pregunté temerosa y volcándome a verlo confundida

El susodicho simplemente me sonrió y camino en dirección de aquel bulto que se encontraba recostado en la cama, sin entender por qué hacía aquello lo seguí pero de una distancia prudente sin dejar de observar ni un solo movimiento de parte de Itachi.

-tienes visitas…-lo escuché al azabache susurrar levemente

Poco a poco aquel bulto se fue enderezando, sentí el aire irse de mis pulmones, en mi delante había un hombre mayor de edad, sus parpados estaban cerrados, su piel pálida y sus cabellos negros, un par de líneas debajo de los ojos idénticas a las de Itachi y si abriera los ojos juraría que eran tan oscuros como los de ambos Uchiha.

Se podía notar que había sido un hombre de un gran atractivo pero ahora las marcas del sufrimiento estaban marcadas en cada una de sus expresiones faciales aunque no se pudiera ver el brillo de sus ojos.

-padre… quiero presentarte a una invitada del palacio… Sakura este es Fugaku Uchiha mi padre-terminó por decir con una leve sonrisa en los labios parado a un costado de la cama

Me quede absorta y muda intente hablar pero era un trabajo imposible para mí, Fugaku Uchiha estaba vivo, durante años y muchos años Sasuke Uchiha era conocido como el Rey de estas regiones, todos juraban que aquel hombre frente a mis ojos estaba muerto.

-mi lord…-dije a duras penas aun con la respiración agitada y pude ver que a Itachi aquello le causaba gracia

-así que Sakura… acércate niña…-dijo con la voz suave el hombre aun recostado en el catre de la cama

A paso lento y algo torpe logré acercarme a ellos y para terminar de sorprenderme de sobremanera Fugaku Uchiha tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas, lo que me hizo dar un respingo.

-aun eres muy joven… dime estas aquí por cual de mis dos hijos ¿Itachi o Sasuke?-preguntó tranquilo sin lograr que yo entendiera del todo su pregunta

-está aquí por Sasuke padre…-dijo Itachi rápidamente antes de que yo respondiera por mi cuenta

-así que Sasuke te ha invitado… debes ser una chica increíble conociendo el carácter de mi hijo-dijo de una forma que no supe definir si tenía un deje de tristeza camuflado entre sus alegres palabras

Mire aún más confundida a Itachi, yo estaba en ese maldito lugar porque Uchiha Sasuke me tenía como su prisionera, una prisionera con comodidades gracias a Itachi pero aun así no podía irme a la hora que yo quisiera.

-padre descansa solo vine a presentarte a Sakura…-dijo Itachi enderezándose

-¿Cuándo va venir Sasuke?-susurro el hombre mayor con pena a que yo lo escuchara a lo cual Itachi respondió ayudándolo a recostarse nuevamente

Aquello me partió el alma, aquel hombre extrañaba a sus hijos, extrañaba su vida, me alejé un poco tratando de darle algo de privacidad.

-Sakura… ¿vendrás otras veces?-preguntó antes de que me marchara con Itachi

-siempre que usted lo desee-dije con una sonrisa la cual sabía que él no veía pero esperaba que sintiera la sinceridad de mis palabras

-ven cuanto quieras-terminó por decir con una pequeña mueca en los labios parecida a una sonrisa

-así será-dije para darme media vuelta y seguir a Itachi a la puerta

Una vez Itachi cerró la puerta detrás de él me miró fijamente, como analizándome con su mirada, no me importaba estaba seria y yo también lo encaraba.

-hace diez años mi padre está metido en esa habitación, no puede moverse y la luz de sus ojos se fue en aquellos días al caer del cabello y golpearse-hizo una pausa como poniendo en orden sus palabras antes de decirlas-mi madre murió cuando Sasuke tenía 5 años y yo 7 años, no soportaba la vida que mi padre nos obligaba a tener, Sasuke siempre las acepto callado, tal vez lloro un poco al comienzo pero luego se acopló a todo…

-¿porque me cuentas esto Itachi?-pregunté cortándole su narración, crucé los brazos bajo mis pechos mirándolo fijamente esperando su respuesta

-quiero que entiendas porque Sasuke es como es…-comentó dándose de hombros como quitándole un poco la importancia al asunto

-¿Por qué?-pregunté nuevamente confundida ¿qué le importaba a Itachi lo que yo pensara de aquel mal nacido?

-porque pienso que muchas cosas buenas pueden salir de todas estas estupideces que Sasuke-chan anda haciendo…-dijo con una sonrisa

-lo dudo-susurre mal humorada

-mi padre era un hombre duro y rígido, aunque estoy seguro que sufrió más que cualquiera por la pérdida de nuestra madre, nos exigió demasiado, cuando cayó en cama vi una oportunidad de irme y nunca más volver a este infierno y Sasuke quien en esa época solo contaba con 15 años tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo el reino y yo… lo abandoné… no espero con esto excusar los actos de mi hermano pero si mostrarte él porque es como es-terminó por decir mirándome fijamente esperando una respuesta, al darme cuenta que no saldríamos de ahí hasta que se la diera suspire profundamente

-Uchiha-san necesita cuidados…-comenté mirándolo fijamente

-los tiene Tsunade se ocupa de eso…

-no me interesa Sasuke, ni si el trauma fue muy duro en su vida, tampoco me interesa por qué estás haciendo estas cosas solo te digo algo… vendré a verlo cuando se me dé la gana-demandé autoritaria pero lejos de ofenderlo pude ver que aquello divertía al Uchiha mayor-no creas que porque soy joven soy inocente, no sé porque insinuaste ese tipo de cosas a tu padre sobre tu hermano y sobre mí y no estoy dispuesta a engañar a un hombre en sus condiciones de él, tampoco es que vaya a amargarlo con la realidad de quien es su hijo menor… -hice una pausa tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos, fruncí el ceño molesta y volví a mirarlo-y créeme que si mi padre estuviera en esas condiciones intentaría estar a su lado lo máximo posible cosa que Sasuke y tú no hacen-suspire y me di media vuelta dispuesta a volver a mi habitación-por cierto si creíste que mostrarme el sufrimiento de este pobre hombre conseguirías aminorar los errores de tu hermano, te equivocas, tal vez así hubiera sido si haya visto que es un hijo dedicado pero esto solo demuestra lo egoísta que es-terminé por decir mientras seguía por el largo pasillo sin detenerme a mirar al Uchiha aunque sabía de antemano que esta vez no me seguiría

…

…

…

La tarde entera había estado cabreado, no… el día entero había sido una completa mierda, mí mañana ni que se diga, había estado a un paso de hacer algo realmente estúpido, cada que lo pensaba desde hacía ya varias semanas estaba en un punto que no sabía reconocerme a mí mismo.

Tenía que conquistar su maldita confianza no alejarla aún más, incluso la pensé dos veces antes de ir al gran salón para el almuerzo, aun así me decidí por ir, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarla y mientras más rápido moviera mis piezas más rápido la vería fuera de mi vida, no veía la hora tener mis manos sobre su fino y blanco cuello, sentirla deshacerse entre mis dedos.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa que a ella no le dio la reverenda gana de aparecer, me vi a mi mismo odiándola con todo mi ser, ¿Por qué carajo hacia la cosas más difíciles? Soñaba con deshacerme de ella, soñaba con poder tomarla del brazo y sacarla a rastras de mi palacio.

Todos parecían estar metidos en una burbuja de adoración por aquella maldita cría, en muchos se vio la decepción plasmada en su rostro al notar que ella no se presentaría en el gran salón para el almuerzo y lo mismo sucedió durante la cena.

Lo que no me pasó desapercibido fue el hecho de que Itachi tampoco se presentara, los comentarios sobre tal hecho y sobre mi querido hermano no se hicieron esperar, uno que otro sonreía con picardía preguntando si ambos tenían una relación secreta, muchos se callaron al instante al ver mis ojos inyectados por la ira.

Maldita gente que no se callaba, maldita gente que no tenía idea de lo que decían, malditos ignorantes, antes de que la cena diera por terminada me levanté de golpe siendo seguido por todas las miradas del gran salón, Naruto quiso detenerme y preguntarme si todo estaba bien pero lo único que ganó fue que lo fulminara con la mirada.

Sin pensarlo realmente me dirigí a la habitación de Itachi, estaba hecho una furia y no sabía exactamente el porqué, tal vez porque el mal nacido querría sabotear mi plan, no lo sabía, solo sabía que me estaba viendo exactamente en aquellos instantes aporreando la puerta del susodicho sin preocuparme si aquello lo cabreara o no.

Seguí haciéndolo hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe, Itachi traía en el rostro una sonrisa que no sabría definir qué significaba, pero me hizo sentir que sabía de algo que yo aún no llegaba a enterarme, estreche mi vista mirándolo fijamente intentando descubrir que era lo que se pasaba por aquella mente.

-¡Sasuke-chan que sorpresa!-dijo con fingida alegría aun así se estaba burlando de mi

Lo miré aun con más rabia y lo hice a un lado del marco de la puerta entrando por la fuerza a su habitación, mire a todos lados esperando encontrar algo fuera de lo común pero nada, aun así me mantuve de pie en medio de su habitación mientras él se acercaba a mi lentamente.

-¿buscas algo o tal vez… alguien?-preguntó burlesco a mis espaldas lo que me hizo volcar la vista de golpe

-aléjate de Sakura…

La magnitud de mis palabras habían sido tan imprevistas que no solo Itachi se sorprendió de ellas, intente lo más que pude mantener la frialdad en mis expresiones a duras penas debo decir, y en el momento que el baka de Itachi comenzó a mostrarme sus blanquecinos dientes supe el enorme error que había cometido al decir aquellas tres palabras.

-discúlpame Sasuke-chan pero… es ella la que no se me desprende no al contrario-comentó burlesco mirándome de reojo

Gruñí molesto, lo tome por el cuello estampándolo en la pared más cercana, la risa divertida de Itachi me hizo fruncir el ceño y apretarlo aún más contra la pared obligándolo a que dejara de reír o mejor dicho de carcajear.

-no voy a permitir que sabotees mis planes-dije con la vos baja y tétrica haciendo a mi hermano sonreírme de lado-no te quiero cerca de mi presa… es _mía…_

Había sonado tan posesivo pero en aquellos instantes eso era lo de menos, lo único que quería era alejar a mi hermano y toda su amabilidad de _ella_.

-¿o que harás?-preguntó estrechando los ojos y con una sonrisa altanera en los labios

-no me provoques Itachi –dije para largar su cuello lo mire fijamente lanzándole una última amenaza muda a la cual el contesto con una sonrisa

Salí hecho una furia de la habitación sin detenerme por los pasillos o tal vez si lo hice, cuando cierta puerta llamó mi atención una que se ubicaba justo al frente de la mía, me detuve en medio pasillo mirándola fijamente, tan fijamente que esperaba que ardiera con el intento, me acerque unos pasos que incluso podría tocarla si así me lo propusiera.

-¿se le ofrece algo Mi Lord?-escuché a mis espaldas

Cerré los ojos bufando por mi excesiva falta de suerte una vez más repito _que día de mierda…_ me volqué lentamente para poder ver a Tenten con un brillo peculiar en la mirada, en las manos una bandeja con la cena para la princesa que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros.

-hmp…

La pase por alto y me encerré en mi habitación como tal vez debí haberlo hecho desde el primer momento en aquel día fatídico.

Debo decir que la noche tampoco fue una maravilla como muchas de mis otras noches me las pase en vela, las malditas pesadillas me mantenían despierto más de lo que yo a veces podía aguantar dándome al día siguiente un aire aún más tétrico de lo que solía tener.

Benditos sueños que no tenían fin, era una de las cosas con las que más deseaba deshacerme pero hacía ya mucho tiempo que había desistido en esa idea, prefería mantenerme despierto a tener que volver a soñar.

La semana había transcurrido tranquila, no había tenido un solo dolor de cabeza, ni preocupaciones, como también no había visto a la Haruno ni de pasada.

Itachi cada que me veía sonreía socarrón, y bien merecido me lo tenía por actuar de una forma tan estúpida y completamente fuera de mí.

Tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que ya había llegado a mi destino, miré la colosal puerta de la habitación real, nunca me quedaba pero si lo miraba, lo veía dormir tranquilamente y volvía a salir tan silencioso de la misma forma que entraba, de esa forma me evitaba temas de conversación que no quería tocar o simplemente no quería recordar.

Con sumo cuidado tomé el pomo de la puerta, intentando abrirla con mucho cuidado, lo primero que me sorprendió fue la claridad, no importaba la hora en que fuera a visitarlo su dormitorio siempre estaba a oscuras y lo segundo me hizo fruncir el ceño fueron las risas. En especial _su _risa.

Sin contenerme cosa que últimamente no me iba muy bien abrí la puerta de golpe, llamando la atención de los presentes.

Mi padre recostado en su catre y a su lado una mata rosa sentada mirándome fijamente y retadora.

La luz se colaba por cada milímetro de los muebles y cortinas, fruncí el ceño y solté un leve gruñido sin dejar de observarla, sin importarme el que ahora mi padre pudiera escucharme me acerqué a ella a grandes zancadas, la tomé del brazo con muy poco cuidado y la levanté de la cama como si se tratara de una muñequita de trapo.

-¿Sakura?-la grave voz de mi padre lleno la estancia

Ya que Sakura y yo nos debatíamos en una guerra de miradas, incluso podía sentir su respiración agitada por el acercamiento, a cada segundo que transcurría mis dedos se cerraban aún más en su fino brazo, no me importó la pequeña y muy sutil mueca de dolor que se dejó ver en su fino rostro.

-¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien hija?-volvió a preguntar mi padre con su voz ronca y levemente preocupada

Aquellas palabras fueron el colmo y sin pensarla dos veces comencé a arrastrarla por la habitación dispuesto a ahorcarla si fuera necesario pero al ver a mi padre con intenciones de levantarse de aquella cama me obligó a soltarla.

-no te levantes padre…-dije con voz grave sorprendiendo a mi viejo padre y fulminando con la mirada a aquella maldita entrometida

-¿Sasuke?-preguntó dudoso aun en la misma posición de querer levantarse de la cama por el estado de shock en el cual lo había dejado

-si padre-respondí en un suspiro

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura?-dijo alterado

Ahora podía ver bien su rostro, era notable el envejecimiento que había sufrido estos años, el sufrimiento y el dolor se habían encargado de llevarse de aquel hombre todo rastro de grandeza que alguna vez había tenido, pero algo en el me intrigó, algo en el parecía haber cambiado…

-aquí estoy Fugaku-san…-contestó Sakura rápidamente la cual no demoró ni un segundo en volver a su lado tomando las manos del hombre invalido que algún día había sido mi estricto padre

-¿vienes a verme Sasuke?-preguntó con algo de esperanza en sus palabras lo que no me había pasado desapercibido

Aquello había sido un golpe bajo, me dolía en el fondo de mi alma verlo de aquella manera, verlo tan pequeño, tan humilde, una faceta que seguramente jamás soñé ver en aquel hombre que tantas hazañas había logrado cometer.

El primer año nadie podía acercarse al dormitorio de Fugaku Uchiha estaba tan insoportable por encontrarse invalido que corría a cualquiera que intentara ayudarlo o incluso levantarle el auto estima y para mi había sido más cómodo no tener que lidiar con eso, pero verlo de aquella forma me hacía ver que costara lo que me costara conseguiría vengar a aquel hombre.

-si…-dije en un susurro-pero veo que tienes visitas… llevare a Sakura a almorzar y vendré después del almuerzo-dije para mirarla significativamente si ella por su cuenta no se movía la sacaría a empujones de allí

-¿vendrás mañana otra vez Sakura?-preguntó tomándola de las manos mientras sonreía levemente

-vendré todas las veces que me lo pida Fugaku-san-dijo con suavidad mientras acomodaba algunos cabellos de mi padre varios de ellos ya canosos

Note como el rostro de aquel hombre se iluminaba con la idea, Sakura simplemente le sonrió mientras lentamente se alejaba del lecho, su mirada se modificó completamente al toparse con la mía, volviéndose una completamente dura y sin vida alguna.

-vendré pronto padre-avisé y supuse que el entendió al asentir con la cabeza como respuesta

Seguí los pasos de Sakura casi pisándole los talones, ya había salido de la habitación y la vi caminar lentamente por el pasillo, a grandes zancadas llegue hasta ella haciéndola volcar a la fuerza, la arrinconé de golpe contra la pared y juraría haber escuchado como ella se golpeaba la cabeza y si lo hizo no demostró molestia alguna.

-¿!se puede saber cómo mierda llegaste aquí!?-grité exaltado aun así aquella mirada altanera seguía en su mirar, dio un paso al frente encarándome con odio

-tu padre no solo necesita a alguien que lo atienda… necesita de alguien que le haga compañía y ni Itachi ni tú se dan el lujo de darse un tiempo de su preciado y ocupado día para verlo-dijo de manera suave aun así pude notar el rencor en cada una de sus palabras

¡A la mierda! Sin contenerme ni un segundo más golpee la pared con todas mis fuerzas haciendo sangrar mis nudillos, aun así aquella maldita cría seguía encarándome.

-¿!te crees mi igual!?-grité con los ojos rojos de furia tomándola por la nuca atrayendo lo máximo posible su rostro del mío

-jamás…-contestó con suavidad lo que me hizo entrecerrar los ojos con mirada amenazadora-amo mi vida, amo a mi gente y jamás le haría daño a nadie… tu solo eres un egoísta, no ves que tu gente se muere de hambre, no ves que abandonas a los que te aman-dijo apuntando en dirección de la habitación de la puerta de mi padre-solo eres un maldito enfermo que aparenta tener un grave trauma…

Hasta ahí llego la paciencia sin pensarla dos veces la tome del cuello levantándola a varios centímetros del suelo, apretando su cuello tanto que me fuera necesario, aun así su mirada retadora persistía y al darme cuenta que nada lograría la solté de golpe haciéndola caer al suelo.

-no te conviene meterte conmigo Haruno…-dije de forma tétrica mientras la veía toser descontrolada

-¿o que harás? ¿Desnudarme y obligar a tus hombres que me amenacen sexualmente Uchiha?-sus palabras aunque tenían un deje de burla amarga me tomaron por sorpresa-no me pidas que me aleje… porque no lo haré…-terminó por decir mientras a duras penas intentaba ponerse de pie

-no te metas en lo que note incumbe niña…-dije hincándome frente a ella mientras tomaba su mentón y lo alzaba obligándola a mirarme

No pude evitar recorrer cada una de sus fracciones con la mirada, sus enormes ojos verdes, su delineada nariz, sus gruesos y carnosos labios rojos, pude notar entonces que su mirada se había suavizado y tal vez la mía también había seguido el mismo destino, sus labios estaban entre abiertos y pude notar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas dándole aires de inocencia.

Aquel tipo de inocencia que últimamente me estaba volviendo loco, sentí como mi garganta y mis labios se resecaron solo con verla tan pequeña, tan inocente, tan _indefensa_.

Aquellos labios me harían perder la cordura, los mire detenidamente sin importarme con el tiempo o si alguien se detuviera a observarnos, levante la vista hacia sus ojos y pude ver que de la misma forma que yo me lo comía sus labios con la mirada ella lo hacía conmigo.

No pude evitar el pensar en que sentiría Neji Hyuuga al saber que su hermosa prometida moría de la misma forma que yo lo hacía por besarme.

Una sonrisa arrogarte y torcida surco mis labios y al parecer llamándola a ella a la realidad, se levantó de golpe apoyándose contra la pared mirándome fijamente como si fuéramos un par de locos.

-¿Qué hacías?-preguntó en un susurro agitada y con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, su pecho subía y bajaba repetidas veces y con rapidez

Me levante lentamente sin dejar de mirarla en un solo segundo, se veía hermosa y exquisita, tal vez después de todo no sería una misión tan difícil el fingir ante una mujer como ella, tal vez solo tal vez podría quedármela y hacer sufrir aún más al Hyuuga y al rey Haruno.

-tal parece que es muy fácil borrar cualquier recuerdo del tal Hyuuga-comenté con arrogancia para darme media vuelta dispuesto a irme

No pude ver su expresión pero estaba seguro que su hubiera estado armada me la hubiera clavado por la espalda en cuanto caminaba sin preocuparme por los gritos frustrados que ella lanzaba y las palabras poco amables que me profesaba aun así no pude evitar dar una media sonrisa y seguir mi camino como si no existiera nadie más que yo.

…

…

…

Recorrí los pasillos hecha una furia, no pude evitar dar una mirada a la puerta en mi delante fulminándola con la mirada como si al hacerlo me aliviaría un poco el alma, me di media vuelta dispuesta a entrar a mi habitación pero antes de que pudiera al menos tomar el pomo de la puerta se escucharon el sonido de las trompetas alertándome.

Sin pensarla dos veces me apresuré en llegar al salón común, muchos de los criados corrían de un lado a otro alterándome aún más, ¿estarían atacando el reino o porque era tanto alboroto?

Antes mismo de que pudiera seguir andando sentí ser jalada de entre la multitud de criados curiosos que se aglomeraban a la salida del patio del cuartel.

-¡Tenten!-grité asustada al verla jalarme para afuera de aquel tumulto-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté mirando al sentido contrario donde al parecer la gente seguía llegando

-es solo un guerrero que encontraron merodeando por los alrededores, Itachi-san me ha pedido que te lleve a tu habitación y no te dejara salir-terminó por decir la morena mientras jalaba aún más de mi agarre

Fruncí el ceño confundida, ¿un simple guerrero merodeando? ¿Porque tanta cautela si solo se trataba de eso? Entonces como si toda mi visión me iluminara lo entendí, ¡se trataba de uno de mis hombres!

De un manotazo aparte la mano de Tenten volviendo a correr hacia la gente que se aglomeraba, escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de Tente pidiendo que volviera, pero tanto ella como yo sabíamos que eso no ocurriría, me abrí paso entre los criados empujándolos cada vez más fuerte y con desesperación, lo único que veía era la multitud de la gente.

Hasta que por fin pude toparme con los guardianes del palacio que impedían que los criados se acercaran más de lo debido, entonces lo vi, con la armadura de mi pueblo se encontraba en medio del patio amarrado y con la cabeza agachada impidiéndome de reconocerle.

En su delante unos cuantos metros alejados se encontraban Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto, Sasuke iba en medio demostrando su soberanía y en sus labios una tétrica sonrisa que incluso a mí me hizo temer por aquel pobre hombre tendido en el patio, no pude evitar una mueca de dolor y que la desesperación tomara cuenta de mi cuerpo al darme cuenta que Sasuke Uchiha realmente pesaba matarlo.

Con una simple señal de asentimiento Shikamaru Nara quien aún recordaba el nombre de aquel hombre se acercó, quitándole el casco y lanzándolo lejos, casi al mismo instante mis ojos estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus orbitas y también de la población que los observaba, la melena rubia atada en una coleta resbaló por el suelo.

-Ino…-susurre con la boca sabiéndome amargo al ver que Shikamaru dudaba levemente y Sasuke volvía a asentir indicándole que tomara su espada

_Ino…_

_¡Ino!_

* * *

Bueno para empezar quiero agradecerles la paciencia que han tenido, normalmente publico el nuevo capítulo cada dos semanas, esta vez no pudo ser así, la Universidad y mi nuevo trabajo me tienen muy ocupada teniendo solo los domingos para poder escribir y publicarles.

También se debió a mi falta de inspiración miraba mi libreta por días sin saber realmente que escribir, espero que haya quedado decente y que llene sus expectativas y su tiempo de espera.

Ahora a lo siguiente, realmente agradezco mucho sus Reviews, gracias por los comentarios y gracias por su ayuda de cada uno. En realidad escribo desde los 12 años, pero es muy distinto a publicarlo ya que ahí te das cuenta de la cantidad de errores que se cometa, gracias con los consejos me han servido de mucho para este capítulo, no se sientan cohibidos de decírmelo ya que de esta manera podré escribirles una mejor lectura y tanto ustedes la disfrutaran mejor al leerla.

Ahora lo siguiente kkkkk… debido al FF y a su escenario, la idea la inspiración de este FF me vino gracias a un hermoso domingo donde me dedique a mirar las tres películas del señor de los anillos, donde vemos diferentes razas y dependiendo de las razas vienen diferentes construcciones y si le di un pequeño toque de lo mío, ya que el dojo no tiene nada que ver con el palacio, decidí darle un palacio estilo europeo a Sasuke porque me parecen de lo más tétricos el cual no tiene nada que ver con los demás palacios que van a ir apareciendo mediante el FF vaya avanzando y debido a la vestimenta (Kimono) lo lamento no pude evitarlo los amo *-*

¡Ahora sí! si tienen alguna otra duda no duden en preguntármelo quiero que mi primer FF quede lo más entendible posible kkkk

**Gracias!**

ShieruPhantomhive19

Neonty12

Kunoichi2518

SakuraGranger28

Sango-Tsuki

mussa-luna

Shanami Haruno

Minene Uryuu

MaRu-chan MKV

Darkyuyu

sakuracc69

sakurita4s

XtreeG

YaraLove

akari hiroyuki

celi-luvs-u

DULCECITO311

ivorosy

Ann

**Muchos besos y abrazos**

**Kagome-mel!**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Warriors In Love**

**.**

**Capitulo 9**

**.**

Miraba a aquella figura en el suelo de la única forma que sabía hacer con mis enemigos, la miraba de forma altiva, incluso mirar hacia abajo ya era un trabajo tremendamente forzoso para mí.

Tremenda fue mi sorpresa al ver que me encontraba parado y titubeando como hacía semanas atrás al darme cuenta de los rubios cabellos que cayeron por el suelo, trague seco y entrecerré los ojos observando aquella figura sin ningún tipo de futuro arrepentimiento al hacer lo que estaba de ordenar.

Miré a Shikamaru fijamente ordenándole con la mirada que lo hiciera de una buena vez, este parecía titubear y paseaba su vista de ella a mi como si me pidiera o me rogara que no lo obligara a matar a una mujer, una simple mujer que vestía de hombre. _Otra más…_

Mi mente me traicionó imaginando a cierta mujer de cabellos rosas, tan temeraria como cualquiera de mis mejores hombres, fruncí el ceño molesto y con un asentimiento firme y tosco estuvo mi orden dada.

El agudo grito no se hizo esperar, como si hubieran sido cosas de segundos, en un momento la vi tan paralizada como cualquiera de los otros presentes en medio de la multitud que se aglomeraba y en otro la vi librarse de uno de los guardias de un solo golpe, traía en su mano una de las pesadas espadas que ellos cargaban más que nada para imponer orden que para atacar, el chillido del metal de la espada siendo arrastrado con rapidez por los suelos resonó por todo el patio.

Vi aquella mujer tan delgada y delicada levantar aquel monumento de metal y blandirlo en contra de Shikamaru como si su vida dependiera de ello, poco tiempo tuvo Shikamaru para reaccionar al verla tan cerca y con sus piernas corriendo a tal velocidad hacia él, que solo pudo levantar la espada para evitar el golpe mortal que ella le proporcionaba le llegara de lleno.

Motivo por el cual su espada de Nara fue a parar lo más lejos de sus manos, su espada la sostuvo firmemente indicándole a mi hombre que si no se apartaba no iba a dudar en matarlo.

Nara estaba estupefacto como la mayoría de los presentes, no se escuchaba un solo murmullo y todo mundo estaba pendiente de cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, incluso yo estuve en esa expectativa, miré a Nara indicándole que podía retirarse ya que este había comenzado a dar unos pasos hacia atrás dudando que saldría ileso de aquel encuentro.

No pude evitar recorrer mis ojos sobre ella, miraba a todos de forma amenazadora provocando que alguien se atreviera a enfrentársele, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los míos, sus ojos se entrecerraron con rabia e indignación, podía ver en cada una de sus fracciones incluso en la forma en como empuñaba la espada que deseaba, ansiaba poder darme un golpe certero con ella.

No pude evitar mostrar una mueca muy parecida a una pequeña sonrisa, ahí estaba… ahí estaba la pequeña zorra que me había intrigado y salvado su propia vida aquel día. Aquella maldita que odiaba con todo mí ser por haberme hecho hacer algo que no tenía en mis planes y ¿Por qué? Por mera curiosidad…

Miré de reojo a dos de mis hombres y asentí nuevamente dándole la orden muda de que atacaran, escuche los llamados de Naruto y de Itachi pero hice caso omiso, no pude evitar pensar que Itachi la había enredado en aquel lio ya que le había dejado en claro que mantuviera a Sakura en su habitación mientras exterminábamos a aquella rata.

Miré a mis hombres correr hacia ella pero mi concentración estaba en ella, en su posición de defensa, en el brillo asesino que tenía en aquellos momentos, aquellos hermosos ojos inundados en la ira… después de todo Sakura Haruno si sabía odiar…

Detuvo ambos golpes con facilidad, golpeó a mis dos hombres y no pude evitar divertirme con la escena de ver a dos bruscos hombres ser tirados al suelo por una niña…

La miré con arrogancia al darme cuenta que su mirada era retadora, estaba retándome, pidiéndome a gritos que le lanzara encima más de mis hombres ¿Quién era la arrogante ahora? No hice ningún intento de ocultar lo atrayente que me parecía aquella idea.

Alcé una ceja y la miré fijamente sin dejar de observarla levanté una de mis manos enviando a cinco de mis hombres y nuevamente hice oídos sordos a los gemidos de asombro de los dos idiotas que estaban a mi lado.

Sakura desarmo al primero y golpeo al segundo haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos, el primero volvió a querer atacarla ella simplemente lo golpeo desmayándolo, con un giro y un salto golpeo el rostro del segundo guardia de una patada tomó su espada y corto las ataduras de las manos de la rubia entregándole la espada.

Sus movimientos eran tan precisos y exactos que mis hombres llegaban a dudar, la forma de usar la espada con tanta facilidad, sus pies al moverse, sus golpes certeros, ella sabía que con una falla al ser mujer estaba muerta, pero sus golpes eran seguros y exactos acabando por desmayar a su contrincante, la rubia se movía de forma muy parecida pero un poco más lenta, con ayuda de la rubia consiguió derribar los otros tres que aún no habían vencido.

-Sasuke…-escuché a mis espaldas la voz preocupada de mi hermano

-solo quiero ver…-comencé a decir pero me detuve teniendo una idea en mente

Podía ver lo agitada que estaba, jadeante, aun así su mirada seguía retándome y sin descanso, seguí enviando de cuatro en cuatro hombres por más que ella derrumbara uno y a cada de uno de los hombres que yo enviaba.

Comencé a caminar a paso lento hacia el centro del patio no podía permitir una falta como esa, yo tomaría las cartas en el asunto al ver que estaba rodeado de inútiles, Sakura estaba ocupada con el ultimo de mis hombres así que me acerqué a la rubia que me miraba fijamente, aun así no me apresuré, me tomé mi tiempo para llegar.

-Retrocede…-escuché que Sakura le dijo a la rubia al ver que se enfrentaría a mí-¡Ino retrocede!-gritó al ver que la rubia corrió en mi dirección

Así que Lady Sakura ya estaba enterada de mis habilidades, en cosa de segundos y sin mucho esfuerzo desarme a la rubia derrumbándola al suelo cuando iba a dar mi golpe final la espada de Sakura se interpuso mirándome fijamente, no pude evitar dar una media sonrisa al ver que la chica tímida y educada, la cual apenas hablaba se transformaba completamente al tener una espada en la mano.

Con un movimiento ágil de espada apartó mi espada de la suya, la observé por unos segundos, era pasiva ya que esperaba a que los otros atacaran, buena técnica, yo también era un pasivo aun así ataque primero, movió ágilmente la espada y los pies con un salto apara atrás consiguió patearme el rostro, no tan fuerte como ella lo hubiera deseado pero era un comienzo.

Esta vez ella me atacó, era demasiado rápida, ágil más que todo, pero por un extraño motivo me contenía con ella y no sabría decir si por ese motivo momentos después mi espada salió disparada al suelo.

Seguía apuntándome fijamente con la punta del filoso metal rozándome la barbilla, aun así me mantenía altivo, de aquella manera que tanto me gustaba despreciar a los que se encontraban por debajo de mis estándares, su ceño fruncido y al parecer cabreada de no poder doblegar mi carácter.

Crucé los brazos hinchando mi ego, la decisión era totalmente suya, pero con lo poco que había convivido con ella sabía que se trataba de una mujer perspicaz e inteligente.

Su expresión lentamente se fue modificando, respiraba repetidas veces intentando controlarse, cerró los ojos unos segundos y cuando volvió a abrirlos pude ver el temor en aquella mirada, pude leer de ella cuanto le aterraba perder a un ser amado.

Solo con verle aquellos ojos, de un momento a otro me sentí completamente ajeno de las demás personas a nuestro alrededor, solo éramos nosotros dos y en aquellos momentos ella estaba rogándome, una súplica muda que yo muy bien podía leer en sus verdes ojos.

Bajó la espada soltándola sobre el suelo sin ningún tipo de tacto, escuchándose por todo el patio el sonido metálico que este acto había ocasionado.

-Sasuke…-susurro con suavidad sin dejar de verme a los ojos

De alguna forma vil y retorcida me conecté a ella, sentí lo que sentía en aquellos momentos y por increíble que pareciera ya sabía cuál sería su pedido, ya sabía que incluso preferiría humillarse a perder a alguien, a través de aquellos enormes ojos brillosos por las lágrimas contenidas me hacía ver como un tirano ¡y por todos los dioses sí que lo era! Y lo que era peor, disfrutaba siendo uno.

-Sasuke…-susurro nuevamente controlando a duras penas sus lagrimas

Solo con escuchar mi nombre siendo susurrado por ella de aquella forma despertó en mi algo increíble, un deseo irremediable, un animal que deseaba poseerla por todos los medios posibles, al verla y sentirla tan indefensa me sentía superior, la sentía _mía._

Solo con tener aquel pensamiento sentí mi piel erizarse por la ansiedad, avancé unos pasos y la rodee como si se tratara de una evaluación, como una acusación muda a lo cual ella se tensó visiblemente, pero era todo menos eso.

La estaba evaluando si… pero al darme cuenta que estaba metido en un gran error al decir que ella era una niña, tenía la inocencia de una eso si era correcto, pero todo lo demás, su cuerpo, sus gestos, sus movimientos todo en ella era una mujer la cual todos estarían encantados de poseerla. De _tenerla_.

Al darme cuenta q estaba dejando muy en claro mis intenciones miré disimuladamente de reojo, todos seguían expectantes de que decisión yo tomaría para la grave falta que ella había cometido al interrumpir en una decisión que el Rey ya había tomado.

Me detuve a su espalda, sintiendo como se tensaba con la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, incluso si respiraba más profundamente mi pecho toparía con su pequeña espalda.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-pregunté en un susurro el cual solo ella lograría escuchar viendo como comenzaba a respirar con más rapidez al sentir mi aliento rozando su cuello no pude evitar dar una media sonrisa, sentía que en aquel momento haría lo que fuera, incluso la locura más impensada si ella me lo pidiera yo accedería y si la estuviera mirando podría ver el asombro en sus ojos.

-Sasuke…- susurró nuevamente de una manera endemoniadamente suave tan suave que me obligue a cerrar los ojos-libérala… por favor… haré lo que sea por verla fuera de estas murallas-susurro nuevamente y sin ocultar la súplica en sus palabras, abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar sus últimas palabras.

-¿lo que sea?-pregunté alzando una ceja ella simplemente asintió dándome la razón

Con pasos decididos me aleje de ella, me acerque a Shikamaru quien me miraba fijamente esperando mis órdenes.

-llévate a la rubia a una de las habitaciones de las criadas y mantenla ahí hasta que te mande por ella-ni siquiera esperé a que Nara asintiera, simplemente me di media vuelta y salí de la visión de todos intentando evitar preguntas o miradas confusas

Simplemente quería llegar a mi gabinete y pensar que había sido la tremenda estupidez que acababa de ocurrirme y porque de un momento a otro deseaba a Sakura Haruno como a ninguna otra mujer que se me hubiera cruzado.

Y aunque mi mente pidiera y rogara a gritos que retrocediera yo estaba cegado completamente, mi cuerpo pedía algo completamente distinto, antes de entrar por las colosales puertas del palacio di media vuelta observándola por última vez quien seguía parada en el mismo lugar mirándome fijamente y la confusión apareciendo bajo aquellos enormes ojos.

No me permití seguir mirándola de aquella manera continúe con mi camino como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

…

…

…

Me quedé estática sin poder moverme un solo centímetro, todo mi cuerpo pedía que lo siguiera, gritaba de una forma absurda que lo obligara nuevamente a mirarme de aquella manera para poder entenderlo aunque sea un poco, solo un poco.

Había sentido como su esencia me rodeaba de una forma distinta, distinta a las otras veces que se me había acercado o había llegado a tocarme, en aquel instante algo había estallado en mi cabeza y solo había una pregunta en mi cabeza para el orgulloso y arrogante heredero Uchiha ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué darme el gusto? Se suponía que me odiaba, se suponía que por algún motivo oculto me recluía en aquel palacio, ¿Por qué proteger algo que sabía que me haría feliz? Ya me había hecho sentir lo que nadie en la vida había logrado, no había querido llorar pero lo había sentido de iguales formas, ¿por qué ahora evitaba ese sufrimiento?

Escuche un leve forcejeo a mi espalda y de golpe recordé a Ino, volqué desesperada intentando ubicarla con mi mirada, Nara la tenía sostenida de los brazos intentando a duras penas arrastrarla, antes de que pudiera acercarme a ella sentí que también era sostenida por los brazos.

Levante los ojos viendo a un Naruto con una mirada que logro tranquilizarme, aquel mismo instante devolví mi vista a aquellos orbes azules de mi mejor amiga y solo con aquella mirada entendimos que fuera donde fuera, estaríamos bien y así ambas logramos sonreír levemente al vernos nuevamente después de tantas semanas de soledad.

…

…

…

Aun algo absorto me sostuve de la mesa de mi gabinete, mirando fijamente el enorme ventanal por donde entraba la claridad de aquella tarde y como si me tratara de un adivino escuché como la puerta se abrió, y los pasos se detuvieron a mi espalda.

Lo que no me imagine fue que apoyara de forma muda, tan solo apoyando una de sus manos en mi hombro, y no pude evitar negar con la cabeza y sonreír levemente.

-excelente decisión Sasuke-chan…

Me di la vuelta cruzando los brazos y apoyándome en la mesa mirándolo con una ceja en alto, Itachi siempre había sido un sentimentalista por muy serio que fuera. Y no me asombraría si lo viera aplaudirme con todas sus ganas.

-debo decirte que tu constante intromisión me fue de mucha ayuda querido hermano-comenté con sarcasmo y no pude evitar sonreír con autosuficiencia al ver la confusión plasmada en el rostro de Itachi

-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó con una ceja en alto observándome como si no me conociera

Lo cual me pareció muy cómico, en realidad no esperaba que Itachi estuviera pensando cosas que realmente yo no estaría dispuesto a hacer solo por una mujer, por mucho que me encontrara deseándola en estos mismos instantes.

Me acomodé teniendo la misma posición arrogante momentos atrás solo con la intención de hacerlo esperar un poco más, sonreí socarrón al verlo fruncir el ceño claramente perdiendo su paciencia.

-me refiero es que gracias a ti has ablandado a la pequeña fierilla rosa por mi aniki, debo decir que no lo hubiera hecho mejor-respondí con una media sonrisa-el detalle de presentarle a papá y en partes hacerla ver el sufrimiento infantil fue algo que jamás lo hubiera pensado-respondí finalmente para hacerle entender con visible sarcasmo y algunas agrias palabras

-no lo hice con esas intenciones Sasuke-respondió negando con la cabeza y sumamente serio-solo estas buscando tu propio sufrimiento-comentó para darse media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero mi estruendosa risa lo detuvo mirándome de reojo

-el único que va sufrir en toda esta historia es Haruno, nadie más, si ni tu ni padre que ahora es un parasito pudieron hacerle ver a ese hombre que no deben meterse con un Uchiha lo haré yo-respondí de manera tétrica lo que ocasionó que Itachi volviera a negar con la cabeza

-¿Por qué tanto odio?-pregunto mirando fijamente esta vez-te lo juro Sasuke siempre trato de entenderte, pero no lo logro…

-y nunca lo vas a lograr, ¿sabes lo que se siente que un hombre le quite toda la vitalidad a nuestro padre, incluso verlo hacerlo y no poder hacer absolutamente nada para impedirlo? ¿Qué un reino entero caiga encima de las espaldas de un niño de 15 años? ¿Recibir constantes amenazas de los Haruno y los Hyuuga? Es obvio que no lo sabes, no lo viviste no estuviste aquí, tuve miedo…-respondí rabioso y sonreí al ver el asombro en el rostro de mi hermano-oh si lo tuve, miedo a sus constantes ataques intentando domarnos, tuve miedo… pero no fui un cobarde como tú-escupí todo el veneno que pude mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

-sé por lo que has pasado Sasuke y también sé que no estuve aquí para apoyarte, lo lamento, pero aun así no logro entenderte, no solo destruirás a Haruno… hay muchas personas de por medio-respondió esperando que con esto yo entendiera a lo que se refería y claro que lo hice

Rehusé su mirada, clavándola en algún punto fijo en la pared y no pude evitar removerme algo incómodo al darme cuenta por primera vez que habían personas que no tenían nada que ver con mi venganza.

-_ella _no tiene por qué salir lastimada, no tiene ni porque enterarse-dije con suavidad y a duras penas audible

-pero junto con Haruno… te destruirás y la destruirás sin apenas darte cuenta…-alegó intentando persuadirme, persuasión que nunca tendría finalidad tratándose de mi

-todo tiene un precio-finalicé intentando con esto terminar aquella conversación que comenzaba a dejarme incómodo y él hubiera seguido si no hubieran invadido mi gabinete algunos de mis hombres

-Sasuke lamento interrumpirte pero la maldita está haciendo estragos en aquella habitación donde ordenaste encerrarla-dijo Shikamaru con un bostezo como a quien no le importa la cosa

Simplemente me froté la frente pidiendo paciencia a los cielos, algo que últimamente no tenían intenciones de atenderme, detrás de Shikamaru, Naruto y Kakashi observaban atentos a mi reacción la cual en los últimos tiempos estaba muy impredecible.

-Shikamaru trae a la rubia contigo, y tu aniki ya que andas tan… servicial ¿podrías traer a la princesita ante mi presencia?-pregunte con clara burla lo cual Itachi simplemente alzó una ceja y se retiró junto con Shikamaru

Di una risa de autosuficiencia la cual se borró al ver a aquellos dos parado en mi delante, simplemente los miré amenazadoramente esperando que con eso bastara para que no abrieran la boca mientras estuvieran ahí.

…

…

…

Estaba nerviosa, era visible al ver como mis manos temblaban, en el momento que vi a Itachi aparecer en mi delante algo pálido y realmente serio me sentí perdida, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que contaba con dos grandes personas en aquel palacio, lo mucho que los quería y lo mucho que confiaba en ellos, Naruto mi primer salvador e Itachi mi sustento diario.

Tragué seco al detenernos en la puerta del gabinete de Sasuke, era la primera vez que temía hablar con él, era la primera vez que temía por su última palabra y era porque no se trataba de mi futuro y si de una persona tan querida para mí.

Antes de abrir la puerta me detuve sin siquiera darme la vuelta agaché la cabeza y suspiré.

-¿entrarás conmigo?-pregunté en un susurro apenas audible sin volcar a verlo

-esta vez no Sakura, estaré aquí afuera esperando a que llegue Shikamaru-simplemente respondió y yo simplemente asentí

Suspiré una vez más y alcé la frente con mi nariz apuntando altivamente, no permitiría que me viera temblar, ni que me sintiera controlada, tragué seco y empujé la puerta para ver en su interior a un Sasuke demasiado serio escondiendo sus labios detrás de sus manos, en cada pared de polo a polo Naruto y Kakashi apoyados, Naruto intento sonreír y Kakashi simplemente se mantenía con los ojos cerrados.

Fue entonces que lo vi y lo entendí, miré sus profundos ojos oscuros, nuevamente me sentí conectada a él, nuevamente me sentí tranquila al ver sus ojos puestos sobre mí, nuevamente me sentí explorada por el por su mirada pero lejos de incomodarme me reconfortó.

Me acerqué lentamente a la mesa de su gabinete sin apartar mi vista de la suya, solo tuvo que mirar a los dos hombres detrás de mí para que estos salieran silenciosamente del gabinete, aun así, no temí, ni por mí, ni por Ino.

Sin dejar de mirarme, se recostó en el respaldar de su silla, sin entender por qué lo hacía bordee la mesa del gabinete siendo seguida por su mirada, lentamente y sin prisa alguna me detuve cuando me encontré en su delante obligándolo a levantar la vista para seguir observándome.

No hubo un solo cambio en su expresión, pero el brillo en sus ojos me indico que no estaba para nada contrariado.

Mi respiración se aceleró de tan solo sentirlo tan cerca, y era la primera vez que la que causaba aquel acercamiento era yo, no pude evitar fijarme en cada uno de sus rasgos, definitivamente era un hombre hermoso en toda su perfección, su mirada tan profunda, su cabello rebelde, su nariz delineada y sus labios…

-gracias…-susurré con suavidad intentando despejar mi mente de algunas ideas que surcaron sin previo aviso

Lo vi enderezarse y con ansiedad esperé a que se levantara y así lo hizo, lentamente se levantó de su silla quedando a escasos centímetros separado de mí, con solo aquel pensamiento mi piel se erizó complemente esta vez la que se vio obligada a levantar la vista fui yo.

Con una lentitud que me pareció exagerada él se fue agachando en mi dirección, desviándose a una de mis orejas y sin poder si quiera pensarlo ya me encontraba con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el roce de su aliento contra mi oreja, sus pálidos dedos rozando el kimono que vestía en aquellos momentos hasta terminar de rodear mi cintura.

-¿Por qué me lo agradeces?-pregunto en un susurro causándome nuevamente que mi piel se erizara y mis piernas me temblaran

-porque te lo mereces… no eres tan malo como quieres aparentar-dije con suavidad intentando que mis palabras no lo molestaran

Lo escuche reír levemente y se apartó como si nada dirigiéndose al enorme ventanal de su gabinete, yo en cambio tuve que apoyarme sobre la mesa para no caer ante la reciente perdida de su sustento.

-solo tengo dos cosas que decirte Haruno, la primera es que con este pequeño favor que te estoy otorgando no cambia absolutamente nada entre nosotros-dijo con una media sonrisa sin despegar la vista de la ventana y por extraño que parezca no pude evitar fruncir el ceño con sus palabras y sentir un gusto amargo en la boca-y segundo… no sabes absolutamente nada sobre mí y más te vale mantener tus distancias-terminó por decir mirándome fijamente, no sabría decir que expresión tendría en aquellos momentos ya que el alzo una ceja y sonrió burlesco

-no creo que seas capaz de nada malo… Uchiha-respondí sin despegar mi vista de él y al darme cuenta él me tenía agarrada de los brazos, sus dedos presionando con fuerza la tersa piel de mis brazos y su expresión tan seria y por primera vez creí haber visto un destello rojo de sus orbes ónix

-¿es que acaso eran tan ilusa o tal vez tan idiota que no recuerdas por lo que has tenido que pasar al llegar aquí?-preguntó de manera tétrica que me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza-soy capaz de eso y mucho más y para tu suerte apareció Itachi porque si no… aun estarías en aquellas celdas inmundas donde si no me diera el lujo de vigilarte cada maldito momento alguno de mis hombres ya se hubieran apoderado de tu cuerpo y destruido tu alma… tanto como ya lo está la mía…-termino por decir para darse media vuelta nuevamente

-pues vigilas muy mal Uchiha-comenté en un susurro, pero su mirada iracunda y la forma en la que volcó su rostro hacia mí me hizo retroceder una par de pasos topándome con la mesa nuevamente

-¿te tocaron?-preguntó rabioso lo cual solo me hizo sorprenderme y al ver que yo no contestaba en un par de zancadas nuevamente me estaba sosteniendo por los brazos provocando que me recostara levemente sobre la mesa-¿!te tocaron!?-gritó esta vez haciéndome dar un respingo

-no…-susurre-si no fuera porque te temen Sasuke…-susurre nuevamente cerrando los ojos

-¿Quién?-rugió y aquello incluso me pareció cómico, simplemente negué con la cabeza

-¿piensas castigar a un par de hombres cuando el principal causante de todos mis lamentos has sido tú?-pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual pareció tranquilizarlo, haciéndolo retroceder y dejándome enderezarme-ves… no eres tan malo…-comente nuevamente dándome media vuelta bordeando nuevamente la mesa

-no me conoces…-comentó nuevamente mirándome con algo similar al odio que tantas semanas venia profesándome

-al menos no eres como tus hombres, estoy segura que jamás abusaste de una mujer, peor en estos tiempos de guerra donde tantas mujeres del pueblo han sido lastimadas…-me calle al escuchar su risa algo sádica y a pasos lentos se acercó

-no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que te conviene ¿cierto? ¿No tienes instintos de supervivencia?-pregunto con burla pero a la vez se lo veía con dificultad para expresarse ya que me miraba con rabia contenida y por raro que pareciera quería verlo explotar… tal vez con eso lo entendería tan solo un poco

-no veo motivos para temerte Uchiha-dije algo molesta mirándolo fijamente y con el ceño levemente fruncido

-pues deberías…-dijo de aquella forma que tenia de arrastrar las palabras acercándose nuevamente acortando el espacio entre nosotros-deberías…porque siempre hay una primera vez para abusar de una mujer Haruno ¿sabes lo que deseo de ti?-preguntó susurrando sobre mis labios a escasos milímetros de rozarlos

Tragué seco y recién me daba cuenta de lo mucho que había retrocedido, que mi espalda estaba apoyada contra la pared y él me tenía acorralada entre sus brazos susurrando sobre mis labios, en sus labios una escalofriante sonrisa que me hizo estremecer entera aun así aunque lo intentara mi vista estaba pegada sobre aquellos labios.

-¿Qué… deseas?-pregunté entrecortada y pude ver como aquella sonrisa se ensanchó, se relamió los labios como si hubiera estado esperando aquella pregunta aquel incentivo mudo de mi parte

Fue cuando sentí sus fríos y largos dedos enredarse en mis cabellos, lejos de sentir molestia aquel acto me causo un temblor que jamás había sentido en mi vida al estar cerca de un hombre.

-no me interesa tener tu aprobación princesita, de todas formas te hubiera arrancado ese kimono-susurró nuevamente sobre mis labios y ahora mi cabeza estaba levemente inclinada hacia atrás al tener su mano rodeando mi cuero cabelludo, sonrió aún más al ver que me sonrojaba violentamente-te hubiera tirado desnuda sobre mi cama sin importarme de hacerte daño o que incluso te gustara, deseo… dejarte marcas, tocarte donde ningún otro hombre se atrevió a tocarte jamás… -rio nuevamente algo ronco fijándose en mi rostro y pude ver como sus ojos se habían oscurecido y su risa se había detenido

Mi respiración estaba acelerada y estaba segura que estaba completamente sonrojada por sus palabras, aun así me la arregle para poder observarlo con los ojos entrecerrados, me mordí levemente el labio inferior viendo como aquel pequeño acto había comentado a acelerarlo y con su oscura mirada me observaba, cada detalle.

-no lo harías… te da asco mi raza Uchiha-comenté en un intento ¿de qué? ¿Provocar a la bestia? Era exactamente lo que estaba buscando al retarlo de aquella manera, sentí un nuevo jalón en mi cabello provocando que soltara un suave jadeo pero que por la mirada que me lanzo entendí que él había logrado escucharlo

-¿es que acaso quieres que te pruebe lo contrario?-preguntó con una media sonrisa-¿quieres que te raje ese kimono y te ponga contra esa mesa… Sa-ku-ra?-preguntó acorralándome aún más contra la pared sintiendo como su cuerpo se adhería al mío

-¿y si me niego?-pregunté realmente fuera de mí, todo su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío y aquello nublaba mi vista lo que me provoco cerrar los ojos y dejar que mi cuerpo me guiara

-entonces te demostraría que también puedo abusar de las mujeres, porque de todas formas lo haría aunque gritaras que _no_-susurro nuevamente sobre mis labios y volvió a apartarse soltándome de golpe, abrí los ojos para poder observarlo

Estaba algo pálido y sus manos viajaban constantemente por sus cabellos, me detuve un momento para analizarlo ¿se abría arrepentido? Entonces lo entendí ¿es que acaso yo quería que aquello pasara? Pero no fue lo que realmente me importo en aquellos momentos y si ¿realmente le asqueaba mi raza?

-¡no sigas!-gritó levantando la mano y rehuyendo a mi mirada, al darse cuenta que nuevamente diría algo-¿!quieres salvar a tu amiga!?-gritó nuevamente mirándome fijamente a lo cual yo simplemente asentí-¡entonces no digas más!-dijo para volver a revolver sus cabellos con unas de sus manos-la haré entrar y la devolveré a donde pertenece…

Simplemente asentí, mire su espalda por algunos segundos tratando, intentando descifrar que era lo que ocurría, porque me sentía de aquella manera, como si me faltara algo que siempre había sido mío y me lo acabaran de quitar.

Estaba dispuesta a obligarlo a que me enfrentara cuando la puerta se abrió y antes de que pudiera decir algo me sentí rodeada por un par de delgados brazos y sollozos que llegaban hasta mis oídos y sin pensarla dos veces también la rodee con mis brazos intentando calmar sus convulsiones.

En la puerta Itachi y Naruto quienes ya no habían podido retenerla miraban absortos la escena.

-creí que estabas muerta…-susurra Ino despegándose un poco de mi para poder observarme mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-todos lo creímos… ¿Por qué no has vuelto a casa? No veo que te tengan como prisionera Sakura-dijo mirándome fijamente con el ceño fruncido

Simplemente desvié la mirada observando la espalda de Sasuke quien otra vez se había posicionado en el ventanal.

-tu volverás a casa Ino… luego iré yo…-respondí simplemente sin dejar de observar a Sasuke

-¿luego cuando Sakura?-preguntó con seriedad tomándome de la mandíbula y obligándome a mirarla

-pronto…-respondí molesta

-¿y cuando es ese pronto? Si quiera y puedes comunicarte con nosotros ¿Por qué no vuelves conmigo? ¡Si no vuelves conmigo me quedare contigo!-gritó con rabia

-¿te quedarías? ¿Accederías a quedarte en un lugar que ni siquiera conoces por una amiga?-preguntó Sasuke sin darse la vuelta

-¡claro que sí!-rugió Ino segura de sus palabras cruzando los brazos como si acabaran de ofenderla

-Sasuke… no…-susurré con temor a lo cual el solo respondió dándose la vuelta y dando una media sonrisa más que arrogante

-¿quieres quedarte?-preguntó nuevamente con la clara intención de hacerme pasar un horrible momento

-¡basta! ¡Te pedí que la dejaras ir Uchiha!-grité perdiendo los estribos y llegando a grandes zancadas hacia el

Dio una media sonrisa y comenzó a caminar a la salida pero se detuvo en frente de Ino quien lo miraba nerviosa por la cercanía de Sasuke Uchiha el temerario despiadado y definitivamente era un claro ejemplo de hombre _físicamente_.

-si te quedas no hay vuelta atrás… ¿entiendes?-preguntó y sonrió al ver a Ino asentir visiblemente nerviosa-¿estas dispuesta a dejar amigos, familia tu hogar con tal de seguir a Sakura y tener su misma suerte?-preguntó nuevamente e Ino nuevamente asintió-bien… tal vez tengas razón Sakura y si puedo hacer cosas buenas por los demás-comentó con visible sarcasmo y una mueca de burla cruzo por sus labios al igual que el brillo en sus ojos

Antes de que pudiera ponerme a gritar él ya había abandonado la estancia con aquel porte altivo que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Miré a Ino sin contener un solo ataque de ira, entrecerré los ojos y con tan solo mirarme sabía que debería seguirme al ver que salí hecha una furia del gabinete.

Cuando entre en mi habitación pude ver que Tenten aún me esperaba en ella desde que todo había estallado, pero simplemente se calló al ver mí expresión, esperé casi pacientemente en la puerta a que Ino entrara por el marco de esta para poder cerrarla de un portazo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunté poniendo todo mi esfuerzo para contenerme

-vine por ti… nadie más tenía intenciones de hacerlo ya que te daban por muerta, yo debía arriesgarme…

-¡no eso!-grité cortándola-¿es que acaso no ves lo que hiciste? ¡Acabas de condenarte! ¡Mandando a un cuerno todos mis esfuerzos y reduciendo mi orgullo a un nada para sacarte de aquí! ¡Aquí soy una prisionera entiéndelo!... no tengo idea de cuando voy a poder volver a casa-susurré recargándome contra la puerta que había acabado de aporrear-¿quieres tener esa misma suerte?-pregunté por lo bajo más para mí que para ella

-crecimos juntas… fuimos entrenadas juntas y si tu luchas yo lucho… ¿recuerdas? ¿No fue lo que me dijiste cuando intentaron comprometerme? ¿No fue una lucha? ¿Acaso no es esto una lucha también para ti?-preguntó obligándome a entrecerrar los ojos al darme cuenta que Ino podía ser aún más testaruda que yo

Simplemente asentí y por fin ambas sonreímos cómplices, como cuando estábamos a punto de cometer una travesura de niñas.

-Sasuke Uchiha se va arrepentir toda su vida de habernos dejado vivir-comenté con una enorme sonrisa

Después de los abrazos y las respectivas presentaciones, entre Ino y Tenten, las dos salieron de la habitación dispuestas a conseguirle una propia a Ino ya que ella se quedaría por un tiempo indeterminado en el palacio esta debería tener una habitación.

Algo cansada me dirigí a la puerta de mi balcón, apartando las cortinas sentí la brisa que prácticamente helaba los huesos golpearme el rostro, el invierno estaba próximo, y yo aún me encontraba junto a Sasuke Uchiha.

…

…

…

Miré fijamente a la mujer que tenía en mí delante, había olvidado la cantidad de veces que había aprovechado de aquel cuerpo, no pude evitar dar una media sonrisa como se esforzaba por provocarme algo de deseo, el mínimo que fuera, pero nada de eso ocurría.

-¿me mandaste llamar?-preguntó de manera suave contorneando las caderas exageradamente

-necesito un favor…-comenté y sonreí con algo de sorna al ver el brillo en aquellos ojos y como acomodaba sus cabellos rojizos con las manos

-el que tú quieras Sasuke-kun…-susurró ella acercándose lentamente

-que sean dos…-dije con una media sonrisa al ver como aquello la había emocionado-primero… quiero que vigiles a la joven que se está quedando en el palacio su nombre es Ino y tampoco dejes de vigilar a Sakura, de vez en cuando dale una que otra mirada a Tenten anda muy unida a Haruno…

-¿y el segundo?-ronroneo sobre mi oreja, ágil como siempre con una de sus manos acariciaba mi pecho y con la otra mi entrepierna de manera frenética

Salvaje como siempre había sido, la tomé por los cabellos y le estampé un beso, con la mano libre estruje uno de sus pechos arrancándole un gemido de sus labios, no me interesó estar en medio pasillo de los criados, donde había encontrado a la pelirroja haciendo su ronda con los empleados del palacio.

Con rapidez le subí el kimono por los muslos rasgando la tela en mi camino para descargar toda la furia y excitación que había sentido al tocar a Sakura de aquella forma, quería como diera lugar olvidar su tersa piel, sus cabellos sedosos, su cálido aliento y su exquisito olor, que se habían agarrado de mí y aunque lo había intentado no podía olvidar.

Aun con más fuerza sin importarme si la lastimaba la estruje contra mi cuerpo y la fría pared del palacio haciéndola sentir la enorme erección que definitivamente no me la había causado ella.

Abrí los ojos por unos momentos imaginando una cabellera rosa entre mis dedos lo que me hizo tocarla aun con más ganas, avanzando a aquellos lugares donde añoraba tocarle, sentir su humedad.

La levanté por ambos muslos haciéndola jadear al sentirme, sus brazos me rodeaban y de la misma manera sentía sus manos sobre mi cabello rebelde, le estruje los pechos nuevamente imaginando sus verdes ojos oscurecidos por el placer y quise verlos, desee verlos.

Pero al abrir mis parpados me di cuenta que no era ella, ni sus ojos, ni su cabello, mucho menos su cuerpo.

Me detuve de golpe y la solté sin ningún tipo de remordimientos, en otra ocasión hubiera reído de como cayo en seco sentada en el suelo, pero esta vez solo la odiaba. Odiaba que no fuera aunque fuera solo un poco parecida a ella.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-escuché a mi espalda cuando finalmente me di la vuelta y sin detenerme a verla nuevamente subí a mi habitación aún más frustrado que antes

No solo la deseaba de una manera incoherente, si no que el desearla me evitaba estar con otras mujeres que si estaban dispuestas a bajarme la excitación que ella había sido la que había causado.

Fue entonces que me vi frente a su puerta, con la frente apoyada en esta, maldiciendo que desde el lugar donde me encontraba igual se podía sentir su esencia y su delicado olor, tal vez estar tanto tiempo junto a ella me estaba desencajando. Tal vez alejarme un par de semana no estaba de más.

Esta misma semana haría la tan esperada visita con nuestros aliados que tanto o más que yo mismo querían la caída de Haruno y los Hyuuga… en Akatsuki encontrarían la disposición que este último mes me había faltado.

* * *

Bueno mis fieles lectores, primeramente disculparme con todos! No fue mi intención por favor no tiren tomates ni cebollas! No quería tardarme tanto, acabo de terminar el capítulo y realmente no quería terminar una semana más sin publicarlo!

Mañana no podré levantarme para trabajar T.T

Sé que me demore bastante pero juro solemnemente que no fue mi intención!

El trabajo y la universidad consume realmente, quiero volver a tener 15 años y no tener tanto tiempo ocupado!

Agradecer también su apoyo, gracias por los Reviews es lo que más ánimos le da a un escritor, saber que lo que lo que uno le pone tanto tiempo y empeño si es aceptado y querido! Gracias son los mejores lectores que alguien puede tener! Kkkkk

Para los que no saben y me preguntan "kkkkk" es mi risa!

Bueno gracias por todo! Apoyo y paciencia sobre todo! Gracias!

Sé que me están odiando y desean hacer de mi persona una ensalada humana a base de verduras podridas pero ….

**¿Este capítulo se merece Reviews? :D**

**Gracias!**

Ann

TheSaku

DULCECITO311

ConyM

ThePausis´

Sango-Tsuki

Star

Minene Uryuu

jan3siitha

ValeenG

lirilara1993

SakuraGranger28

SandiMalfoy

ShieruPhantomhive19

Mussaluna

Bregma

Neonty12

Darkyuyu

Isha

HarunoKohana5

**Muxos besos y abrazos!**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Warriors In Love**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 10**

**.**

**.**

Desde el enorme ventanal, miraba los copos de nieve caer lentamente, como si bailaran el compás de una música que solo ellos escuchaban, era mi primer invierno lejos de casa y por cómo estaba mi situación al llegar la primavera tampoco vería mis sakuras florecer.

Tampoco tenía de que quejarme, mi suerte había mejorado en demasía desde el momento en que el soberano del palacio había decidido alejarse, por mucho que sus hombres le habían rogado lo contrario se fue solo con un puñado de hombres, según por lo que había escuchado de los labios de Naruto de una manera algo dramática _"a un reino lejano y sombrío"._

En aquellas semanas que habían transcurrido mi carácter vivaz había decaído, así como el invierno frio y triste con tanta hambruna para el pueblo, me sentía caer, como las hojas de los árboles que ya no se encontraban una sola en ellos.

El invierno había traído lágrimas junto a él, el pueblo que cada vez sufría por no poder sobrevivir, así como no pude contener las lágrimas al escuchar de la boca de Itachi como varios niños aun pequeños y recién nacidos no habían aguantado la primer semana de aquel cruel invierno.

Ino, quien se había mostrado tan fuerte los primeros días comenzaba a extrañar nuestro hogar, sintiéndome culpable por no haber hecho más por ella, tal vez había sido en el fondo algo egoísta, ya que había pensado que con ella a mi lado todo sería mejor, pero verla día a día con los ojos rojos e hinchados me había hecho dar cuenta del terrible error que había cometido.

Me sentía ida, mi habitación había comenzado a ser la mejor parte del palacio, diariamente encerrándome en ella como si de nada más se tratara la vida, cuando entraba al gran salón solo pensaba en volver a mi habitación y tratar de inventar una excusa para no salir más y por más que este estuviera repleto de personas amables y diversiones era cuando me sentía alejada y sola.

De vez en cuando dejaba mi mente vagar, no podía aunque me lo impusiera fervientemente, no lograba dejar de pensar en aquel hombre que muchas lagrimas me había arrancado en la soledad de la noche aunque en su delante fuera la más fiera de las mujeres. Cuando alguien me preguntaba en que pensaba no podía evitar sonrojarme como una niña siendo atrapada cometiendo uno de los peores pecados.

Día a día la misma rutina, aguantando cenas y fiestas en las que no deseaba participar y por mucho que los días transcurrían no podía evitar pensar en mi reacción, en como mi corazón se oprimió al saber de su partida.

_Flash Back_

_Sin saber exactamente a que me dirigía mis pies me guiaron, había estado absorta en mis pensamientos a pesar de saber el tipo de monstruo que se había alojado en mi cabeza, no lograba quitarlo, la curiosidad había sido una fiel compañera, de totas las formas posibles quería saber que se pasaba por la mente de aquel hombre._

_Sabía que estaba mal y aquel mal me carcomía la mente de la peor manera posible, a pesar de saber el tipo de hombre que ocupaba mis pensamientos, no conseguía aunque fuera de una pequeña manera pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera él y la curiosidad que comenzaba a sentir sobre su vida, sobre aquellos momentos oscuros de los cuales Itachi me había hablado y que no había querido escuchar._

_Estando absorta en mis pensamientos sin importarme realmente a donde mis pies me llevaran, escuche voces, sin saber porque lo hice, me escondí antes de dar la vuelta al pasillo al escuchar la voz de Itachi algo alterada._

_-aunque me lo pidas mil veces Karin, no te voy a decir a donde fue Sasuke ese tema no es de tu incumbencia..._

_¿Sasuke se había ido? Fue lo primero que proceso mi mente obligándome a apegarme aún más a la pared al escuchar la declaración de Itachi._

_-¡y aunque me lo digas mil veces, Sasuke y yo tenemos un lazo muy fuerte, algún día Itachi me casare con él y tu dejaras de ser un estorbo como siempre fuiste!_

_-¿estorbo?-preguntó para soltar una carcajada-yo no tenía idea que te acostabas con todos los nobles del reino, no es mi culpa que ahora Sasuke solo te utilice después de lo que vio entre nosotros, tampoco estaba enterado que mi hermano tenia sentimientos hacia ti._

_-¡pues ahora lo sabes y quiero saber a donde fue!_

_-¿para que lo sigas? No estoy loco, Sasuke fue a darse unas vacaciones con una hermosa rubia en donde Sasuke no tiene ni tiempo para ti…_

_Al escuchar las palabras de Itachi no pude evitar pegar mi espalda a la pared, lleve ambas manos sobre mi pecho, sentía que el corazón estaba por salirse y dolía, realmente dolía y lo peor de todo es que no entendía por qué._

_No pude evitar sentirme algo ligada a Karin al escucharla chillar, la única y gran diferencia es que ella si tenía el coraje de hacerlo._

_-¡mientes!_

_Gritó Karin haciéndome dar un respingo, sacándome de aquella ensoñación donde mi cabeza y mi mente insistían en llevar, insistían en hacerme ver fugaces imágenes donde el pelinegro tenia entre los brazos a una hermosa rubia._

_Negué con la cabeza dispuesta a irme, dispuesta a meterme a mi habitación y olvidar que había escuchado que Sasuke no se encontraba en el palacio y más aún que se había ido acompañado._

_-¿Sakura?-escuché que me llamaban_

_Abrí los ojos de golpe viendo a Itachi asombrado de haberme encontrado en aquel lugar y realmente preocupado de que yo hubiera escuchado algo, ¿en qué momento había dejado de discutir con Karin? No tenía ni idea…_

_Jadee al verme descubierta y sin saber más que hacer me despegué de la pared y comencé a caminar rumbo a mi habitación haciendo caso omiso a los fuertes llamados del Uchiha mayor, tratando inútilmente de recuperar la respiración que había desaparecido._

_FFB_

Desperté de aquel recuerdo que insistía en invadir mi mente noche y día al escuchar la puerta de mi habitación abrirse, aun así no despegué la vista del enorme ventanal donde la blancura de la nieve parecía ser lo único iluminado en aquellos tiempos de sufrimiento.

-se te ha extrañado estos días en el gran salón, nuestros pobres e inocentes caballeros solteros del reino exigen ver tu belleza paseándose… y algunos veteranos también-escuché a mis espaldas y no pude evitar sonreír por el comentario

Siempre sus comentarios con doble sentido pero nunca de una mala forma, siempre con la intención de alegrarme los días y es que así era Itachi Uchiha tan amable que ni él se lo proponía a veces.

-¿ya terminaste de hacerla sonrojar a Ino?-pregunté aun sin volcar a verlo

-¿celosa?-respondió con una pregunta, gran Itachi siempre tan discreto, aun así no pude evitar reír entre dientes

-demasiado…-respondí sarcástica y suspire profundamente realmente cansada

-¿estás bien?-preguntó, ya está ves a mis espalda apoyando una de sus manos en mis hombros

-no puedo estar tranquila Itachi…-respondí seria-tu pueblo muere y tal parece que en el gran salón eso es lo de menos, a nadie les importa ni siquiera… a su rey-contesté con algo de amargura a la cual Itachi no le pasó desapercibido en ningún momento mi descontento con su dichoso hermano

-bueno el tendrá sus motivos…

-¿sus motivos?-pregunté alterada dándome la vuelta para mirarlo fijamente-¡a tu pueblo le hace falta ropa que lo abrigue! ¡Odio ir a ese salón donde esa gente hipócrita a cada noche usa un nuevo atuendo cuando la gente afuera muere! ¡Niños mueren Itachi! ¡Un salón vasto de comidas que podrían alimentar a un pueblo entero pero que vienen esos obesos a atragantarse sin poder decir una sola palabra porque tienen la boca repleta!-grité nuevamente avanzando unos pasos amenazantes hacia él, solo cuando Itachi rompió en carcajadas pude ver que no lo amenazaba ni un poco haciéndome enojar aún mas

-tranquila Sakura… te entiendo no me estoy riendo de tus ideales y si de cómo lo presentas, serias una gobernanta muy especial ¿sabes?-dijo para apoyar ambas manos sobre mis hombres y agachándose levemente para poder observarme fijamente a los ojos

-un gran amigo suele decirme eso-respondí desviando la mirada

-bueno vine aquí por una simple razón y no me has dado la oportunidad de decírtelo… si quieres… si estás interesada estoy pensando en organizar algo, no podemos exigir de los nobles ya que no tenemos la autoridad de Sasuke y por como se ve, el no piensa volver aun, por un motivo que aun desconozco, bueno claro a parte de tu belleza…

-¡Itachi por dios deja de darle vueltas! ¿Qué es lo quieres decirme?-pregunté mirándolo fijamente prácticamente a punto de sacudirlo con tal de que hablara

Lo que más me intrigaba era su mirada, como si estuviera a punto de decir lo más grandioso que podría escuchar… y así lo fue.

-bien, ¿puedes organizar una forma de proveerlo esto a mi pueblo? No podemos obligar a los nobles que nos colaboren, pero sé que tú eres capaz de esto, tendrás acceso de salir y entrar del reino a la hora y el tiempo que desees-terminó de decir para enderezarse con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

-¿Sasuke estaría de acuerdo?-pregunté fingiendo seriedad cuando lo que más deseaba era saltar y gritar al saber que podría hacer algo por el pueblo y que por fin podría salir de aquellas murallas

-no tiene por qué saberlo-susurró con complicidad, sonreí y asentí repetidas veces

…

…

…

_-¡Los hombres no lloran! ¿! Entendiste!? ¡No quiero volver a ver una sola lágrima en tu rostro o si no me vas a conocer muchacho! Maldita hora en la que tu madre quedó embarazada de ti… si al menos fueras parecido a tu hermano pero ni el intento haces…_

_Pequeños pies descalzos y morados del frio sobre el enorme patio de piedra que se encontraba congelado, la poca ropa que llevaba no lograba cubrirle ni sus pequeñas rodillas o sus bracitos._

_Tanto era el frio que sentía que si soltaba una sola lágrima más, aquella solitaria lágrima se congelaría en el intento._

_-¡otra vez!_

_Con sus pequeñas y lastimadas manos levantó la katana del suelo sin lograr evitar hacer una mueca de dolor al cerrarlas sobre la madera dejando sobre la katana una mancha de suciedad mezcladas con sangre, levantándola bien en alto su práctica comenzó nuevamente con uno de los hombres de su padre._

_Sin poder evitarlo lagrimas corrieron nuevamente por su rostro provocando que le golpearan las pequeñas manos con fuerza obligándolo a sollozar lanzando la katana al suelo, por cada lagrima un nuevo golpe…_

_-¡Fugaku! Sasuke solo tiene 5 años… ya es suficiente…_

_-¿Quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes Uzumaki?_

_-alguien que no quiere ver cómo te encargas de hundirte y hundir a tus hijos en el proceso…detente amigo…nada de esto traerá a Mikoto de vuelta…_

_A grandes zancadas se acercó al pequeño en su delante que rezaba a los dioses que le secaran las lágrimas para nunca más tener que llorar._

_Tomándolo con fuerzo y brutalidad por los delgados harapos que lo tapaban de aquel cruel invierno lo acercó a su rostro que olía a alcohol intentando vanamente esconder su rostro cubierto en lágrimas de aquel a quien llamaba padre._

_-¡mírame!... eres un niñito de mierda… no vuelvas a pedir por ella, ni a llorar por ella, porque esto es lo que te va ocurrir si me vuelves a hacer acuerdo de que está muerta…-susurró soltándolo sin ningún tipo de piedad sobre el frio suelo_

_-papá… la extraño…-dijo la infantil voz sin imaginarse el error que había cometido_

_Con la mano en alto, recibió el primer golpe sobre su tierna mejilla haciéndolo volar varios metros lejos…_

_-¡pues no volverá! ¡y si vas a odiar a alguien odia a los malditos Hyuuga que se encargaron de destruirnos!_

Me levanté de golpe en la cama, estaba sudando frio, mi respiración alterada y no pude evitar mirarme las palmas de las manos, ya que aún sentía las palmas arder por las heridas ocasionadas en aquellas épocas.

No pude evitar bufar al darme cuenta que aquella mujer que había elegido entre las nobles del salón aun se encontraba en mi cama sosteniéndome fijamente de la cintura como si su vida se fuera en ello.

Me estruje el rostro intentando en vano borrar aquellos recuerdos que solo traían molestias, con poca amabilidad me deshice de su agarre para levantarme de la cama sin importarme con mi desnudez, me acerqué a la mesa sirviéndome un vaso de agua.

Desde que había abandonado el palacio esos recuerdos insistían en regresar, siempre en mis sueños, todas las noches era una parte distinta, partes donde solo hubieron sufrimientos, sufrimientos que odiaba recordar, sufrimientos que me hacían odiar aún más a mi enemigo, sufrimientos que también me hacían recordar rencores pasados.

-¿te encuentras bien?-escuché su voz seductora en la oscuridad, con la intención de levantarse a venir a mi encuentro

Simplemente levante la mano para que no se molestara, terminé pacientemente de tomar el agua de la copa, del suelo levante una de las tantas prendas que habían regadas y se la lancé sin tacto alguno.

-vete…

-pero pensé…

-tu no piensas, solo te mueves-dije en doble sentido con una maliciosa sonrisa-vete

No tardó ni un segundo el levantarse y cerrar la puerta de un portazo, me acerque al ventanal, suspirando profundamente, las cosas no habían salido para nada como las había planeado.

Realmente el viaje había ayudado en muchas cosas claro como volver a acostarme con mujeres, pero después en lo personal había sido tiempo perdido.

Había salido del palacio hacía exactamente un mes, el mes más aburrido que habría recordado en toda mi existencia, el invierno no demoro en llegar así como las cartas de Itachi, donde nombraba al pueblo todas las veces y de la adoración que Sakura se había ganado de ellos al salir del palacio a escondidas para entregarles las ropas y comidas que conseguía.

Lo que más me sorprendió es que en todas las veces que ella había salido del palacio volvía nuevamente al palacio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como Itachi la describía.

Y en todas las cartas una y otra vez le indicaba que no me hablara de ella, que no quería ver en la próxima carta ni una línea escrita sobre ella, pero al final de cuentas al recibir una carta de Itachi lo primero que buscaba en las cartas era su nombre y una vez terminaba de leerlas me odiaba por ser tan imbécil.

Rompía la carta en mil pedazos o la tiraba a la chimenea como si con este hecho todo se hubiera resuelto aunque en mi mente solo existía el color rosa como una maldición que no se espera, una maldición que ya había sentido una vez y que no estaba dispuesto a dejarme llevar nuevamente.

Por ese motivo es que había quedado con mis aliados de entregarles el reino de los Haruno en bandeja de plata.

Con el pasar de los días pensé que todo se estaba resolviendo, aunque me obligaba a no pensar en ella y mantenerme entretenido con las mujeres que se me ofrecieran ya no lo sentía igual.

Al verlas en la sala común recordaba la expresión de mis nobles al ver a Sakura entrar por la puerta principal, todos deseándola como si fuera lo más alto a soñar en poseer, no existía una sola mujer que pudiera robar tantas miradas como lo hacía ella.

-acabo de darme cuenta de una cosa…-escuché a Suigetsu parloteando a mi lado, queriendo ganar mi atención la cual no estaba dispuesto a regalar solo para escuchar sus estupideces-¿parece que tus gustos hacia las mujeres se han seleccionado un poco no crees…?

-hm...

-no sabía que te atraían solo las mujeres de ojos verdes…

-¿Qué?-pregunté frunciendo el ceño al escuchar lo que había acabado de decir

-bueno todas las noches te llevas a mujeres de ojos verdes, antes nunca repetías tus presas pero ahora si se te tira encima una de ojos azules, prefieres repetir con la de los ojos verdes… ¿raro no Juugo?-preguntó mostrando una hilera de enormes dientes

Fruncí aún más el ceño negando completamente lo que él había dicho, mire a Juugo esperando que me respaldara en algo, pero el simplemente sonrió avergonzado haciéndome gruñir molesto.

Me levanté de la mesa haciendo caso omiso a las risas mal disimuladas de Suigetsu, era más que obvio que sus intenciones eran de joderme la vida y que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que le había dado en el blanco.

Era obvio que la buscaba a ella en otras mujeres, sus ojos, su cabello, por más que lo buscara miles de años jamás encontraría una belleza como la suya que justamente había nacido en medio de una de las razas más odiadas, una Haruno no cualquier Haruno la descendiente al trono, una comprometida con un Hyuuga.

Sin siquiera pensarlo saqué aquel medallón, aquel pequeño objeto del cual no podía deshacerme, solo con abrirlo la veía nuevamente, aquellos ojos vivaces, su nariz delineada y sus labios carnosos.

¡Maldición!

¿Por qué aguantarme? ¿Por qué solo desearla cuando nunca nada se me había impedido? ¿Por qué no poseerla? ¿Por qué no hacerla mía?

Cada fibra de mi ser la deseaba, mis dedos ardían solo con soñar tocar aquella piel tan blanca y tersa, era justamente eso lo que me obligaba a buscar mujeres por las noches, el soñar con tenerla, más de una ya me habían preguntado quien era Sakura, la nombraba imaginando que era ella quien entre gemidos susurraba mi nombre.

Todo lo que tenía que haber hablado con mis aliados ya lo había hablado, nada más me impedía de volver a mi palacio y hacer lo que me diera la gana y descargar todos mis deseos.

…

…

…

Poco a poco las cosas iban mejorando en el reino, de la misma forma que era querida en mi reino lo era por el pueblo de los Uchiha, al estar todo el día ocupada me había dado cuenta que había dejado de pensar un poco en aquel hombre que tanta curiosidad me inspiraba.

Aunque intentara verlo como un hombre cruel, aquello me era imposible, y me preguntaba ¿será que tiene que hacerme sufrir aún más para darme cuenta de la realidad? O ¿realmente aun había algo bueno en su interior?

La mayor parte del día me la pasaba recolectando ropas para el pueblo, llevándoles comida para que ya no tuvieran que sufrir o al menos aminorar un poco el sufrimiento, ya que los que ya habían tenido pérdidas no podía hacer más que pedirles perdón .

Aun así, al ver a Ino lo observaba fijamente, todo estaba bien con ella hasta que yo me acercaba, en un comienzo ella había estado tan feliz de verme con vida aun así no entendía que era lo que escondía por encima de todo esto.

Todo en ella estaba distinto, como si la confianza antes jurada entre ambas hubiera desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, siempre la encontraba observándome de reojo o cuando lo hacía directamente y llegaba a verla volcaba el rostro descaradamente.

Sentía ya no conocerla, cuando la observaba a lo lejos seguía con su misma rutina, la misma sonrisa en los labios, la misma sonrisa radiante que extraña ver.

-Ino… -llamé a sus espaldas

-frentona, creo que nos va faltar vestimentas el día de hoy, habíamos quedado con Naruto de visitar un pueblo que está a las afueras del reino es casi llegando a la salida del reino…

-¿mi padre piensa que estoy muerta?-pregunté de golpe haciéndola callar, incluso me arrepentí de habérselo preguntado tan de golpe ya que parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse en aquel momento, tan pálida y asustada-¿Ino estas bien?

-yo… no… no lo sé Sakura-respondió tartamudeando

-tu y yo sabemos que mi padre nunca actuó así Ino-susurré para que nadie nos escucharan ya que estábamos en la sala común-necesito saber… que es lo que ocurre… Ino nunca nos escondimos nada, pero cada vez que estoy cerca de ti veo en tus ojos la culpa…

-Sakura… ya no se con quién está mi lealtad…-susurró tragando seco y respirando agitadamente

-tu lealtad Ino está conmigo, siempre lo estuvo y siempre lo va estar… -rogué tomándola de las manos

-ven conmigo-dijo Ino tomándome de las manos y prácticamente arrastrándome por los pasillos, una vez encerradas en su habitación me miró fijamente

-¿Qué es lo que vienes escondiéndome Ino?-pregunté impaciente al ver que ella no comenzaría a hablar

-¿cómo puedes ser tan idiota de pensar que tu padre piense que estas muerta? Ya se corrió la voz que estas en este palacio…-dijo para sentarse en el borde de la cama

-¿y porque no ha hecho nada?-pregunté sorprendida

-ya lo ha hecho Sakura… ¿no me ves aquí? Tu padre me envió para que yo fuera una espía, tenia que inventarme todo el teatro de que había venido por mi voluntad y en el momento exacto avisarte del plan…-suspiró Ino mirándome fijamente como quien intentaba decirme algo simplemente con la mirada, tal vez era pena lo que transmitían

-¿!y porque no lo has hecho!?-pregunté para acercarme a ella- ¿! Por qué no me dijiste la verdad desde el momento que llegaste!? ¿Qué va hacer mi padre en el momento que sepa que estamos bien Ino? ¿Ya has hablado con él?-pregunté alterada y a la vez enojada

-¡no podía decírtelo!-gritó Ino levantándose de la cama

-¿Por qué no? ¿! Desde cuando nos escondemos cosas!?-grité también encarándola

-¡desde el momento en que te enamoraste del enemigo!-gritó Ino rabiosa al principio haciéndome empalidecer y luego sonrojarme

-no estoy enamorada de Sasuke…-susurré retrocediendo levemente al sentirme mareada

-no he dicho que fuera Sasuke…-respondió sarcástica mirándome fijamente, luego de algunos minutos de encararnos sus azules ojos llenándose de lágrimas-yo tenía que avisarle a tu padre en el momento indicado de que ya sabias de todo y que no habría problemas para que nos buscaran… pero llegue aquí y desde el primer momento vi como lo mirabas y lo que es peor… como te mira el…-dijo también retrocediendo y limpiándose las lágrimas que insistían a bajarle por el rostro-con el pasar de los días, me di cuenta de que no eras ninguna prisionera que te dejan entrar y salir del palacio cuando quisieras, sé que no podrías decir simplemente "me voy" pero pudiste haber escapado sin ninguna dificultad y no lo has hecho Sakura ¿Por qué?

-no puedo hacerlo… me vigilan…-susurré intentando sostenerme de la mesita

-¡deja de mentirte!-gritó nuevamente-¡todos saben que estas aquí por tu voluntad!-siguió gritando levantando los brazos en un intento desesperado de hacer reaccionar

-¿todos?-pregunté asustada mirándola fijamente-¿mi padre piensa eso? ¿Él sabe eso Ino?

-…si… yo se lo dije…-susurró sentándose nuevamente

-¿Qué… que piensa hacer?-pregunté acercándome lentamente a Ino

Ino se levantó de la cama nuevamente mirándome fijamente y vino a mi encuentro seria como jamás la había visto, suspiro un par de veces intentando darse ánimos para lo que iba a decir.

Tomo uno de mis mechones que me caían en el rostro llevándolo detrás de mí oreja con delicadeza, al tenerla tan cerca pude ver que aquello le costaba incluso trago seco antes de comenzar a hablar.

-te hice un favor Sakura, más te vale usarlo con la cabeza… le dije a tu padre que estabas aquí por tu voluntad, para recolectar información… él pensaba atacar este reino pero me imagine que es idea no te agradaría, no sé qué es lo que le has visto a ese bastardo y tampoco trates de negártelo, lo que te estoy dando… es tiempo… tiempo para que pongas en orden tus sentimientos y tu lealtad, ¿con quien está tu lealtad Sakura? ¿Con Sasuke Uchiha o con tu pueblo?... piénsalo…te voy a estar esperando afuera para hacer las entregas-terminó por decir para salir de la habitación

Me abrace a mí misma intentando protegerme de las palabras de Ino, palabras que no habían sido falsas, había tenido muchas oportunidades de irme del palacio de escapar y ni por si acaso lo había intentado.

Ino estaba equivocada, no estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, era más que nada curiosidad por un hombre quien al parecer mucho había sufrido durante su infancia.

-Sakura…-escuché a mis espaldas lo que me obligo a voltear

-Itachi…-susurré-yo…

-estas pálida… ¿estás bien? Naruto tiene listo tu caballo ya que la cabalgada es algo larga llegaran al atardecer si quieres le digo que vayan ellos…-dijo mirándome con preocupación como si mi apariencia realmente estuviera en malas condiciones

-¡no!-me apresuré en responder-solo estaba descansando del bullicio y vine a parar aquí…mejor vamos-susurré saliendo apresurada de la habitación

Obviamente Itachi no había creído en una sola de mis palabras, pero era mejor eso a confiar plenamente en un Uchiha.

…

…

…

Al otro día me había decidido, volvería a mi palacio con mis hombres, ya era hora de volver y estaba más que decidido, haríamos una parada en un pequeño pueblo que había en la entrada del reino, obviamente intentaríamos pasar desapercibido para no llamar la atención hasta llegar al palacio.

Durante todo el camino Suigetsu no paraba de parlotear, solo había ido con dos hombres, Suigetsu y Juugo por más que Itachi me rogo que llevara más hombres para mi propia seguridad no tenía intenciones de dejar mi palacio a falta de hombres que defenderlo.

Lo que nosotros esperábamos encontrar en aquel atardecer un pueblo solitario y tal vez un poco vacío por el frio invierno nos había sacado de lo común.

Bajé del caballo mirando fijamente el circo que se había creado en el centro del pueblo, algo alejado sin que nadie percibiera mi presencia, el ambiente estaba contaminado de alegría, la risa de los niños, las lágrimas de las madres que por fin encontraban amparo en una mujer tan increíble como _ella._

Asentí con la cabeza para que los hombres que me habían acompañado en todo este mes se acercaran a ayudar, ya que la escena era totalmente emocionante de ver tanta alegría en un solo lugar, alegría que en mucho tiempo no había visto en mi pueblo.

Mis ojos vagaban por toda la zona pero acababan en un solo punto, en su cabellera rosa que movía los pies por todo el lugar, algunas criadas del palacio se encargaban de entregar los alimentos que habían trasladado en carrozas.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver de lo que ella era capaz, la ropa estaba totalmente agotada, sin pensarla dos veces ella se quitó el enorme abrigo de piel entregándolo a una mujer totalmente sorprendida con un recién nacido en brazos.

Como si todos fueran empujados por un resorte siguieron su acto, comenzaron a quitarse sus abrigos y a entregárselos a quienes les faltaban.

Sin darme cuenta mis pies comenzaron a moverse en dirección a ella, las personas al verme se fueron apartando y ella totalmente preocupada de conseguir un abrigo para un joven niño, el niño quien había estado sonrojado en todo momento por la hermosa mujer que lo llenaba de atenciones empalideció al verme y luego cambio a una de total asombro obligándola a ella a volcarse a ver qué era lo que le causaba tanto asombro a aquel niño.

Como tampoco me pasó desapercibido su sorpresa y sus mejillas sonrojadas al verme en su delante, con lentitud me quite el abrigo y lo deje sobre sus manos, miro el abrigo como si el simple acto fuera imposible y solo procedió a entregarlo cuando asentí con la cabeza, sin esperar a que ella dijera algo me di media vuelta, para tomar mi caballo.

El silencio era total pero luego de algunos minutos la alegría fue retomando su rumbo con el bullicio nuevamente, intentaba de todas las formas posibles poner atención en mi caballo, aquella mujer en un mes se había vuelto más hermosa ¿acaso era posible?

Poco a poco el sol se fue ocultando y los hombres del pueblo hicieron una enorme fogata, música y comida definitivamente no faltó.

-parece que llegas en buen momento Sasuke-chan…-escuché a Itachi a mi lado mientras aplaudían a las parejas que bailaban alrededor de la fogata

Por más que Itachi hablara, no me era posible escuchar una sola palabra, la música era alta, las risas y la vista mejor aún y agradecía por eso, justo al frente al otro lado de la fogata estaba ella entre risas y aplausos.

No pude evitar dar una media sonrisa al ver lo torpe que se veía Naruto intentar bailar.

-¿acaso me estas escuchando?-preguntó Itachi mirándome seriamente

-no…

-recibí una carta de los Hyuuga… bueno era para ti pero como no estabas me tome el lujo de leerla…-terminó por decir al ver que mi rostro se había deformado al escuchar el nombre-Neji Hyuuga quiere un encuentro formal y en paz con nosotros

Al mismo instante volqué la vista hacia la mujer por la cual Neji Hyuuga se estaba atreviendo a hablar formalmente con un Uchiha, su mirada estaba puesta en mi tanto como la mía estaba puesta en ella.

Un odio inmenso comenzó a correr en mis venas, ¿querría el llevársela? ¿Querría ella irse con él? Obviamente ella querría irse con él, ¿era su prometido o no? con el hombre que había jurado que pasaría toda una vida.

Sin importarme con los llamados de Itachi tome mi caballo y con un par de hombres volví al palacio.

Cabalgué lo más rápido que pude intentando totalmente en vano descargar mi rabia de aquella manera, el odio corría por mis venas y en lo único que podía mi mente procesar era en como deshacerme del maldito Hyuuga.

…

…

…

Mi corazón se había detenido con verlo, jamás había soñado con encontrarlo, verlo había sido un completa sorpresa y una placentera sorpresa, me encontraba totalmente eufórica esa noche en especial, aunque lo intentara no podía evitar mirarlo a través de aquel fuego entonces las palabras de Ino vinieron en mi menta una vez más.

No, yo no podía estar enamorada de un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha, aun así no era capaz de sacarle información con tal de entregárselas a mi padre, desde siempre los Uchiha eran una amenaza para los Haruno con sus constantes ataques, intentando dominarnos, intentando poseer nuestro territorio.

Aun así no pude evitar mirar a mí alrededor, las increíbles personas que había encontrado detrás de aquellas tenebrosas murallas, si una guerra estallaba entre ambos reinos esto acabaría con su gente, una gente que tanto ellos como mi propio pueblo eran solo víctimas de la avaricia de sus gobernantes.

Fue cuando sentí que algo explotó en mi interior, no pude evitar sonreír con tan solo pensarlo, ahora que conocía a los Uchiha, ahora que sabía que su pueblo poseía tantas necesidades como el mío, tal vez tanto como yo sabían que una guerra lo único que haría sería destruir su pueblo tal vez Sasuke Uchiha solo protegía su pueblo de aquellos que también los atacaban.

Intenté buscarlo con la mirada pero lo único que encontré fueron los ojos ónix de Itachi taladrándome con insistencia, pero la presencia de Sasuke brillaba por su ausencia, pues bien no era necesario que se encontrara en aquellos exactos momentos en aquel lugar, yo me encargaría de hablar con él frente a frente proponiéndole el mejor tratado que una Haruno podría darle.

Las carrozas no demoraron en llegar para poder llevarnos de vuelta al palacio como debería, una de las criadas me esperaba con un enorme abrigo de piel que no dudo en ponérmelo sobre los brazos antes de subir al carruaje.

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño ya que nadie sabía de nuestra gran hazaña de entregar nuestros propios abrigos para que bastara a todo el pueblo, aun así allí se encontraba la criada con un solo abrigo que era para mí.

Nos despedimos de la gente prometiendo volver, Itachi demostrando su gran bondad les indicó que intentarían lo máximo de veces posible volver a ayudarlos, Naruto desprendiéndose a la fuerza de las más jóvenes del pequeño pueblo que se negaban a dejarlo ir lo que lo hacía sonrojarse hasta las orejas, definitivamente había sido un excelente día, el mejor.

Todo el camino fue tranquilo, junto con Itachi, Ino y Tenten estas dos últimas durmieron todo el camino, intercambiamos un par de palabras con el Uchiha mayor lo que me pareció raro ya que generalmente solía hablar bastante, tenía un aire de misterio rodeándolo, de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo, hasta llegaba a parecer preocupado, aun así le reste importancia.

Por más que me sentía agotada no pude descansar ni un poco, mis ojos vagaban en la oscuridad del camino, de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos regresando de golpe el recuerdo de aquellos ojos ónix taladrándome, era una sensación tan extraña que incluso sentía como se erizaba mi piel solo de tener en mente aquel par de ojos.

Al llegar al palacio cada uno se fue directamente a su habitación, nuevamente comenzaba a nevar y no pude evitar mirar el piso del patio del palacio antes de entrar, estaba totalmente congelado hacía mucho tiempo que el invierno no llegaba tan intenso.

-¡buen trabajo a todos, gracias por el apoyo!-escuché Itachi decir mientras yo caminaba ya directamente a mi habitación sin mirar atrás

…

…

…

_-¿mamá los niños también lloran?_

_Preguntó mientras sentía las suaves manos peinarle el cabello azabache con suma delicadeza, era como un roce de las pequeñas flores rosadas que caían sobre sus cabezas._

_-todos lloramos mi pequeño príncipe, todos tenemos sentimientos profundos es lo que nos hace humanos…_

_Susurró con una suave voz, la sensación de sus labios sobre la pequeña cabeza donde había depositado un beso demostrando su amor, mientras que los largos cabellos azabaches le hacía cosquillas sobre la mejilla derecha._

_-papá dice que los hombres no lloran, nunca he visto a papá llorar ¿entonces él no es humano?_

_Preguntó nuevamente con una inocencia que sobrecargaba los límites de un pequeño niño de tan solo cuatro años, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al escuchar la ligera risa encantada de su madre._

_-es un hombre muy fuerte sin duda, pero el nacimiento de sus hijos lo debilitó con el transcurso de los años_

_Susurró más para ella que para el niño que la miraba curioso y sin haber entendido una sola palabra, sonrió radiantemente levantándose del banco de piedra mientras caminaba por los frondosos árboles recién florecidos._

_-la flor de Sakura… es mi preferida…_

_Dijo la hermosa mujer para depositar un botón sobre la pequeña mano del niño, el sonrió alegre ante su reciente descubierta, y dudo un par de veces antes de responder…_

_-también la mía mamá_

_-será nuestro secreto Sasuke-chan_

Me senté en la cama lentamente, soñar con ella me hacía ver que aun tenia aquel lado humano que con tanto empeño había tratado de enseñarme, un lado humano que yo insistía en matar día a día, una amabilidad que había visto en una cantidad limitada de personas.

La habitación estaba en penumbras aunque sabía que ya había clareado, en mi habitación siempre me encontraba solitario y a oscuras, como en un acto de impulso casi instintivamente me lleve la mano al pecho rosando bajo la camisa blanca un medallón del cual como un preciado tesoro no podía deshacerme.

Hacía mucho que me había deshecho de la foto del maldito Hyuuga conservando casi de forma controladora y posesiva solo _su_ foto junto al medallón.

Sin perder el tiempo me cambie de ropa y fui al gabinete dispuesto a leer la carta que Neji Hyuuga había tenido el atrevimiento de mandar, entré de golpe sin fijarme que Itachi leía un par de pergaminos sentado en el mismo sillón que se había sentado al regresar la primera vez.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunté de mala manera parándome con autoridad detrás del escritorio

-buenos días para ti también-comentó sin despegar la vista del pergamino que leía-¿ya has desayunado? pareces un león hambriento rugiendo de esa manera Sasuke-chan-dijo con una media sonrisa haciéndome entrecerrar los ojos peligrosamente

-¿Dónde está la carta que envió Hyuuga?-pregunté nuevamente como el siseo peligroso de una serpiente motivo que hizo sonreír aún más a Itachi

-oh… había olvidado el pequeño detalle de la carta de Neji Hyuuga-comentó con visible sarcasmo mientras se ponía de pie avanzando hacia mí con la carta en la mano como si hubiera estado esperando ese pequeño detalle toda la mañana

Estirando la mano sin rodeos tomé la carta de sus dedos lanzándome contra el respaldar de mi silla acomodándome para poder leerla con mayor detenimiento.

_Uchiha Sasuke:_

_Sé que nunca te hubieras esperado una carta de mi parte así como yo nunca me esperaría un saludo en toda la vida de forma cordial de parte tuya._

_En estos momentos no soy un Hyuuga, no soy de la realeza y mucho menos no soy tu enemigo, en estos momentos no existen nombres para mi dejaste de ser Uchiha Sasuke y creme cuando digo que ahora mi nombre es lo que menos pesa._

_Soy un hombre común y corriente, un hombre que sabe tanto como tú mismo que tienes algo en tu poder que yo deseo y que estoy desesperado por recobrarlo._

_Sé que al ser tan sincero me estoy poniendo directamente la soga al cuello pero esto es lo que menos me interesa en estos momentos, con todos los honores y respeto pido cordialmente poder asistir a tu reino lo antes posible, pido una audiencia contigo para que me puedas devolver lo más preciado que tengo en mi vida._

_A cambio puedes tener lo que desees de mi parte, siempre y cuando tus deseos no incluyan el reino Hyuuga ya que este no me pertenece y tampoco soy su soberano, pero lo que quieras obtener de mi lo tendrás te doy mi palabra de hombre._

_Espero una respuesta tuya lo antes posible._

_Neji Hyuuga._

Sin poder evitarlo la carta se arrugo en mi puño al terminar de leerla, en mi interior solo sentía aún más odio por aquel maldito, nunca había tenido por mayores con Neji Hyuuga realmente solo era la competencia física y su apellido, pero luego de su llegada… _ella.._ Todo eso había cambiado la eterna competencia que sentía por el Hyuuga se había vuelto un odio profundo.

Podía ver el ceño fruncido de Itachi demostrando una total confusión, pues no era el único yo también estaba confundido, pues aquella carta debería ser una conquista más, una alegría más para mi beneficio.

Neji Hyuuga estaba dispuesto a darme lo que fuera con tal de que se la _devolviera._

Prácticamente había dicho que traicionaría a quien fuera por tenerla devuelta, lo que había estado esperando por años de trabajo por fin daba frutos pero en vez de regocijarme de ellos me encontraba ahí muriéndome de rabia de que el maldito se hubiera enterado de que ella se encontraba _conmigo._

Muriéndome de rabia de que fuera tan imbécil de cambiar todo un reino solo por una mujer una maldita mujer y lo que era peor una mujer que estaría dispuesta a irse con el si llegaba a venir a pedirla.

También podría negarme o no contestar nunca su carta lo que seguramente ocasionaría una guerra, al diablo con la guerra podría ganarla fácilmente si la organizaba desde aquel momento.

-¿contestarás?-preguntó Itachi mirándome fijamente como si mi respuesta fuera algo primordial

-no-contesté a secas también encarándolo con una amenaza muda que no estaría dispuesto a escuchar sus comentarios

-pero esto es lo que has esperado por tantos años…-contestó atónito mirándome como si no me conociera-¿Por qué no lo harás?-preguntó nuevamente casi en un susurro

-se lo que hago Itachi deja de cuestionarme…-respondí elevando la voz levemente y parándome como una amenaza

-es por Sakura…-aseguró totalmente sorprendido como si los ojos fueran a salirse de sus orbitas y con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios-¿es que acaso te has enamorado?

-¡no me ofendas!-grité casi desesperado golpeando la mesa

-¿interrumpo?-escuché una suave voz a espaldas de Itachi

Parada bajo el marco de la puerta se encontraba Sakura mirándonos fijamente, palidecí levemente al pensar que ella podría haber escuchado alguna cosa sobre la carta del Hyuuga, pero al verla totalmente confundida como si el griterío la hubiera atraído me había hecho retomar el control.

Itachi ni siquiera respondió o volteo a verla todo el tiempo su mirada estuvo sobre mí esperando como un rastrero a que diera un paso en falso, esperando con perspicacia cada movimiento de mi parte.

-no Sakura…pasa por favor-respondió Itachi aun observándome fijamente, a paso lento se acercó al escritorio deteniéndose al lado de Itachi exactamente delante de mí

-Itachi si fueras muy amable necesito hablar con Sasuke… a solas-dijo seriamente mirándome de reojo

Tanto Itachi como yo fruncimos el ceño confundido, aun así Itachi simplemente hizo una reverencia hacia Sakura obviamente y salió del gabinete cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Luego de algunos segundos Sakura volcó hacia mí, me senté nuevamente apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio esperando a que ella dijera lo que fuera que tendría que hablar conmigo a solas, entonces me vi preguntándome ¿Hyuuga se habría comunicado con ella directamente? ¿Se iría? Obviamente que no, aunque tuviera privilegios y fuera tratada como una reina seguía siendo _mi prisionera_.

-tanto tu como yo queremos lo mejor para nuestro pueblo Sasuke…

_¿Cuándo había dejado de ser Uchiha?_

-tengo algo para proponerte… -dijo con una seguridad envidiable que me obligo a tomarle atención, apoyo sus manos contra el escritorio mirándome fijamente-quiero, deseo y solicito que nuestros reinos sean aliados…

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño ante su oferta ¿a qué venia aquello?

-¿Por qué crees que desearía unir mi reino con uno como el tuyo _Sakura_?-pregunté descaradamente alzando una ceja-no confió en ti y no confió en tu gente ¿porque querría aliarme a ustedes?

-Sasuke no podemos seguir en una pelea constante, yo no puedo seguir aquí, tengo una familia y un reino que gobernar el día que mi padre pase a una mejor vida…

_La cual será pronto…_

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que sea un trato oficial? Sé que necesitas firmarlo con mi padre, pero ¿Qué necesitas para creer en mí?

Al escucharla no pude evitar dar una media sonrisa, ¿podrían los dioses están tan interesados como yo en destruir ambos reinos? ¿Tanto los Hyuuga como los Haruno? Aquello si era un golpe de suerte y no pude evitar sonreír libremente ante su inocente propuesta haciéndola sonrojar levemente.

Me levanté de la silla y bordee la mesa obligándola a desprender las manos de esta, me detuve a sus espaldas, levanté mi mano derecha y aparte un mechón rosado de su oreja sintiéndome orgulloso de ver como la piel de su cuello se erizaba obviamente sin pasarme desapercibido de como mi boca se había resecado ante aquel pequeño acto.

-quédate conmigo…-susurré contra su oído lo cual la hizo dar un respingo

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundida girando su rostro para poder observarme directamente

-ya no serás una prisionera, si realmente quieres que confíe en ti y que se haga un tratado de paz entre ambos reinos, todos deben de saber que estas aquí por tu voluntad…-dije aparentando inocencia sin apartarme un solo milímetro de ella-hay gente que vendrá a preguntar si tu realmente estas aquí por tu voluntad… ¿estaría dispuesta a quedarte un tiempo en mi palacio?

Solo de ver lo sorprendida que estaba de mi propuesta no pude evitar sonreír, haciéndola sonrojar, verla de aquella manera tan inocente se estaba volviendo algo adictivo, algo por lo que podría vivir una vida entera observando y sintiéndome orgulloso de ello.

Al ver que ella no respondía como tampoco se apartaba de mi decidí lanzar una última carta, una carta a la cual ella no se negaría.

-ya no eres mi prisionera Sakura… puedes irte-terminé por decir retrocediendo un paso dándole algo de espacio a lo cual ella volcó asombrada

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó absorta sin quitarme la vista de encima ónix versus jade

Estaba seguro que podría leerla completamente al sentir aquella mirada tan penetrante de su parte una mirada de incredulidad casi me sentí sonreír burlesco ni yo mismo me creí aquello.

-lo que escuchaste, si quieres irte… pues vete…-por extraño que parezca aquel brillo característico en su mirada desapareció un instante haciéndome fruncir el ceño

-no…-respondió en un susurro-quiero quedarme…-terminó por decir levemente sonrojada por primera vez mirando el suelo porque ahora quien la miraba con incredulidad era yo

Ni siquiera le había tenido que decir que si se iba no habría ningún tratado de paz el cual sabía que ella no se negaría en quedarse. ¿Se estaba quedando por su voluntad? Abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces, me relamí los labios, confundido, pensando en los muchos y diferentes motivos por los cuales podría quedarse, no encontraba ni uno.

-¿porque?-pregunté admirado a la vez que estaba asombrado, ella aún mantenía la cabeza baja mirando el suelo sus manos eran un manojo de nervios pero aun así levanto la cabeza decidida

-porque quiero que confíes en mi palabra-respondió sin apartar la vista

-¿confías en mí?-pregunté sin saber exactamente porque lo había hecho

La vi sonreír levemente, una risa realmente encantadora, me miró fijamente y asintió con la cabeza.

-no estaría aquí si no…-terminó por responder

-si vienen… ¿dirás que quieres quedarte?-pregunté serio llegando casi a exigírselo

-si haré todo lo que me pidas en la medida de lo posible Sasuke, ahora que conozco a tu gente no quiero que de ningún lado sufran, ni tu pueblo ni el mío-suspiró una vez termino de hablar al ver que yo aún me encontraba como una estatua en su delante

-si dices que puedo confiar en ti y que quieres un tratado de paz entre ambos reinos… ¿Qué me dices de esto?-pregunté al mismo tiempo que estiraba de mis manos una carta totalmente arrugada la cual ella tomo con delicadeza y en total confusión

Me observo durante algunos segundos, esperando que la detuviera pero eso no ocurrió por el contrario me mantuve totalmente estático estudiando cada una de sus reacciones, pude ver como sus finos dedos lograba estirar la hoja por completo y como sus largas pestañas subieron y bajaron vaciar veces incrédula al reconocer la letra en la carta.

Pude ver como a cada frase su rostro iba perdiendo color, empalideciendo, levantó su vista asombrada, al ver mi mirada fijamente en ella enrojeció avergonzada lo que me hizo enfurecer, ¿se sonrojaba por las palabras de aquel maldito?

Casi con brutalidad arranque la carta de sus manos haciéndola dar un respingo.

-no sé nada de eso Sasuke, no me comunico con Neji desde que llegué aquí…-apresuró en responder seguramente dándose cuenta que aquello me estaba sacando de casillas

Sin poder evitarlo me sentí como si hubiera ganado un gran terreno, la acechaba como una pantera envolviendo su presa antes de lanzarse a atacar.

-eso quiere decir que si le respondo la carta y le digo que puede venir, ¿tu personalmente le dirás que quieres quedarte conmigo?-pregunté acercándome a paso lento, acechándola, acorralándola contra la mesa del escritorio-¿lo harás?-volví a preguntar entrecerrando los ojos

-dije que lo haría y lo haré…-respondió decidida

-¿no le lastimaras sus sentimientos _Sakura?_ Tu amado prometido viene a rescatarte ¿y tú lo rechazaras de esa manera?-tenté a la suerte y no pude evitar dar una media sonrisa al verla fruncir el ceño

-el que me conoce sabe que no necesito rescates y creo que ya te había dejado en claro que no hablaras así de Neji-terminó por decir para empujarme a un lado antes de que pudiera librarse la tome del brazo haciéndola volcar hacia mi

-pues yo también recuerdo haberte dicho que soy mucho más hombre que tu amado Hyuuga-conteste tomándola firme del brazo antes de que pudiera soltarse

Sentí la sangre hervir al escucharla soltar una carcajada, de un fuerte jalón soltó su brazo, negó con la cabeza burlesca y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

Antes de que pudiera si quiera llegar a la puerta la tome nuevamente por el brazo obligándola a mirarme estampándola contra la puerta haciéndola soltar un pequeño gemido. No me importaba lastimarla, era exactamente lo que quería, incrustando mis dedos en su tersa piel, rogando que soltara un pequeño quejido para poder regocijarme de su dolor aunque fuera mínimo.

-suéltame…-susurró claramente enojada por el dolor que la había hecho sentir en la espalda al recibir el golpe-es justamente por esto es que tu jamás serás ni la mitad de lo que es Neji, Neji jamás trataría así a una mujer, Neji es…

Antes mismo de que ella pudiera terminar la frase la tome de la nuca y estampe mis labios contra los suyos haciéndola callar, antes de que ella pudiera si quiera reaccionar mordí su labio inferior haciéndola gemir al mismo tiempo que mi lengua exploraba su cavidad, no pude evitar dar una media sonrisa al sentir como sus manos se posaban delicadamente sobre mi pecho ejerciendo una fuerza mínima para alejarme.

Era un beso brusco, de una forma algo retorcida encontré de esta forma como hacerla entender todo el odio, la rabia que sentía hacia todo mundo llegando a centrarse prácticamente en ella, estaba consciente de que ella apenas respondía, no se trataba de algo delicado, cada vez la apretaba con más fuerza e invadía su boca con furia contenida, quería beber todo su ser, toda su alegría y destrozarla, quería introducirla conmigo a la soledad y a la oscuridad, un beso que llegaba a doler.

La presione aún más contra la puerta arrancándole nuevamente otro gemido, sus labios eran suaves y carnosos, apenas correspondía al beso dejándome a mi besarla de la forma que se me antojara, mi mano subió suavemente por su cuero cabelludo obligándola a profundizar el beso.

Y antes mismo de que ella se diera cuenta me separé de golpe retrocediendo un par de pasos viendo burlesco como tuvo que sostenerse de la puerta para no caer al suelo arrodillada.

Se veía hermosa, sus mejillas encendidas, sus labios hinchado y rojos, su cabello levemente desordenado, hice un esfuerzo enorme para no volver a besarla, su pecho subía y bajaba repetidas veces totalmente confundida.

-estoy seguro que el gran Neji jamás te robó un beso-comenté con una media sonrisa

Pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos, mirándome fijamente como si yo realmente no me encontrara ahí, así como lentamente su mirada fue perdiendo el brillo comenzó a entrecerrarse, a grandes zancadas estuvo delante de mí con la mano en alto, me lanzo su mejor golpe haciéndome retroceder y agacharme al sentir el gusto amargo en la boca.

-no, jamás me robo un beso porque no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo a diferencia de ti-escupió con rabia antes de salir golpeando la puerta del gabinete

Si fuera por mi mirada en aquel exacto momento Sakura Haruno estaría ardiendo en fuego y rogando perdón, escupí en el suelo la cantidad de sangre que se había acumulado dentro de mi boca, entrecerré los ojos odiándola y sin poder negar que jamás una mujer conseguiría golpear como ella y tal vez muchos hombres.

_Maldita Haruno._

* * *

Bueno primeramente saludar a todos, disculparme por una demora de casi 4 meses, en verdad lo siento mucho, nunca fue mi intención dejar este FF a medias y tampoco lo es, así que no duden de que si o si lo voy a terminar, es mi primer FF que publico y justamente por eso no quiero dejarlo a medias, se que como lectores se deben estar revolcando y queriendo atacarme con antorchas y todo kkkkk, pero realmente me ha sido imposible terminar el capitulo antes de este tiempo, disculpen los errores ortográficos que pueden haber ya que hoy realmente quise darme un tiempo para esto y no quería dejarlo para publicarlo el próximo fin de semana, como siempre saben que criticas constructivas siempre es bueno, gracias a todos porque desde que comencé a publicarlo me di cuenta que tenia muchas cosas por aprender y que cada uno de ustedes fueron contribuyendo y ayudándome a cada capitulo.

A los seguidores que siempre tienen algo por decirme y alentarme muchísimas gracias! :D hoy los agradecimientos será en general prometo darme mi tiempo para cada uno en el próximo capi como lo hago siempre!

No olviden dejar sus reviews! así durante mis horas de trabajo me alegraran el día al leerlos! :D

**Muchos besos y abrazos!**

**Kagome-mel**


End file.
